The glee project 3:Who you are
by areuacat
Summary: SYOC. Who will win the glee project 3? 12 individuals battle it out for a chance to be on Glee season 5. It won't be easy, and it will be strange, but they musn't lose themselves along the way. There is drama, romance, BROMANCE and rivalry. It's time. To face. THE MAN *dun dun dun!*
1. Application pt 1

**Hi guys! So I decided that i'd make one of these things and, if it goes well, I'll keep going. Basically, fill in the form, I will cut it down depending on how many people enter. I will then ask you questions about your audition. I will give you a list and you can do what you want with the songs given**

**This first part is about your character, the next ones about talent. Okay!**

* * *

****Application

Gender:

Full name:

Nickname optional (please list ):

Age:

Where you live:

Personal description- Apperance:

Employment:

University/Collage:

* * *

Describe yourself in 5 words:

Hobbies:

Favourite glee character:

* * *

What do you think glee is?:

Why do you want to be on glee?

What would your character be?:

Why should you be on glee?:

* * *

Please state your backstory here:


	2. Application pt 2

**This application is more about their talents. This will help me when I start writing so then I can define which themes would be good to do. So, here it is. **

**YOU HAVE UNTIL WEDNESDAY 17TH OCTOBER 2012 AT 4:30PM UK TIME TO COMPLETE THIS.**

Order these 3 parts of performing (Singing, Acting, Dancing) from best to worst:

What is your performing experience (characters in musicals, plays etc...):

* * *

On a scale of 1-10 (one being bad, 10 being great) how strong are you at singing:

What genres of music do you sing/perform:

What are your weak genres in music:

How long have you been singing?:

Describe your voice range, texture, tone:

* * *

On a scale of 1-10, how strong are you at dancing:

Which styles of dance does/can you do:

Do you enjoy dancing:

* * *

On a scale of 1-10, how strong is your acting?:

* * *

OPPTIONAL QUESTIONS

Do you play any instruments?:

Are you any grades in any (vocal included):

Did you do a GCSE/A LEVEL in any of the subjects above? What did you get?:

* * *

Which 2 themes would be strongest for you:

Which 2 themes would be weakest for you:

* * *

Do you have any other unrelated talents?:

* * *

**PLEASE FILL IN THE NEXT PAGE WHICH IS ABOUT AUDITION SONGS, THANKS. That is also just stuff i'd like to know. **

**Can these be sent to me VIA PM please, rather than review. Thanks**


	3. Audition

**This is just a fun little thing which can be posted as a review. This is the audition song part. Just fill out the form below stating what your character would sing. If you are doing a mash up, put / between the songs. If you are playing with a guitar, I'd be interested in the chords. If you want to record your audition and send it to me, PM me and I'll give you my email as I don't think you can put links on here. **

**Have fun!**

Song list:

Someone Like You- Adele

Viva La Vida- Coldplay

Something's coming- West Side Story

Bad Day- Daniel Powter

Listen- Beyonce

Love the way you lie- Eminem feat. Rihanna

How to save a life- The Fray

Good Riddance- Green Day

The one that got away- Katy Perry

Mean- Taylor Swift

**DO THIS VIA PM BY WEDNESDAY. IF YOU ARE RECORDING, I WILL SAY THURSDAY. **


	4. The Final 12

Called Back for The Glee Project 3

Nami

Suzanne

Kaylee

Riley

Willow

Sandra

Bronwyn

Beatrice

Jordan

Liam

Daniel

Zach

**This list was HELL to come up with. It was so hard and I am so sorry that I couldn't put everyone through. Here is a bit of information/summary about each character in order.**

**Nami Louisa Cooper- Age:20**

Where you live: London, United Kingdom

Personal description- Apperance: Burgandy hair that goes just past My shoulders and its always crimped to make it bigger and bolder to match y fiery personality. I have a very pale skin tone as I from London where its never sunny! My dress size is size 10 and I always wear either electric blue (Which is my favourite colour) or Black jeans because plain blue ones are for boring People . I mostly wear either black or white tank tops or when I have black jeans: electric blue or red. My 6 inch black wedges are my favourite shoes but when I have to dance alot in a performance then I wear my purple converse. I always wears foundation but thats the only makeup I wear because otherwise I might "Cover my talent."

**What do you think glee is?: A show wear everyone is equally beautiful and everyone is  
as talented as me.**

**What would your character be?: A Hot B!tch. She would know her way round everyone and be very capable to blackmail anybody she wants. She could also get any boy or girl she wanted.**

**Please state your backstory here: I lived in the UK all my life but the country is so small an it didnt give me the oppurtunities I need and my personality and talent is bigger than that country. I dropped out of school after I got my GCSE's and didnt bother with college or Uni because I already knew what I wanted to do. I've been working as a waitress since then and thats not what I want to do because I'm really not very good at it. I'm an only child so I get all my parents attention and they fully support me. I Love the USA so far its so big and awesome!**

**Suzanne Lough, 21**

**Where you live: Chicago, IL**

Personal description- Appearance: Stands at 5'4" with a slim, athletic build since she's a workout fanatic, hazel eyes, long wavy dark brown hair goes down to nearly the middle of her back, pale with freckles on her face, and on the back of her left hand.

Employment: Works as a group fitness instructor at an athletic club  


**What do you think glee is?: Glee is a show that helps teens realize that they can achieve there dreams and even if life seems hard, there's always people to help you get through it.**

Why do you want to be on glee? Glee was Suzy's guilty pleasure since it started and it's always been her secret dream to be on the show since she started watching it. She didn't think she could sing until her friend heard her singing in the shower and told her she was really good.

What would your character be?: Her character would be a dancer, probably on the dance team and she's trying to get a dance scholarship into college.  


**Please state your backstory here: Grew up in Chicago, where it was her dream to get into Northwestern because that's where both her parents went there. She started dance when she was 4, starting in ballet and moving to other types of dance later on. Fitness became a huge part of her life when she was fifteen, after struggling with anorexia for two years. She went to Northwestern and decided to go for a degree in psychology**.

**Kaylee Rae Monrose, 19**

**Where you live: Buffalo, New York**

Personal description-

Appearance: Kaylee has auburn hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes are dark green. She is about 5'3, and weighs about 110 pounds.

Employment: Intern at a recording studio, but she plays small coffee shop gigs as well.

University/College: Takes online classes through Brooklyn College

What would your character be?: My character would sort of a mix of Tina and Rachel. She would be introverted like Tina and have a loud, bubbly personality like Rachel. She would have something they haven't done on Glee before, which is bipolar disorder. 

**Please state your backstory here: Kaylee was extremely quiet and shy growing up. There was no reason why, she just was. Her parents were discouraging, telling her she's not good enough or she's not smart enough. It really scarred her, and she felt unloved. Kaylee joined the theater group freshman year of high school. That's when she starting coming out of her shell and opening up to people. She made great friends in theater club. It really changed her life, as did music.**

**Full name: Riley Hudson**

** Nickname optional: Ril**

** Age: 19**

** Where you live: New York but was born in San Fran**

** Appearance: Medium size, short curly black hair, dark blue eyes, tomboy, never wear dress except being forced**

**Hobbies: Photography, singing, acting, reading books**

What do you think glee is?: It represents for people like me-underdogs. It makes us feel more confident about ourselves. It likes telling us to do whatever we want and don't give a damn about what the world says.

What would your character be?: I'd like to be a girl who has been telling that she's a loser. But after she met the Glee Club then she realized that she can be anything else but a loser.

Why should you be on glee?: I just want to be on Glee since the first time I watched it. Just give me anything then Ill do it. If I'm not good enough then Ill practice until I make it.

Please state your backstory here: Was born in a wealthy family and being controll by my parents until I was off for college. Started to sing since I was 11. And when I was 15 my brother passed away from an accident. Dancing is my weakness and singing is my strength. Know how to play guitar.

**Willow Johnson, 23**

**Where you live:Originally from Edinburgh but recently moved to LA**

Personal description- Apperance: 5'4 slim Long brown wavy hair with Blue, red, Green and purple streaks in it. Emerald green eyes

**University/Collage: I just graduated from Glasgow University with my degree in Philosophy and Ethics**

**What do you think glee is?: Glee is a way of expression through music**

Why do you want to be on glee?: Because I love the show and when I first started watching glee I always wanted to walk down the corridors of mickinly and this would be the chance of a lifetime

What would your character be?: That Scottish exchange student that just wants to make friends and joins glee to do that 

**Please state your backstory here: I'm originally from Scotland where I studied philosophy and ethics at Edinburgh university and then moved to LA as I have always wanted to live in america and I have been saving up for ages to get a house in LA**

**Sandra Chloe Newton, 18**

**Personal description- Appearance: Long, straight blonde hair, green eyes, doesn't really have any type of style. White teeth, clear complexion, neat hair, sparkle in her eyes **

**Describe yourself in 5 words: Friendly, lovable, ambitious, courageous, quiet (she's a lot better now. She just has trouble getting close to someone)**

Hobbies: Singing, acting, playing her violin, basketball, reading (specifically romance novels)

**What do you think glee is?: Glee is a show made to inspire. It's a show about opening yourself up to all these things in life, and not allowing anyone to drag you down. **

**What would your character be?: Sandra's character would be the silent girl with depression issues**

Why should you be on glee?: Sandra's backstory is inspiring (or so I think) and she has the talent, the inspiration, and deserves this.

Please state your backstory here: Sandra was raised by her mother, and her alcoholic father (who abused her). Because of the abuse Sandra received at home, it caused her to fall into a state of depression; in which she cut herself, attempted suicide, and cried almost every second she was at home, and things weren't any better at school where Sandra was called "emo" and "attention-seeker" for coming to school with cuts on her arm. The only escape Sandra found was through performing. When Sandra first discovered Glee, it reminded her that no matter how bad things went, she said just be herself and things would get better. She decided to finally express herself as the performer she truly is, no matter what people say.

**Bronwyn Paige Rose, 19**

**Personal description- Apperance: small, 5'1" and skinny White blonde thin hair that goes 3 inches past her shoulders, big blue eyes and a small nose. Looks a kind of like a fairy only she is kind of insecure. Likes to wear unbuttoned flannel shirts with tanks with Jean shorts in the summer and jeans in the winter, any old faded band tshirt, converse especially her black boot ones that go a little higher than mid calf, big sweatshirts or big long sleeve shirts that are at least 3 or 4 sizes to bigs, hats on some occasions but not often.**

Employment: any job she can pick up

**Hobbies: dance, photography, singing, almost every instrument ever, drawing, painting, and writing**

**What would your character be?: The artsy girl who is just a lot of fun and a genially kind person. She does struggle with depression end cutting at points though because of the pressure of her tormenters and her achaholic dad and strict mom. She finds a new group of friends and an outlet in glee club.**

**Please state your backstory here: life has been a constant struggle for Bronwyn ever since she was born. Her mom was neglectful and her dad was an alcoholic. If Bronwyn was any less than perfect she would punish her by locking her in a tiny closet, sometimes for days at a time. Her dad was almost never home and when he was he was passed on the bathroom floor covered in puke. Her family was pretty well off when since her grandmother was rich so her parents didn't have to work, but her mom and dad were using that money on alcohol and trips and by the time Bronwyn was 14 her parents stopped buying her food and other necessary items so they could use the money since they were running out since they used it so quickly. During her soft more year someone found a picture of her dad at a bar covered in puke on twitter and people started making fun of her. There were times especially during soft more year that she cracked and started cutting but with the help of one of her friends she got over that. She always looks on the bright side of life and loves to also has a special love of music and dance, she has been dancing since she was 8 in ballet, modern jazz and hip hop and excels in all of them. When she turned 12 she got a full scholarship for her dance studio and got them every year since. She also taught herself to play guitar, bass guitar, piano, ukulele, and drums and was classically trained in violin till she was 12 and her mom decided that she should do something more productive with her time and stopped paying for lessons. **

**Beatrice Jennica Jaysner, 18**

**Where You Live: Baltimore, MD during summer New Haven, CT  
**

**Appearance: Beatrice looks a lot like Melanie Martinez from The Voice. She has her hair and is pretty pale.  
**

**Employment: During Summer works at library on week nights and sings at restaurants on weekends. During School Year waits tables and sings at local restaurant.  
**

**College: Yale University**

**Why do you want to be on glee: I want to be inspiring to younger girls and boys to follow their dreams and to not give up.**

**What would your character be:Someone who is always teased and is now hurting horribly because she's been holding in her anger for so long. She would have an eating disorder**

**Why should you be on glee: I have been watching glee since it started and I have a blog about it. I can portray many different characters because I know first hand what's it's like to feel different. Also I am a great singer and dancer and take them both very seriously.**

**Jordan Hiroshi Blake,21**

**Where you live: Los Angeles, California**

Personal description- Apperance: He is 5'11" with toned body and fair skin. He has not-so-small dark eyes and spiky black hair. He has tattoos in his body,  
1. Homesick tattoo in his knuckle  
2. Blink-182 smiley on behind his ear  
3. A tattoo in his back that say "I'm the son of Rage and Love"  
4. Crossed swords tattoo on his left chest.  
5. Astronaut Sleeves tattoo like Jeremy McKinnon from A Day to Remember  
To cover his tattoos, he usually wear long sleeved clothes like jackets or plaid shirts. He always wear wristwatch and bullet necklace that his mom gave him.

**University/Collage: UCLA, majoring in Aerospace Engineering**

Describe yourself in 5 words: Rebel, Bad boy, Punks, Sarcastic, Friendly.

Hobbies: Soccer, singing, fighting, and cooking

**What do you think glee is? He started to watch it after his ex-girlfriend bought the 1st season dvd to his house. He thinks Glee is awesome in the first season but changed drastically in the second season. Because glee he regretted himself for became bully in his highschool year and changed his life into a better way.**

**What would your character be? Punk Jock that always bully glee club member**

**Please state your backstory here: Born in Japan from American father and Japanese mother, live in there until 10. He started to play soccer at 7 years old after he saw a video that record David Beckham's 70 yard goal. Admitted that growing up mixed-race in Japan is difficult, he turned out to drums and started to listen to punk music to escape the isolation that he felt. After his family moved to US, he got several friends that share the same ideal as he. He started to smoke, became bully, tattooed himself, and joined a gang that made him nearly got expelled in high school (saved because his excellent grade). After graduate from high school he got a soccer scholarship from UCLA and took Aerospace engineering major.**

**Liam Dryden, 21**

**Where you live: Aberdeen, Scotland**

**Hobbies:Writing music about doctor who, watching doctor who, making Youtube videos**

**Please state your backstory here: He is a 21 year old you tuber who writes nerdy music about doctor who. He was always bullied in school and kept moving schools but never escaped the torment. He lived in a caravan for some time when he got out of Belfast (his home town in Northern Ireland) because he couldn't pick up a job. He was on the edge, close to going down the wrong road, but he got back up and started his band Chamelon Circuit and feels like all his suffering was worth it.  
**

**Daniel Davis, 24**

**Describe yourself in 5 words: Dumb, Dorky, Funny, Queer, Quiet**

**Backstory- Daniel was your average jock growing up. Popular, got all the girls- yet he couldn't catch a ball and was hopeless at sport. He lived in this small apartment with his 2 brothers and his pet cat Joey as his mum and dad left them their. They have no idea where they went and they never said about their after school life. He works 3 jobs- A waitor, A paper boy and he helps fix guitars in the local guitar shop. His brothers (Aged 13 and 9) also try and work. The 9 year old sells ****cakes and cookies while the 13 year old busks, washes cars and works in a hairdressers after school. So life was never easy.**

**What would his character be: A huge geek by day and a father by night. He likes to be isolated from the crowd so no one knows about the kid or his other life. His mum and dad aren't there and his girlfriend left for new york 2 years ago and has never come back. In the end, he confides in Puck who helps him through this rough patch. He joins glee and ditches the long shirts and ties to show off his tatooes and body. But his friends are out to get him...**

**Kye Green, 20**

**Describe yourself in 5 words: Musical,funny, unique, Smartish, good-looking**

**Backstory- Zac was very popular in school. He got with the popular group and stayed there, being envied by other wannabes. But he loved music. He played guitar and was very into it. He has a brother who has ADHD and Diabetes. It isn't easy at home, it's like 2 different lives.**

**What would his character be: A band dude who is also a jock. He is caught singing along to a performance and they take his guitar off him and stick him in glee. He doesn't want to be there but then an unpopular girl (Marley) catches his eye. Sadly, she's taken by the rebel Jake Puckerman- his enemy. This. Means. War.**

* * *

****So, I will start writing ASAP. Like I said, I am so sorry that I couldn't put everyone through, but that's life. I asked one person who I didn't put through to make me a character but they have let me down so I have put Kye (was called Zac) in. I hope you guys keep up-to-date with this story as I can't wait to start. So, week 1 is individuality (obvs) but that is all you will know. I will want to know your reactions to things throughout the story so keep reviewing and ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 1

Here are pics of the house (Remove the stars in the links)

Living room/ entry room: * /wp-content/uploads/2012/07*

Dining room: .com*/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/modern_*dining_

Kitchen: beautiful* .uk/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/bk-modern*

Beds: .co.u*k/i/pix/2007/12/bigbrobedroomP*A_

wp-content/uploads/2012/07/B*ig-Brother-14-House-Be*

Outside/house: house-design/i*ndoor-outdo*

**I'm sorry if this isn't amazing, I wrote it and then my computer died so i'm starting from scratch. **

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I exhale a shaky breath. Why am I so nervous? Come on, act natural. I run a sweaty hand through my short, black curly hair and push open the door. I am met by... silence. Great. I gaze around in shock, this is amazing! Orange and Grey puzzle pieces line the walls, with huge white sofas parked in front. Everything seems so perfect. I am so inclined to take off my high tops so I don't ruin the floor!

After investigating the living room, I make my way over to a large glass door. It slides open, revealing a spacious black and orange living room. The air feels cold, as if this room hasn't ever been visited. There are 12 black chairs stationed around a matching table and large orange squares on the ceiling. Oh no, MATHS! I hear the door open and take a deep breath. Now it begins.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

Wow. That complex word is the first one to leave my lips. If my friends could see me now. No Kaylee, don't burst into Sweet Charity. You're on TV. I can't look like an imbecile on Television, imagine what her mum would say! No. Mum's not here, I'm in control. I am not going to burst into MJ either. I settle on the white couch, waiting for the other 11 to arrive. Then I hear movement to my right. I squint through the door and see a silhouette. The door flies open, revealing none other than...

"RILEY!" I scream, bounding towards her. I step out of her embrace. She is wearing washed out denim trousers with suspenders hanging lazily at the waist and, underneath a red and black checked shirt, she wears a white vest top and a tiger pendant. It was the pendant she wore on her audition.

"Hi! So I see your audition wasn't that bad. Welcome!" Riley says kindly. We exchange stories for a few minutes before another person enters. He awkwardly smiles before I pull him into an epic bear hug. At first he's tense but he relaxes after a few seconds.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee!" I squeak, excited that this experience is finally beginning. I rose my hand up and held it out for him to shake.

"Daniel" He murmured in his low voice. He shook my hand, his three quarter length shirt riding up to show the ends of various tattoos on his arms. The words 'You were born an original, don't die a copy' wrapped around his wrist. He let go and shuffled over to the corner of the couch. Then I hear heels clicking on the floor outside and a girl with crimped, burgundy hair strutted into the room. I smiled but in my head I already knew she was going to be high maintenance.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

This was the best Ulrich could come up with! I politely kissed each misfit and perched on the white sofa. I looked down at my favourite shoes- my six inch black wedges- and then at my electric blue jeans. I was smokin'. Another girl entered. She had brown hair with brights streaks in. I stood up and hugged her; she returned my kind gesture half-heartedly. How could she? She doesn't know who she's dealing with. I stumble back, shocked and hurt. I'm such an amazing actress.

"Sorry. I have jet lag, the flight was so long! It's so nice to meet you all."

"I have no idea what the hell you just said." I replied flatly.

"Hey," the geek protested, rising up from the couch. He was actually pretty tall. "That's cause she's foreign. Ireland?" The girl let out a short giggle.

"Scotland. You were sorta close though." They continued talking and sat down together. God, I have a craving for some eye candy.

* * *

_Kye's POV_

I burst through the door, the impact making me fly across the floor on my knees. I hit the wall with a _thud! _.

"That!" I say, pointing in any particular direction. "Was intentional!" I pull myself off the floor. Way to make a good first impression!

"I see you're from England to," a pretty hot girl says, swaggering over to me. Eh, what have I got to lose.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, I'm Kye Green, at your service"

"Pleasure. Really. I'm Nami," Just then, the door opens and in comes another hot girl, hotter than Nami. She wears hotpants and a short top which shows her belly. She is totally sexy. I leave Nami- who looks disgusted- and grin at her. She smiles and we begin talking. Her name is Suzanne and she is 21- I like older women- and she is a workout fanatic. Well, I'm glad I know who's my first choice for Pairability or Romanticality. Seeing that body in sexuality is an added bonus too.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

I feel really out of place right now. I know I should've been nicer to that Nami girl, but I couldn't help it. My head thumped at I felt so tired I am tempted to curl up in my sock draw and sleep for days. But no, I couldn't do that. This was the chance of a lifetime, it's my ticket to glee! I was different, no one else was gonna be that quirky Scotish kid. Just me, myself and I. The doors flew open and in came a familiar face. Huh, this is deja vu! I feel like I've seen him before.

"Hi everyone, I'm Liam Dryden" My brain clicks into gear.

"Holy Crap, Not another Irish!" Nami exclaims. Bitch. She thinks she's better than everyone, but she's not. She reminds me of a mix of Sugar and Rachel. It is exhausting. His phone goes off and I hear a familiar song. My brain clicks into gear.

"Two things. 1) He and I are Freaking Scotish! 2) You're Liam Dryden,"

"Yes, that's what I said"

"As in Youtuber Liam Dryden"

"Uh huh"

"As in Youtuber who makes songs about Doctor Who Liam Dryden"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hi." Dammit. Great job Willow, congratz.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

Wow, they should call me sociable Simon. Actually... no, they shouldn't. I've only said two things since I got here. I should really talk to Liam, we can relate to each other... sorta. Soon, the door swings open and a stereotypical punk comes in. And, I have to say, he has the coolest tats I've ever seen. I immediately go up to him, asking about his tattoos and what they show. He's not what he seems. He's actually really friendly and sarcastic, and a total badass.

"So, what's your name?" I ask. I'm sure it's something awesome like Storm or Puck or something like-

"Jordan" oh. I stand corrected.

"Cool. Daniel,"

"What's with the clothes. I mean, why not show your tats? Ashamed?" This accusation made him want to scream.

"Nah. It's habit. I won't wear this tomorrow, trust me. I don't like the whole stereotype that goes with it. So, how old are you?"

Soon a younger looking girl with blonish-white hair came into the room. She reminded me of a fairy. Okay... creepy.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__Wow. There were a lot of people here. Okay, calm down. You are perfect Bronwyn, You are. No matter what anyone says, you are good enough. You got this far! You can win now. But first you need to make a good impression. I smile sweetly at the other contenders, all of whom are polite back. First opinion wise, I like Riley. She's not too cocky but is still really kind. I think all of them are great though. It's such a privilege being here, with all these people. The door eventually opens again, revealing a pretty blonde haired girl. She looks like my type of friend: Friendly, loveable, considerate. And she doesn't disappoint. Immediately, me and her have a connection, and I'm not so nervous anymore...

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__Me and Bronwyn get on like a house on fire. I think I could learn a lot from her, maybe we could be the next PeanutButter Brothers or, better yet, DAMERON! Oh god I hope so. She makes me forget, you know. We both know what it's like, depression and family problems. We've gone through it all and have come out alive.

Soon another face arrives, the last one. We all mob her, and she comes out with her hair sticking out at random angles. To be honest, she reminds me of Melanie Martinez from the voice. I think it's the hair thing.

"Hi, I'm Sandra. Sorry about the mobbing. You're 18, right?" She nods, beaming at us all with a hint of fear in her eyes. "Well so am I. Come join the baby club!" She nervorusly giggles. Oh god, am I freaking her out? I don't know. I look over at Riley, the first person who arrived. She's been here for an hour and a half. Fun. She hasn't had the rush, but she doesn't seem to mind. Her and Kaylee talk carefree on the white sofa. Then a thought comes to me. "Let's go check out the house!"


	6. Chapter 2

_Beatrice's POV_

__I nervously follow the others round, feeling like I'm about 12 again. I see spiky hair in front of me; I decide to make conversation. As I speed up my pace, I see he's talking to Daniel so I back away, intimidated. We reach the girls room and I squeal with delight. This is AWESOME! The colours, the layout, the beat boxes, it's all right. I can't believe it. When go into the boys room it's much the same except it's in shades of Blue, Green and Yellow. I don't understand. How is this happening to me?

"I'm hungry!" I hear Liam wail. Some people nod in agreement.

"I'm gonna go work out" Suzanne says. There's a gym hear?

"There's a gym here?" Kye asks, bewildered. I just laugh, great minds think a like.

"There's one place I am staying WELL away from." Jordan laughs. The Kye overacts subtly walking over to Jordan (very Jim Carrey) and stage whispers:

"Dude, what about the" then he leaps onto a chair and starts singing "EHHHHHHHH SEXY LADIES WOP WOP WOP WOP UMPAH GANGHAM STYLE!" Which leaves us all rolling around on the floor. Then he graciously gets down and walks out the room. I think I'm gonna like it here.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

I hear the words: ROBERT'S HEAR and rush from the gym. I towel dry my hair and spray deodorant around me before entering the room. Robert stands tall, and everything about him seems kind and collected.

"Hi guys. First of all, congratulations for getting on to The Glee Project season 3!" Everyone cheers and claps. "Obviously, this is not going to be easy. This will probably be the longest, most stressful audition of your life. But, let's get on with it. Your first theme is, obviously... individuality." Cue more clapping even though we all saw that coming. "Your song is... Jump by Van Halen!" Okay, NOW I'm excited. That must be one of the best covers glee have done. And it's uber active! "Enjoy" Kaylee begins handing out lyric sheets and I sit back on the sofa. Bring. It. On.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__Me and Suzanne automatically stand at the front to choreograph the dance. We all have our solos and, to be honest, I'm really scared. Most peoples strong point is Singing, not Dancing like me.

"Right, we all like... flip or cartwheel on the bahs from one side of the room to the other. If you can't then you stand at the back of the stage until the singing. Then it's step out and arm out left, pull it in, jump up with hand up. Then diva hand down, hand round head and spin onto floor. Then put one hand on the floor and one leg (sideways obviously) and hold it for a second or two. Then get up, turn clap, then the other way-"

"I don't get it." Nami says flatly. She is a light of optimism.

"It's simple. Just quick." Suzanne says. To be honest, it is too quick. "That's right, isn't it Bronwyn" I hate it when people do that. They depend on you to take their side. I barely know this girl!

"I think it might be too quick. Or you're teaching it too quickly." That wasn't meant to come out like that, dammit. Now I sound like such a bitch.

"Maybe you could teach it better then." She grabs her water bottle and storms out of the room. Great.

* * *

_The Next Day_

* * *

_Liam's POV_

__I am freaking out. I have no idea what I'm doing or anything! I barely know my solo and it's not original. I am dead meat.

We all sit on the hard plastic chairs, chatting quietly. Robert enters followed by... RYAN! Oh no. Now Ryan will see it TO! Now I'm dead x2. Well, you know what they say, JARUNAMO! We then see the door to our right open revealing a curly haired man. Oh. My. Darren.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__I hear high pitched screams from Beatrice and Willow, I'm guessing they like him. What makes me laugh is when Kye impersonates them. I didn't know his voice could GO that high. I admit, Darren's a sweet actor, but I don't get the whole fangirl thing.

"Hello!" Darren smiles. The ladies in the back chill and Robert opens his mouth to speak. Creases form on each side of his mouth and his wrinkles raise slightly. Lol.

"So this is glee's Darren Criss who plays the former Warbler and now the new Rachel Blaine on glee."

"I think being individual is really just showing who you are whatever situation you are in. I mean, I've played lots of characters in my life but, to be remembered, I have to put my own spin on it. It's about being original. So, let's see what you've got!"

We all make our way over to the sides of the stage and I feel my heartbeat get quicker. I'm opening the song, it's not easy.

* * *

_Jordan: AAAAAAHHHH! I get up, and nothing get's me down_

_Bronwyn: You've got it tough, I've seen the toughest around_

_Sandra: And I knoooooow Baby, How you feel_

_Suzanne: You've got to.__**.roll**__ with the puunches, to get__** toooo what's reall**_

_Nami: Ooh can't __**you**__ see me standing there I got mmyy back against the record machine_

_Liam: I ain't the worst you have seen, If you see what I mean_

_Daniel:Might as well Jump, Might as well jump_

_Kye: (spoken)Baby how you been? (sung) You say you don't know-o-o 'til we begin (Thrusts)_

_Kaylee: Well can't you see me __**STAAANNDING **__there with my back against the record machine no-o_

_Riley: I ain't the..worst you've seen can't you see what I mean_

_Willow: Might as well jump, go ahead and jump!_

_Beatrice: Go ahead Jump, Jump, JU-U-U-Mmmmp _

_All: Might as well jump!_

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__Applause filled the room; I resisted the temptation to bow. That would be weird. We all took our places and prepared to listen to the feedback.

"Right. I'll comment in order. Jordan. It's hard starting off a song and you chose the perfect solo for your punky voice. Great job. Bronwyn. I feel like you were focussing more on the dance than the singing, but your dancing is great. Maybe give your voice some more attention, okay? Sandra. Great. Very Broadway and bold, loved it. Suzanne. I think your solo was great, but you need to work with the group more. It seemed like you were... almost... trying to upstage them so work on that. Nami. Awesome, you shook it up. Liam. Loved the lyric change, whether it was intentional or not. You stayed true to yourself, which was good. Daniel, I love your voice, but maybe try and make your singing more original, okay? Kye, you made me laugh so much. It was great. Kaylee, damn you can sing! Wow. Riley, also a good comedic approach. Quite sweet to. Willow, very bubbly solo, fantastic. And, Beatrice, loved the last jump."

"So Darren, who do you pick as the homework winner?"

"You were all great, but the homework winner is..."


	7. Chapter 3

"The homework winner is someone who was truly individual. I had three people who could have won. It was between Kye, Liam and Sandra. It took a while but the winner is... Liam!"

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I can't believe it. It feels strange, winning. It's a good feeling. It's makes you feel all warm and happy inside. I then realise I am freakily grinning like the Joker in Batman. I stop but not humbly.

"So Liam, you will get a one-on-one with Darren and a step up in this weeks group number which is..." Robert confirmed. Okay, I wasn't dreaming. Cool.

"It's... We are golden by Mika!" Everyone cheers. Even I know that song! I clap like everyone else and get ready to hear the theme. Am I... syched? Hell yes, yes I am.

"The concept for the video is that Liam, Sandra, Kye, Kaylee, Nami and Liam are all freshmans who are new to the school and are trying to fit in. The rest of you are popular bullies. The video is about standing up for yourself and following your dreams no matter who you are"

"I'll see you later then Liam, you're all amazing!" Darren leaves the room and we make our way back to the house. I can't contain my excitement. I run past everyone and start shouting at the top of my lungs. I don't know what I'm saying but, when the rest of the group get in, we group hug. I finally feel wanted. Finally.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__I am so excited for the shoot. It's so cool that I was a runner up, I'm shocked. I am really looking forward to getting our sheets and seeing which solo I'm getting. I feel something jab my shoulder and I spin round.

"I think you should have won. You were really amazing. Congratz on being a runner up, I think you'll kill it." Beatrice comments. I am really touched. Oh god, I'm welling up. Stop being a drama queen and thank her Sandra.

"Aww... thanks so much. You were great to. Your last line was phenomenal especially!" I smile at her. We continue complementing each other and, before we know it, Jordan is calling us through for dinner. We giggle and leg it to the swish dining room. Arms linked, we enter and sit next to each other. I think this is the start of an epic, beautiful, super awesome friendship.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__"And that is the story of my audition!" I finish. Everyone is laughing, including me. Sandra wipes her eye with her sleeve.

"Who's your favourite glee character guys?" She asks. "Mines Quinn" she adds. Sandra's awesome, she's just so nice and giving. She never says no and is so supportive. It looks like she's taken Beatrice under her wing.

"Mmm... sames" Kaylee agrees, her mouth filled with a bread roll. Charming.

"Well... Mines Blaine" I say. I hear some murmurs and nods of approval.

"I still can't quite believe he's been a mentor every season. I'm waiting for Kevin to make his triumphant comeback! But yeah, Darren's amazing. I love him in Starkid!" Willow says. Beatrice agrees saying that Blaine isn't the stereotypical homosexual and that's why she likes him.

"I have to admit, the abs is a big factor to my undying love for him" I joke. All the girls laugh and start discussing hottest guys on glee when Liam pipes up.

"As included in this conversation as I feel, let's get to it. I love Britnay S. Pierce." There is an awkward silence.

"Yeah. She's hot. But Santana's the one for me, no question." Kye states.

"Yes. Santana is the hottest bitch ever. She's my rolemodel." Suzanne says. I hear Nami murmur 'Shocker' opposite me and I stand on her leg. She scowls at me and I inwardly smirk. I hope, by the end of this, Nami will get straightened out. I don't think I can put up with her for 10 weeks.

"Mine are Puck, Santana and Mike. Remember to eat guys,I know it's hard. But paella is nice so deal with it biotches." Jordan explains. What I really like about Jordan is, like Blaine, he breaks the stereotype. He's really friendly and sarcastic, but still quite punky. I can't wait to get to know him.

"I like Brit Brit and Marley" Bronwyn says.

"Mercedes is my favourite, she's beautiful, amazing and strong willed. Like me!" Straightening out Nami is going to be harder than I thought.


	8. We are golden solos

**I have given you each a solo depending on how well the character did and what they would suit. If you want to know which number your character/characters was ranked in the hw, PM me and I will tell you. PLease write the name of your character to make it easier. Thanks x**

* * *

All:

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Running around again  
Running from running

Riley  
up  
In the midday sun  
What's to live for?  
You could see what I've done

Kaylee  
at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was running  
From the things that you'd say

Bronwyn  
are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.

Suzanne:  
4. We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.

All Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Beatrice  
Running around again  
Running from running

Daniel

around again  
Running from running

Nami  
6. I was a boy  
At an open door  
Why you staring  
Do you still think that you know?

Willow  
7. Looking for treasure  
In the things that you threw  
Like a magpie  
I live for glitter, not you

89 are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.

We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.

All  
Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Liam  
I'm sitting alone  
I'm finally looking around  
Left here on my own  
I'm gonna hurt myself

Jordan  
losing my mind  
I'm still wondering why  
Had to let the world let it bleed dry

Sandra + Liam + Kye  
We are not what you think we are  
We are not what you think we are

Sandra  
We are not what you think we are  
We are not who you think we AREEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from  
No giving up when you're young and you want some

Running around again  
Running from running  
Running around again  
Running from running

Liam  
We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are golden.


	9. Chapter 4

_Daniel's POV_

My eyes flutter open. I am so tired! Who knew there would be this much stress? Oh yeah, me. I rub my weary eyes and begin to sit I finally see the figure looming over me and hit my head on my bed frame.

"Aw Shit! Ouch! F-"

"We're on camera sleepy head." Willow whispers, a purple strand of hair hanging down in my face. She brushes it back and straightens up, tying her hair into a messy bun. She outstretches her hand and I take it a little to quickly. Luckily she doesn't seem to notice; Maybe she doesn't care. I let her pull me up... then I realise I'm in only my boxers. I reluctantly pulled my hand away before rummaging through my suitcase- yes, I hadn't unpacked- and pulled out a pair of teal skinnies.

"Shirt or no shirt?" I asked playfully.

"I'd say no shirt. Just to see how many girls faint."

"I'll keep it in my back pocket, just in case." As long as Willow's pleased, it's fine with me. I gaze at her in all her amazingness. She's wearing paint splattered jeans, studded converse and a homemade top which says in big, bold letters: 'I'm not perfect but I'm so close it scares me' with a smiley face at the end. We rush down the corridor, holding hands like the first time Kurt met Blaine. I try not to show how giddy I'm feeling, but it's hard. As we reach the door to the kitchen, we break away and smile at each other.

"I'm so glad I have a friend like you Daniel," Willow comments before entering the room. Yeah...of course... friends.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

"Okay, bye guys!" I call from the doorway. I shut the door behind me and begin springing down the corridor, my soles squeaking as I go. One minute later, I'm standing outside the Choir room door. I breath out. I can't believe this is happening. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Breath Liam, Breath. BUT HE'S HARRY FREAKING POTTER! He defeated a dragon with his guitar but,even more challengingly, HE DEFEATED JOSEPH WALKER FOR DEAD GOD'S SAKE! I straighten my bow tie and ping my suspenders. Then I enter my dream situation. Hopefully I won't screw it up.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I waltz in, my beautiful hair trailing behind me. Nicki welcomes me and I smile, knowing that I have to be nice to her as she's helping my career... even when she's being a bitch.

"Right, let's go!" Nicki decided, putting her steaming mug of coffee down on the mixing desk. I ready myself. Time to kick butt.

_"I was aaa girl_  
_At an. open door_  
_Why you staring_  
_Do you still think that you-oo know?"_

Nicki gives me a thumbs up (So cheap) and beams at me as I depart.

"Yo freaky-locks, your next," Willow points at herself, confused. "Yes you girl who's name I don't remember and I don't care." She stands up and begins to come near me and the door. "Oh, Medusa!" She turns around, her terribly manicured hand on the door, "Ya got some paint on your trousers."

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I can't believe her! I give her a nice big scowl and step into the booth. I've never been anywhere like this before. The walls are covered in metal panels which shimmer in the artificial light. In the centre of the room there is a microphone. The microphone. I skip through the wires before planting my feet shoulder width apart.

"Hello! So you are Willow. Edinburgh, right?" She enquires. I tuck a blue bit of hair behind my ear and nod eagerly.

"That's me!" I laugh, jazz hands appearing. We talk for a minute and I hear the track. I sing the choruses fine and hear Nami's voice through the speaker. Damn, that girl is talented. "_Looking fo_- No, that was wrong." I take in a deep breath. Keep calm. Try again.

Five minutes later, I'm still not getting it. I mentally bang my head against the wall, wanting to break down and cry. But I stay strong. I need to do this. I have to. But I can't.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

__"Is it just me or has Willow been in there for a damn long time?" Riley acknowledges. We all murmur agreements. What's gone wrong? I hope she's okay. When she comes out, we all ask her how she's doing. She just leaves, eyes trained on the ground. Liam, who didn't have an amazing session either, goes after her, his bow tie coming undone with every stride. I rise up from my seat, then I enter the room, hoping that I won't crash and burn.

_" staring at emotion  
In the light of day  
I was-as running  
From those nasty things you say" _I do a happy dance. I did it on take 2. This reminds me of how many takes it took Willow and I subtly drop my hands to my sides. I wave and close the door behind me. After that, Kye and Daniel go in and return with no issues. Jordan is not so lucky. He says it took him five takes as his voice died and got shot again for good measure. Cheery or what!

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

_" NO! We are not what you think we are  
We are golden, we are go-o-ol-ol-lden yea-eh__"_

"Wow! You are like a new person. I felt those lyrics, great job. Okay, can you send in Riley please?" The true sincerity in her voice is heart-warming. I am getting better. Me and Suzanne haven't talked so I have been focussing on my vocals. We've been here for 3 days and I'm already a new person . When I leave, I smile at Sandra who's solos were astounding. She has such a good voice; how is she not famous already? Her voice is so strong and powerful, with so much emotion. Suzanne budges me as I walk past, her shoulder making me stumble.

"Hey!" Sandra says, shooting up from the sofa where she was sitting. "Leave Bronwyn alone. Just because she stood up and _helped _us against your opinion, doesn't mean she's done anything wrong. Now back off, and make nice." Suzanne spins round, her ponytail twirling with such grace and elegance.

"And... if I don't?" She smirks. She reminds me of early Quinn Fabray or Kitty.

"There shouldn't be an 'if'. Remember, you're on TV. And EVERYTHING you do could be shown and then your little miss perfect reputation will be in tatters. If you can't work with your fellow co- stars, then they will boot you off glee like," she clicks her fingers, "That. And that's what your here for. That's whay we are ALL here for. I hope your solo goes well!" Suzanne turns but I see a flash of guilt and remorse pass across her perfect face. Then, she's gone.

"...She's so hot" Kye breathes. We all give him a _WTH_ look.

"Thanks for doing that for me. I'm fine, you didn't need to." I whisper to her while I smooths out the creases in my aztec skirt.

"Yes, I did need to. That's what friends are for, right?" Sandra smiled a genuine smile and we lock pinkies. I am so glad I have a friend like her.

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

__"So how did everyone's vocals go?" I ask while serving everyone extra helpings of Pasta bake. I plonk myself down next to Suzanne and dig in.

"Mine went amazingly, which I'm sure will be an ongoing pattern." Nami answers.

"Uh, give it a rest," Suzanne sighs.

"I'm sure yours was amazing Suzanne," Kye comments. He's got it BAAADDDD.

"Yes. Yes it did." She replies dismissively.

"Mine was good," I interject, not wanting them to forget that I'm not here. It's been 3 days and I still feel like an outsider. I need to be included before it's too late.

"So was mine," Kaylee and Bronwyn say in unison. They giggle and begin speaking in hushed whispers.

"I think mine went well. Nicki said it was good so that's cool." Riley mentioned modestly.

"I'm actually really proud of mine! I didn't think I'd do that well as pop isn't exactly my strong suit. But thanks to Nicki I had good solos so..." Sandra says.

"Mine didn't go overly well but I'm going to OBVIOUSLY kick butt in the shoot!" We all sense the sarcasm which oozes from his voice.

"Don't worry, mine didn't go amazingly. You'll be fine in the shoot. Me, on the other hand, I'm going to be like a freaking shoot ninja. I'll kick more butt than you can dream of" Kye comments.

To be honest, I can't wait till tomorrow. No joke.


	10. Chapter 5

**Hello. I mixed up the list of gleeks so here it is.**

**Victims: Liam, Sandra, Kye, Nami, Riley and Kaylee**

**Bullies: Jordan,, Beatrice, Daniel, Suzanne, Willow and Bronwyn.**

**There it is. Enjoy! x**

_Suzanne's pov_

I have never felt so irritated in my life. Sandra and her little group of rejects are making muttered conversation in the corner and I'm sitting next to a freaking puppy dog! I mean, Kye's cute and everything but he is so clingy! He follows me EVERYWHERE (apart from the bathroom), as if he's under a trance. Actually, that's his excuse.

Oh well, I'll bide my time until I'm aloud to crush Bronwyn and her little friends. Until then, I'll just play nice and act as if I don't know that I'm gonna win this whole show and get on glee.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

I glance over in Suzanne's direction. She smiles at me and I can practically hear her teeth grinding. I can't believe her; I thought Nami was bad! I turn back into the circle containing the coolest people on the planet (Minus Dianna Agron, Darren Criss and the entire glee cast).

"It is SO much better! Lea shows way more emotion than Demi Lovato!" Bronwyn argues.

"Chill guys. Steam coming from the ears is not a good like. Anyway, Give your heart a break is better as a duet and don't forget Brody my fellow gleeks!" I but in, not wanting to stand by and watch world war glee. We chat about Don't speak and soon Eric comes in and directs us to costume. A vast ocean of colours drown me, covering my excitement with awe. So this is how Chris Colfer feels.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

I look at myself in the mirror. Thee pervy skirt, the sneakers, the high pony- it's not me. This isn't who I am. It doesn't...feel right. Suzanne strides in, her brown, perfect hair swooping in behind her.

"What are you looking at?" She asks quizzically.

"Nothing! It's just...uh..." Tell her. She can help you. "I feel really uncomfortable in this and I don't wanna look like a wreck on camera. Any...tips?"

"Act. Your acting is stronger than most of us. ACT like say Quinn or Santana and you'll be fine." She turns to leave before scrutinizing me."You actually look really good." She comments before leaving. I expect her to say some snarky comment, but she doesn't. Suzanne Lough is not that bad. I think she's just lonely.

I briskly make my way to the door to the set. I intake a long breath before smiling and strutting in. I see a few shocked faces and smile. Suzanne was right. I perch next to her and she gives me a secret smile. I beam back, wanting to be optimistic. I am one of the strongest actresses and I can do this. I know that now. Finally.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I feel nerves building up inside me and shake them off. No one ever mentioned the pressure that comes with winning the Homework assignment week 1. I slouch on the bench near the entrance to the 'school' and get ready. YOLO.

"Liam," Eric emerges from behind me. I spin round, shooting a nervous grin at him. "You're gonna come through this door here, lip syncing the chorus, and Jordan is gonna slushie you as soon as you-"

"What?!" I interrupt (wrongly).

"We didn't want to get you worked up. Don't worry, you're not the only one. So anyway..."

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I wipe the last ice cube off my shirt and pat down my hair. The freezing droplets trickle down my jumper and down my back. I run a tingling finger through my damp hair. I squat under a hand dryer for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom and joining Kye, Sandra, Liam, Kaylee and Nami on the cafeteria set. We all wear slush-stained shirts; Kaylee's plain white tee looks the worst as it's stained with blue dye. We need to get back at the other 6.

"Right guys," Eric says in a hushed whisper which I barely hear. "At the end, You Liam will pull this rope hear which will release a giant amount of slushie. Okay" We all chatter excitedly. Revenge tastes good... or is that just Mixed Berry slushie?

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

The six of us begin to slalom through the auditorium chairs, determined looks on our faces. My letermin jacket flaps in the fan's wind as we charge towards the other group with me leading the charge.  
_"Running around again_  
_ Running from running_  
_ Running around again_  
_ Running from running"_

Oh no. We reach the stage and Liam clings onto a rope. He sings his solo, sounding very triumphantly and we begin to retreat chaotically.

_We are not what you think we are_  
_ We are golden, we are golden_

__We are drenched in slushie. I hear the golden word 'Cut!' which comes from a laughing Eric Whites mouth. I stumble off stage and straight into the bathroom, cackling as I go. You know, I think I am going to be alright.


	11. Chapter 6

_Kaylee's POV_

We ambled onto the stage, being watched and scrutinized by the cameras. I still can't get used to the fact that, everywhere we look, cameras are there. It's unreal! Nicki, Zac and Robert approach, every step like a countdown. My heartbeat quickens and I feel sweat forming on my hands. I rub them together. I can't go. I'm not ready.

"Hi guys. This is the first of many eliminations. So, the theme of the week was individuality. Some of you rose to the challenge, letting your true self shine. Others of you didn't quite reach our expectations. So," Robert's looks at us all and I think I hear his heart break a little bit. He could take mine, it's practically beating so hard it could escape! "Sandra," The corners of Sandra's lips turn up. "This week you have stayed true and you have been very consistent. So... you are top of the callback list! Well done!" Sandra tries, for our sakes, to be modest. This fails. She jumps in the air, thanking all the mentors before going off. I think I hear her scream! "Right Nami, Suzanne, Bronwyn, Riley and Kaylee... you are all through to next week!" I can't quite believe. A girlish scream leaves my lip. Meanwhile, Nami is strutting off stage (I think that could be the nicest she's been), Suzanne is already gone, Bronwyn is hugging Beatrice and Riley is resisting the temptation of hugging the mentors to death. I am so happy I'm me.

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

Bronwyn lets go and leaves the stage. I feel like the pressure is building up inside me, eating me up inside. What if I haven't done enough?

"Daniel and Jordan... you are also through to next week!" They chest bump and I giggle. They soon leave and Liam, Kye, Me and Willow are left. I think I'm going to puke.

"Guys, this week we feel that, for certain reasons we'll get onto, that you weren't individual enough. Nicki?" Zach comments. My mind screams: I TRIED SO HARD! While my heart knows I'm going hard. Trying your hardest isn't good enough anymore.

"Liam, you were homework winner. Yet we feel you couldn't handle the pressure. You had trouble in the shoot and with me in the studio. Which is shocking as I thought you'd do well with this song. "

"Kye, you struggled in the booth as well and it took a while for you in the shoot."

"Willow, you had huge problems with me. Was it the song or...?"

Willow inhaled heavily, tears emerging in her eyes. She wipes them with the back of her ripped jumper. "I just... I want this so bad. I was really trying so hard... a...and... I just couldn't do it!"

"Beatrice, we feel you faded in the group number and you weren't the girl we had audition for us." Their words came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. That was when I knew.

"Kye, you will be doing a last chance performance tonight." Kye nodded, eyes trained on the floor.

"Liam, you will also be doing a last chance for Ryan tonight." His hand flew to his mouth as he choked back a sob. I straightened up. Me or Willow...

"Beatrice," That settles it. My eyes go to Willow, who's mascara is running down her cheeks "You are through to next week. Congratulations!"

**So we have our bottom 3. Here are their songs!**

**Willow- Go your own way- Fleetwood Mac**

**Kye- Every breath you take- The police**

**Liam- Bad Day- Daniel Powter**


	12. Chapter 7

_The man's POV!_

"So, who's first?" I ask.

"Kye's up first. He just wasn't with it this week. He had studio trouble and a little bit of shoot problems "

A young looking boy who vaguely reminded me of TinTin made his way onto the stage.

"Hi Kye!" I called. He cheekily waved and it made me smile. He was this season's joker.

"I'm Kye, the flyest guy, and I'll be singing Every breath you take by the Police"

"Ooh, I love a bit of sting. Good Luck"

_"Every breath you take_  
_And every move you make_  
_Every bond you break, every step you take_  
_I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me_  
_How my poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_  
_And every vow you break_  
_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_  
_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_  
_I dream at night I can only see your face_  
_I look around but it's you I can't replace_  
_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please_

_Oh can't you see_  
_You belong to me_  
_How my poor heart aches_  
_With every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_  
_(Every breath you take, every move you make)_  
_(Every bond you break, every step you take)_  
_I'll be watching you_  
_(Every single day, every word you say)_  
_(Every game you play, every night you stay)_  
_I'll be... watching you"_

He finished, automatically smiling and back to himself.

"Wow. The performing you and the real you are like... it's like watching two different people. Great, great job. So, what went wrong this week."

"I can't think of a more specific word than everything!" He replies matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't know what to say to THAT. Thank you very much Kye" Kye departs and I confer with the others. "Who's next?"

"Willow is up next. She had major booth problem. Like, huge! It took a very long time to get a pitch perfect, mediocre performance from her." Nicki explains. When she steps onstage, I know she's not like anyone I have ever seen.

"Hello everyone, I'm Willow Johnson and I'll be performing Go your own way by Fleetwood Mac" I relax back into my seat. This should be good/

_"Loving you_  
_Is it the right thing to do?_  
_How can I ever change things_  
_That I feel?_

_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_  
_You can call it_  
_Another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_

_Tell me why_  
_Everything turned around_  
_Packing up_  
_Shacking up's all you wanna do_

_If I could_  
_Baby I'd give you my world_  
_Open up_  
_Everything's waiting for you_

_You can go your own way_  
_Go your own way_  
_You can call it_  
_Another lonely day_  
_You can go your own way_  
_go your own way_  
_You can call it_  
_Another lonely day"_

__She flicks her hair, holding the stand in one hand. She straightens up, fiddling with her multi-coloured strands of hair.

"I am impressed. You know, as soon as you walked on stage I knew you were one in a million. So, tell me, why have you had trouble this week? It's YOUR week, from what i see."

"I failed epically in the studio. I couldn't get the pitch, then I couldn't get the timing... I just messed it up for myself." I felt sympathy for her.

"Well, if you come back, don't' hate yourself. Forget this week and move on. Okay? Thank you. Thank you Willow"

* * *

"Finally, it's Liam. He was our homework winner and we think the pressure got to him and he... um..."

"He just crashed and burned." Zac finished bluntly. He's turning into me!

"Hi, I am Dryden. Liam Dryden and I will be performing Bad Day for y'all. And... stuff."

"Go for it"

_"Where is the moment we needed the most?_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_  
_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_  
_They tell me your passion's gone away_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_  
_You work on a smile and you go for a ride_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_  
_The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_So where was the passion when you need it the most?_  
_Oh you and I_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_Had a bad day"_

__"Great job. That is a hard song to sing but you pulled it off. So, Mr homework winner, what went wrong? Why are you here?"

"I just, felt the pressure. I didn't think I was good enough to take on this role, I couldn't feel it. I just... blanked out. I lost who I was in the awesomeness." We said thanks and started confiring. Half an hour later, Rob went to put up the list.


	13. Callback list: Week 1

**The glee project**

_Called Back_

___Sandra_

_Kaylee_

_Nami_

_Suzanne_

_Riley_

_Bronwyn_

_Daniel_

_Jordan_

_Beatrice_

_Willow_

_Liam_

* * *

_Not called back:_

* * *

_Kye_


	14. Chapter 8

_**Danger! Deep POV's coming up!**_

_Suzanne's POV_

After my intense workout, I jog into the bathroom. I have a long, relaxing shower and wrap a towel around me. Then, I have to face it. My reflection. Who is this monster staring back at me? This isn't who I am. Well... who I was. I always knew competition brings out the worst in me. No. No more fighting with the other contenders. Sandra was right, we're all here for the same reason and this attitude won't get me far. I'm done fighting. I'm just too tired.

I cough, everyone's eyes turning on me. I take in a deep breath, and begin the speech of my life.

"All my life I've had something to prove. Something to beat, that's always been my motivation. Beating people. Now I've taken that too far. I tired of all the bitching and backstabbing I've given each and every one of you. Especially you, Bronwyn. You were right, I get all into my head when I dance. Hello, utter control freak here! And, lastly, thank you Sandra. I needed that good kick up the butt! I hope we can all be friends now. And... scene!" I bow and everyone comes and squishes me. But it's okay. It's all okay. Finally.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

__I'm still shaken up about Kye leaving. Now, there are only 3 guys left, and two guys to beat. And, after last week, I am the obvious underdog. I need a theme that I can do, that I can get. I see Daniel and Jordan discussing some pointless subject in the corner, Bronwyn, Suzanne, Beatrice and Sandra talking about glee... again, and Willow in the corner, looking lost and helpless. I think I've found a new buddy.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

"Hey guys," Robert says. "So, this weeks theme is something which if vital to be on glee. In the show, some things are overplayed. But, in all acting, one skill is needed. Your theme is... Believability!" I sink in my chair. Acting! Being believable! I couldn't even tell a lie in school or make excuses about why I didn't do my maths homework!

"Your assignment is one song which was amazingly covered by glee. Your song is... Don't speak by no doubt!"


	15. Chapter 9

_Sandra_'s POV

I honestly think I may have just died and gone to heaven. Beatrice, Bronwyn, Kaylee and I let out a high pitched scream, Nami and Suzanne clap, The guys fist pump and Willow does a happy dance. All is well in paradise. We scramble around, grabbing lyrics sheets torn by our excitement (Oops! Robert is gonna be mad). We work out solos before deciding to get in pairs/threes and show 'longing in our tear stained eyes' as described by Nami. Should I be shocked? What do you expect?

* * *

**Pairs/threesomes**

**Jordan- Suzanne**

**Daniel- Sandra**

**Liam- Willow**

**Riley - Nami**

**Beatrice- Bronwyn- Kaylee**

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I have no idea why the other 10 are here, competing in this assignment. I mean, I am obviously going to win! Acting is my strong suit; all the lies that I came up with to get out of PE were some of the most believable scenes I've ever rehearsed! I guess Riley (my partner. UGH!) Is an okay actress. But, no one can match my talent. No one. I'm in a league of my own.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

__I see Willow sitting solemnly on her own While we wait for Robert, I slide into the seat next to her. Willow is such a nice person, even if I don't always know what she's saying. From experience, I know being alone isn't easy. I'm here to help.

"Hey W, looking forward to today? I'm sure you'll be amazing!" I state, wrapping my arm around her. She beams at me, making me feel all fuzzy inside.

"Okay I guess. Acting isn't my strong suit but I'm gonna power through it." She explains, her hair bouncing about crazily.

"Don't worry, acting isn't my top either. I mean, it beats my dancing, but not by much. I'm sure you'll be great. So," I giggle slightly, leaning so close I can smell her shampoo- Apple I think. "What's going on with you and... Daniel?" I ask in a low voice, not wanting to be heard. I admit it, I am a gossip. I like to think of it as being interesting.

"Nothing! I'm not gonna throw a Chaylin on ya" This is one of those awkward moments where I'm fused.

"Pardon? Throwing a what on me?" My stupidity makes her smile. I like making people smile.

"A chaylin. Charlie and Aylin, the glee project 2 on oxygen live out loud?" She elaborates. I think this will be a strong friendship.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

Robert enters the room and I tap Jordan on the back. It seems like he was listening to Liam blabber on about some Doctor Who thing. I tuned out of that conversation about 5 minutes ago.

"Hey guys, so your assignment for believability was No Doubt's Don't speak. I hope practise went well. So, I'm sure you are all eager to know who your mentor is. This person must be the most experienced actress on the show. In my opinion, they are one of the most oddly believable people on the show." I feel myself leaning forward. Who is it? Blake? Heather? Chris?

The door opens and I think I may die of excitement.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

"YOU THINK THIS IS HARD? TRY BEING WATER BOARDED, THAT'S HARRRRRRDDDDDDD!" The blow horn's feedback makes me squirm, but only for a matter of seconds. I'm in the same room as THE Jane Lynch? This isn't happening.

"Somebody pinch me..." I whisper, gawking at the legend standing in front of me. I feel a pinch on my left arm and snatch it away. "OUCH CHARLIE! IT'S BURNING!" I scream, my toddler accent failing. Shock Horror.

Ignoring this shamble, Robert introduces Jane. Why?"So, this is obviously the amazing Jane Lynch who plays the terrifying cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester on glee."

"And if you don't do this song justice, I'll throw a Sue on you." We all laugh. Mine is more of a shaking sound, like a dog's panting.

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding. So, Believability. It's about keeping the emotion to a relatable level. Whether you are seeing it on set or on screen, the audience need to feel it. I can't wait to see what you've got!"

We clamber up on stage and take our places. Before the music kicks in, I wink at Sandra who thumbs ups me. I am ready.

* * *

_Daniel: You and me _  
_We used to be together _  
_Everyday together always _

_Willow:I really feel _  
_That I'm losing my best friend _  
_I can't believe_  
_This could be the end _

_Bronwyn:Don't speak _  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining _  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Beatrice: Don't speak _  
_I know what you're thinking _  
_I don't need your reasons _  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Jordan: Our memories _  
_Well, they can be inviting _  
_But some are altogether _  
_Mighty frightening _

_Suzanne: As we die, both you and I _  
_With my head in my hands _  
_I sit and cry _

_Liam: Don't speak _  
_I know just what you're saying _  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

_Riley: (no, no, no) _

_Kaylee: Don't speak _  
_I know what you're thinking _  
_I don't need your reasons _  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts _

Riley: _You and me I can see us dying...are we? (no, no, no) _

_Nami: Don't speak _  
_I know what you're thinking _  
_I don't need your reasons _  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts _  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts! _

_All bar Sandra: Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la _

_Sandra:Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin' _  
_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush _  
_don't tell me tell me cause it hurts _  
_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin' _

_All: don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

* * *

_Liam's POV_

__Applause fills the room and it reminds me of our last chance performances. I feel a stab of pain to the left of my heart. Kye.

"Great job all of you, that was amazing! Sue won't be paying you a visit," everyone sighed. "So, I am going to comment on each of you in order. Right. Daniel, I think you started it very well, I would love to hear more emotion in your voice. I saw it, but I didn't quite feel it, okay? Willow, that line seemed to mean a lot. Just don't be afraid to push harder. Bronwyn, quite sweet. Maybe try for more remorse? Beatrice, good try. It was all there, but you need to keep practising. You could soon be a beautiful shining star! Jordan, I need a bit more from you. Break out of your shell, be someone else rather than this intense guy, okay? Suzanne. It looked a bit choreographed for me. It needs more natural qualities, do you understand? Lovely vocal though. Liam, " My ears prick up. Please be good, please don't fail... "It was good. Like Beatrice, more work is needed, but I enjoyed it. Kaylee. I liked the spin you put on it. Good job. Riley, WOW you can act! You were so convincing and it was great. Nami. Another diamond. You were just mesmerizing. This is your week. Lastly, Sandra. You just... I'm speechless. Genuinely. Well done!"

"So Jane, who is the homework winner?"

"After a LOT of dithering, the homework winner is..."


	16. Chapter 10

"The homework winner is someone who made me believe it. It was between Riley, Sandra and Nami who all deserve to win. But I have chosen... Riley! "

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__I couldn't quite believe it. Had I just WON something? I thanked Jane about 1600 times before Robert thought I'd overdone it!

"So, Riley. You will be getting a one on one with Sue, I mean Jane! And... a step up in this weeks group number which is..."

"Leave Right Now by Will Young! Awesome, right!" Jane cried. I LOVE that song! It fits my style really well. Pop ballad.

"The concept of the video is Daniel, Liam, Willow, Kaylee and Beatrice are waiting for you girlfriends/boyfriend who don't come. Riley is an onlooker who has been in love with each of you and is in love with Daniel. When Daniel's girlfriend Suzanne doesn't turn up, you Riley will be there. Riley, you will be doing a lot of filming on your own. You are almost like a ghost until the end as you are not noticed. It'll make more sense when you read your lines and Eric explains." Jane and Robert leave and I breath a sigh of relief. But how Nami will react, I don't want to know...


	17. Leave Right Now Solos

_Kaylee: I'm here just like I said_  
_Though its breaking every rule I've ever made_

_Daniel: My racing heart is just the same_  
_Why make it strong to break it once again?_

_Jordan: And I'd love to say I do_  
_Give everything to you_

_Suzanne: But I can never now be true_  
_So I say..._

_Bronwyn: I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Before I fall any deeper_

_Nami: I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Beatrice: Somebody better show me out_  
_Before I fall any deeper_

_All soloists: I think I'd better leave right now_

_Jordan: I'm here so please explain_  
_Why you're opening up a healing wound again_

_Sandra: I'm a little more careful, Perhaps it shows_  
_But if I lose the highs, at least I'm spared the lows_

_Suzanne: Now I tremble in your arms_  
_What could be the harm_

_To feel my spirit calm_  
_So I say.._

_Liam: I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Before I fall any deeper_

_Riley: I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Willow: Somebody better show me out_  
_Before I fall any deeper_

_Soloists:I think I'd better leave right now_

_Riley: I wouldn't know how to say_  
_How good it feels seeing you today_  
_I see you've got your smile back_  
_Like you say your right on track_

_Nami: But you may never know why_  
_Once bitten twice is shy_  
_If I'm proud perhaps I should explain_  
_I couldn't bear to lose you again_

_Sandra: I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Feeling weaker and weaker_

_Riley: Somebody better show me out_  
_Before I fall any deeper_

_Daniel and Riley: Well I don't wanna leave right now_


	18. Chapter 11

**Heeyyy guys! Sorry about not updating for a while, I have been doing my other fics and was visiting family. So, here's the booth. Can I just say to Nami and Sandra, it was reallyy REALLY close. I looked at your other top theme and planned so look out for that. If you want to know where you placed in the assignment, PM me. **

Nami's_ POV_

__The humiliation! I can't quite process that my partner beat me! Well, I obviously was better than Sandra as I have better solos. I enter the booth, looking stunning in my floral dress and pink sandals. My brown hair fell in loose curls cushioning my face.

"Hello Nicki, how are you?" I ask, trying to seem that I don't care that I didn't ace the theme that's rightfully mine.

"I'm fine thanks, Nami. Someone's looking lovely today! So, let's get down to it."

"_I think I'd better.. leave right now_  
_Feeling weaker and weaker_"

I wait for my next solo, the mediocre backing track blaring through the headphones.

"_ But you may never know why_  
_Once bitten twice is shy_  
_If I'm proud perhaps I should explain_  
_I couldn't bear to lose you again_"

Nicki claps, obviously in awe of my talent and range.

"That was raw. Wow. Great emotion, hit it all perfectly, fab! Can you send Jordan in please?" I leave, my head held high. At lease Nicki knows that I should've won.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__I enter the booth, hoping to do better this week. I think I can. Nicki and I chat before I prepare myself for my solo. Come on man, you can do it.

_"And I'd love to say I do_  
_Give everything to you"_

__Nicki places her hand on her heart and I think she's going to do a cub scout thing for no apparent reason, but she does a girlish sigh. No one's ever done that to me, I'm usually the onlooker.

"Amazing. That was beautiful, one of the best recordings so far. group solo then straight into yours"

_"I think I better leave right now_

_I'm here so please explain  
Why you're opening up a healing wound again_"

Nicki smiles and asks me to get Beatrice. I go get her and she traipses into the booth. I hope she does well.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

_"I'm a little more careful, Perhaps it shows  
But if I lose the highs, at least I'm spared the lows" _

__Finally! I have tried doing that solo four times. I need to give my next one my all.

_"I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Before I fall any deeper_

_I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Feeling weaker and weaker" _

__She does the raising the roof sign and I smile. I don't understand it. As I leave, I let Daniel know he needs to go in. He smiles politely and waves to Willow. What's going on?

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__"Hey Nicki! 'Vas Happenin'?" I ask, trying to hide how worried I am about this. Will my voice work? How will this go? What if I fail?

"Uh... nothing much. So... line 2, group line 8 and the last line, okay?" I nod quickly.

"_My racing heart is just the same_  
_Why make it strong to break it once again?_"

"Uh... Daniel?" Oh no, here it comes. I squint, ready for the vocal blow. "That was freaking amazing. Your voice sounds amazing on this! Wow. Your tone is really coming out now. Great job!"

I sing the other two lines and let Willow go in, winking at her as she leaves. I can't help but watch her go. I hear someone scoff behind me. Guess who.

"You might as well have a giant light up sign saying I FANCY THE PANTS OFF CRAZY HAIRED WILLOW! God, way to be subtle. And out of all the girls here." I awkwardly sit next to Liam, is he... scowling? I wonder why..

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__"Hey there Homework winner! How ya feeling?" Nicki asks. Right Riley, try not to explode.

"Let's put it this way, Super Amazing is an understatement!" I beam. I'm still in a state of shock. Being good and recognised really builds up your self esteem.

"Let's go then!" Nicki cheers.

"_ I think I'd better leave right now_  
_Feeling weaker and weaker_" Nicki nods and I build up for my big solo.

_"I wouldn't know how TO say_  
_How good it feels seeing you today_  
_I see you've got your smile back_  
_Like you say your right oooon track"_

__We all pack up our belongings, chattering excitedly about the shoot tomorrow. Kaylee and Willow are first inside, bagsing the beanbags. I don't think I'll sleep a wink.

* * *

**I will do more Willow, Kaylee, Liam, Beatrice etc on the next chapter. **

**Out of interest, how many of you would read a fanfic about the glee project gang putting on Grease? Or should I say GLEASE? Obviously the songs have just been released so I am on a greased lightning repeat. YAY BLAKE! **

**If you like the idea, drop me a PM or review. Review this chapter and stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys! I posted the wrong chapter as I was being rushed by my sis to finished! Embarrassing **

**I'm doing the shoot in two parts. This is prep and explanation, the next one is shoot and view. I am changing something. I AM REPLACING WILLOW'S PART AS A BOY/GIRLFRIEND WHO IS DITCHED. I AM SWITCHING HER AND NAMI. NAMI, YOU ARE NOW A GIRLFRIEND WHO IS DITCHED. OKAY? ENJOY BEING DITCHED, LOL. ALSO, BEATRICE HAS NOT BEEN DITCHED. SHE IS DATING SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN DITCHED. OKAY? AGAIN?!**

**Shocked no one has asked for their place in the homework, if you do want to know, let moi know via PM!**

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

I shuffle through my Ipod, trying not to seem irritated that we're waiting for the rest of the girls to finish. Nami and I perch on the edge of the bus seats. In the end, I settle with the glee version of 'Juke Box Hero' originally by Foreigner. I peer over at Nami, she is sitting with nothing to do except twiddle her thumbs.

"Do you... want to listen to some music whi...while we wait?" I ask timidly. I find it hard to talk to Nami, I don't know why. Maybe it's because she looks like a queen bitch in all her finery. She reminds me of Sugar. It's a bit intimidating.

"What ya got?" She says flatly, still staring out the window.

"Uh... well I'm listening to Everybody Talks at the moment... but I cou-"

"Which version? Glee?" She interrupts.

"Of course!" I reply immediately. What else?

"Count me in" She smiles. I hand her an earbud. She really does have a pretty smile, I wish we saw it more often.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

Sandra and I squeeze into the car, hurriedly complementing and greeting everyone. I see Nami and Beatrice talking quietly with their headphones plugged in. Huh. I never thought they would get close. Although, they both have good fashion sense. Maybe B can teach Nami some other types of sense. Damn! That was mean. At least I didn't say it out loud!

* * *

When we arrive on set (15 minutes late, oops! glee did it again) the guys lean against the wall tutting, pointing to watches and shaking their messed up hair. The only sane looking one is Liam, sitting on a bin. And that's saying something.

We join Eric in the dressing room. All the make up artists rush around searching for palettes and costumes, while Eric sits contentedly in the midst of the chaos drinking a cup of tea. When he sees us, he places the china cup on the nearest table and wipes his lips with his hand before approaching us, carrying a clip board. Oh no, it's about to get serious.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I have no idea what's going on. All my life, I've had it all set out in my mind. School, Collage, Glee Project, Stardom, visit Mum. (Yeah, thanks mum). Being here, on part three of my quest, is damn confusing. Eric begins to speak, and I try so hard to keep focussing. Yeah... not working.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

"Right guys. So I was told I needed to explain your concept better. So Daniel, Liam,** Nami**, Kaylee and Beatrice, you are boyfriends/girlfriend waiting for your boy/girlfriend to come meet you. But Daniel, Suzanne doesn't show. So you are alone in the auditorium waiting for her. You call her, talk to yourself and stuff, not knowing Riley's there. Riley shows herself and you guys get close, joking until, at the end, you kiss. And that's when Suzanne walks in.

Liam, your girlfriend is Willow." NO! I feel like asking... is this cause we're Scottish, but I don't.

"You guys are lab partners." Oh god, I hate Science even more now.

"You sit next to each other every day, and today you were gonna ask her out. But she goes and sits next to another guy. She talks about you and is basically... yeah, she's being a bitch to you." Like i'd do... oh yeah, believability. Now, don't get me wrong. Liam is really nice and cute and stuff, but not like that. To be honest, I'm a bit upset about him and Riley. I mean, she's so intriguing. She may be a tomboy, but she has the prettiest eyes. She's very fine faced. And I'm just the girl with the 5 colours in her hair.

"So you leave the room crying, pulling off your geeky clothes and changing into a leather jacket. This jacket is your best friends Jordan's. Jordan is dating Sandra, who is secretly bi and cheating on him with Bronwyn, the shy girl in your History class. You find out and there is an emotional scene between you two. " I find that hard to believe, but Sandra will pull it off. The role is perfect for Bronwyn. Jordan... good luck to him!

"Kaylee, you are in a happy relationship with Bronwyn and, when you see Bronwyn and Sandra kissing, you lose it. Yes, it's a bitch fight. Let's leave it at that for now!" To be honest, imagining Kaylee fighting someone as innocent as Bronwyn is impossible to do. Kaylee wouldn't hurt a fly!

"Lastly, Beatrice and Nami. You guys are reuniting after Nami has been away. You guys are the happy couple. So..." Eric says, spinning on his heels. "Grab your costumes and let's get rolling!"

As we leave I see Riley and Daniel chatting and it makes my blood curdle. Now, don't get me wrong. Liam is really nice and cute and stuff, but not like that. To be honest, I'm more upset about Daniel and Riley. I mean, she's so intriguing. She may be a tomboy, but she has the prettiest eyes. She's very fine faced. And I'm just the girl with the 5 colours in her hair.

* * *

**Thanks, love you all. Sorry for changes and stuff!**


	20. Chapter 13

_Sandra's POV_

I prepare for my scene with Jordan. I am really excited! But it's a bit frustrating, every week not quite winning and being left in the dust. I have to admit, I do think Jordan is cool. He has swag and he's really funny, but I like awkward Daniel. I know, weird.

I see Bronwyn on the other side of set and run over to her, dragging her my way.

"Stage right sweetie." I whisper. It's so nice acting with Bronwyn, my closest friend here. It is like sanctuary. I feel safe and secure, and it seems...right. I am straight but, out of all the girls, I would pick Bronny to act with. She hates it when I call her that. I hear 'Action' and link arms with Bronwyn. We exit the 'shop' door before I look down at my 'phone'.

"I gotta run. Mum's blown it with Kimmy again so I need to go pick her up. L..." I lean in close, so close I can smell her shampoo and perfume - strawberries and cream. "Love you sexy" I whisper. She giggles as I tilt her head up and bring her in close. Our lips meet and it reminds me of him. The one that got away.

Suddenly, arms wrench us apart, making me stagger backwards. Oh god, it's Kaylee.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

Kaylee is an even better actress than I thought. She cries, asking why and how long. Sandra is trying to talk her out of it, saying things which are to week to kill her thunder. Sandra ends up on the floor, begging for mercy. Kaylee tells her to leave, shouting. Then she turns on me. I feel like I may die.

"Why? Why her? What have I done to deserve to be overshadowed by that slut?" Her voice is shaking, but she stands strong.

"You haven't done anything, that's the problem!" My words come out sharper than I intended. She looks almost quizzical. I elaborate. "Every day. Every day I sit in Spanish class, wishing that you'd talk to me. Not as a Spanish partner, but as a girlfriend. But you are always pointing out my flaws. It doesn't matter anymore! You hear me! Sandra... Sandra LOVES me. She CARES for me. More than you do. Wait, more than you DID." I turn away, with tearstains left on my face.

"Why are you going all past tense one me. Didn't you know? Sandra has a BOYFRIEND" All I can do is run.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

"I need to tell you something." Sandra says inbetween sweet kisses.

"I'm sure it can wait" I pant breathlessly, pulling her onto my shirtless body. She sits up, her legs on either side of my waist. She shuffles to the end of her bed and looks at me, tears in her eyes. She is a damn good actress... and kisse- SHUT UP BRAIN!

"I... I... I like boys, specifically you, as much as... as much as I love-"

"Who is he?" I sternly ask, rising to my feet.

"It...it's a she... " I hoist her up to her feet.

"What do you mean? You are with ME! No one else, you are MINE! I can't believe you'd do that to me. What about my reputation, huh? Did ya think about that? I don't care. Not at all". I push her onto the bed and climb on top of her.

"No... Jord, I don't wanna do that with you."

"I know and I don't care. Hopefully I can make you straight again." She pushes me off, sending me on my back against the wall. I pretend to pass out, the last thing I see being her leaving. Damn, she's good.

* * *

_Suzane's POV_

I stand in the wings, watching the show. Riley is pacing around the red pull down theatre chairs that are placed in orderly lines, looking dark and untouched. Daniel stays on stage, pacing, waiting. Waiting for the girl who won't turn up. Soon, Riley makes her way onto the stage, her dark blue jeans looking torn and battered.

"Pretty big stage huh," she says, twirling to get the full view. "You know, these spotlights are pretty good. But..." she continues, doing a 180. "The stage don't shine unless you're on it." Daniel looks at the floor in an embarrased fashion, his face turning the colour of ripe strawberries. Riley paces around, soon leaning against the curtain closest to me.

"You know she's not coming, don't ya? I saw her chatting up a Puckerman on my way here, so they're probably doing a nasty as we-"

"No. Just, don't try it. Look, you ARE hot. But we can't be together. I don't want to spend every day getting a slushie facial and she's like a shield. That's her only use."

"You talk about her like she's an object. Despite your beliefs, girls are people just..." She walks two fingers up his chest "Like," she leans in, her voice soon being no more than a whisper. "You..." the dragged out sound is cut short by the intimate kiss they throw themselves into. I walk in, trying to be like Kitty, and show shock all over my face. I turn that into a scowl. Riley opens her eyes, almost smirking at me. I mouth to her 'You're dead bitch' and storm out, hoping in my head that I've done enough.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I feel like such a pido. I gawk at Willow and hear the words 'cut' but can't stop. Uh... WJ addict, right here. Hello, I'm Liam Dryden and I'm a Willowholic. No sir, not the tree. The girl. Bitch.

I end my fantasy of rehab and leave the set, psyching myself to walk straight back in. When we're rolling (and hating), I enter the room, spitballs flying. I take my seat on an uncomfortable stool, and stare at the door. After a while, I turn to my worksheet. How did that get there? Willow comes in, and I wave like a loon. A rejected loon. She comes over, by her place... then she takes the chair away and all the way over to the dude with the t birds replica jacket. Go greased lightning. My eyes follow her, and so does my body. I hear her words as I pull myself up off the floor. The words like 'loser' and 'dumbass' ring in my head. I sprint, jumping over the table closest to the door. Before leaving, I throw my tie in the doorway.

"No more games".

"Cut!" Now it's jacket time biotches.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I exit the giant plane (my private one will be bigger) and strut down the steps like a supermodel. I have already shot my plane scene with my first astounding solo.

"_ But you may never know why_  
_Once bitten twice is shy"_ I spot her in the crowd and begin to run.

_If I'm proud perhaps I should explain_  
_I couldn't bear to lose you again" _We leave each other's embrace. We link arms and chatter until the doors to the terminal set close. Eric yells CUT and we hug and I don't know why. But it feels good. Really... really good.

Now I know how Brittana feel.

* * *

**Thanks guys! So review, write and PM me. **

"


	21. Chapter 14

**Wassup! 49 days till xmas! (thought you might like to know). Anyway, here is the revealing chapter. Obviously, the next one will show the callback list. Review and enjoy. x**

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I can't help but feel absolutely petrified that i'm going home. It's always a possibility, even though I did win the homework. I could be like Marissa in Tenacity season 1 or Hannah, maybe even like Michael. You just never know. Rob, Nicki and Zac enter from the wings while we file in. I can't help but fiddle with the buttons on my short dungarees. My tiny spiral top that I bought rides up, so I swiftly pull it back down. Not on camera. I look over at Daniel. I hope I didn't let him down.

"Hey guys," Roberts soft voice coos. "So, your task was quite full on this week, and very open and serious. We don't usually do acting based tasks like this or actability this early. You handled the pressure very well. Picking a bottom three was very hard this week. But, let's get to it." I rub my palms together subtly behind my back. Please, Please.

"Let's start with Riley, our homework winner," Oh god. I can't breathe! "Riley, this week you rose to the plate, changing and adapting your usual self very well. So, Riley, you are top of the callback list! Well done, see you next week!" Everyone claps. I feel so accepted. Finally.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

The applause stops and I lower my shaking hands. I really don't want to go home. Not now. To be honest, I don't know what i'd do if... people went home. Two certain people. Daniel and Kaylee. I know, it sounds bad being so caught up with Daniel when he doesn't even like me, but it feels right when I'm with him. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, but those two have changed this experience for me. For good.

"Jordan, Nami, Bronwyn, Kaylee, Daniel and Willow," Come on. Please. Nicki cracks into a broad smile. "You are all through to next week! Great job guys!" I hug Kaylee, squeezing her. She wheezes that she can't breath so I let her go, true relief on her flawless face. We leave the stage and meet with Riley. She hugs us tight and impersonating Rose from Titanic by saying 'I'll never let go' well, at least I'm still here for another week. Unless Riley suffocates me first.

* * *

_Beatrice's POV _

I had a suspicion that i'd be here. Not a modest one, but a true worry. I stand with Liam, Sandra and Suzanne on the stage which made my dreams come true. But it's also the place where they could be destroyed. And it scares the hell out of me.

"Liam, you are here because we felt that, in the transformed you seems, the believable side of it got lost, unlike your lab , we needed a bit more from you. Your vocal was great, but there needed to be more depth in your acting. It also needed to be more natural. Beatrice, we felt that, although your vocal was great, your acting lacked emotion." I agree. I wonder how Nami feels right now. Nothing, probably. It was a short friendship.

"Sandra, you had a strange problem in the booth. You aced your hard solo, but struggled immensely with your simple solo. "

* * *

_Liam's POV_

I feel like I should be here but I shouldn't. It's like when you irritate a teacher you hate but keep doing it for the satisfaction, and it's fun until you get a detention. It is just like that. Kinda.

"Beatrice, you will be performing for Ryan tonight." I see her head droop. Oh no, poor lil flower.

"Suzanne,you will also be doing a performance for Ryan tonight." A tear lands on the floor. 'We have a jumper!'

"Sandra... you... are doing a last chance performance tonight." I just lost myself.

* * *

Beatrice: Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol

Suzanne: Domino- Jessie J

Sandra: There are worse things I could do- Grease


	22. Chapter 15

_Beatrice's POV_

__I feel really faint. But I can't stop. I can't give up or pull out. It's nerves, it's life. It happens all the time. Only this time, how I take the nerves with CHANGE my life. Forever. And ever. So, no pressure! I make my way onto the stage, my tiered dress bouncing along as I stride forward.

"Hi everyone, hope you're having a nice day. I'm Beatrice and I'll be performing Chasing Cars" I purse my lips, waiting for the backing to begin. I my insides do a summersault. Smile. Breath. Don't. Die.

_We'll do it all_  
_Everything_  
_On our own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

__Far away applause travels towards me, the response surprising. But I welcome it. I embrace it. I feed off it.

"So, what went wrong this week?" Ryan asks, and I don't know what to say. That I messed up?

"I just... I didn't quite push hard enough. I really tried, but my performance wasn't very strong." He approves. He nods and tells me to go. I feel like i've done enough. But you can never be sure of anything.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

I wish I wasn't in this position. I hate this feeling.

"Hit it!" I say, and the music kicks in obediently. I have to give it my all. I need to show them that I am worth the risk.

_"I'm feeling so so free_  
_I feel it raining on me_  
_You're a... uh..._  
_I don't wanna explode?!_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
_Do do do... oooh_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second that we touch don't_  
_Ever ever ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Damn this love is skin tight_  
_Baby, come on_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Boom me like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Every second I forget these words_  
_But baby please I'll tell you what you wanna know_  
_This is the best bit so_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino"_

I can't believe I messed it up. I want to run away and cry. I do the latter. I break down. I know, after that I'm going home. I don't want to know. So I leave, the only English words leaving my mouth are 'Sorry' and 'I can't'. I'm sorry I can't be what you want. I'm sorry that I've blown it. I can't believe I'm going home.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__"Lovely to meet you all. I'm Sandra and I will be performing 'There are worse things I could do' from the musical grease. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

_There are worse things I could do,_  
_Than go with a boy or two._  
_Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy,_  
_And no good,_  
_I suppose it could be true,_  
_But there are worse things I could do._

_I could flirt with all the guys,_  
_Smile at them and bat my eyes._  
_Press against them when we dance,_  
_Make them think they stand a chance,_  
_Then refuse to see it through._  
_That's a thing I'd never do._

_I could hurt someone like me,_  
_Out of spite or jealousy._  
_I dont steal and I dont lie,_  
_But I can feel and I can cry._  
_A fact I'll bet you never knew._  
_But to cry in front of you,_  
_That's the worse thing I could do. "_ I finish and hope I've done enough. I'm not ready to leave.

"Why the hell are you here?" Ryan asks, shock filling his voice.

"I had trouble in the booth?!"

"No! No way! I don't believe you!"

"Uh huh! You have no idea what a pickle I got into."

"Well, I'm glad you were here. Now I love you even more. Thank you Sandra!"


	23. Callback List: Week 2

**The glee project**

****_Called Back_

___Riley_

_Nami_

_Kaylee_

_Jordan_

_Bronwyn_

_Willow_

_Daniel_

_Liam_

_Sandra_

_Suzanne_

* * *

_Not called Back_

Beatrice


	24. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. I was really upset about voting out Beatrice, she was very inspirational and I wish I didn't have this job sometimes. Anyway, here's the chapter! **

_Kaylee's POV_

__She cried. All of last night, she was sniffling about Beatrice's departure. I would be the same. I was emotional to, I have to admit. Every time someone leaves, it makes you feel empty, like 'What if that was me?' or 'Should it have been me?'. It is an eerie feeling. Every time I look at her, I imagine her hurt little hiccuppy cries, the pure sense of loss in her voice.

_"This wasn't her time. She should be here, lying in the bed next to mine, snoring quietly. But she's not. Nothing will be right anymore, it's not the same. All I can do is miss her"_

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__Two weeks running! I've lost someone who cared about me. Kye was... well, Kye but Beatrice was different. She was shy yet outgoing, bold but insecure. I feel like it was too soon for her. At least I'm here though. Here for both of them.

Robert comes in and we are all ready to know the theme. The tension is killing me.

"Hey guys! So, this week the theme is a bold one. It requires confidence, co-operation and connection. You're theme is... Sexuality! " Well, I have THIS in the bag. Nothing tastes sweeter than revenge.

* * *

_ Liam's POV_

Oh god no! Really! After all I've been through! Are they TRYING to get me out?

"Your song is... Animal by the Neon Trees!"

Answer: Hell Yes.


	25. Chapter 17

_Willow's POV_

__We stand with our backs facing the mentor. I still can't believe we're in the same room as him! He is so hot. I mean, not supermegafoxyawesomehot, but pretty sexy. Accordingly it's in his contract? What?

_"So this week's mentor is someone with a lot of experience in this field. They are an amazing singer, and a very good dancer. But their appeal is undeniable. Here they are... " My head screams Darren but I know it's not. Damn him and his versatility. _

_Then he walks in. Blonde hair, good looking and the biggest mouth I've seen on a real person. Oh crap, I've gone week. It's Trouty Mouthed Ken. _

__The backing kicks in and we run to our respectable pairs. Daniel pulls me by the arm, pushing me against the burgundy wall. Let's get loud.

* * *

_All: Na, na, na, na, na..._  
_Na, na, na, na, na..._

_Daniel: Here we go again_  
_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_Liam: So take it easy on me_  
_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Kaylee: Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_Nami: You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_All: No I won't sleep tonight_

_Bronwyn: Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_Girls: What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Suzanne: Here we are again_  
_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_Jordan: It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_

_Sandra: I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_

_Boys: And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

_Willow: Hush, hush, the world is quiet_  
_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_Riley: It's us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand?_

_All: Woah, I won't sleep tonight_  
_Oh, oh, I want some more_  
_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_  
_What are you waitin' for?_  
_Say_ goodbye_ to my heart tonight_

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__We finish and I let go of Liam's tie as he stumbles back, startled by my sexiness. Obviously.

"Great job. Now, I'm not great with words, unless I'm doing impressions, or 'waking up in the morning and deciding to swallow the sun!'" James Earl Jones. Yes, dorkasaurrus, I know. "But here it goes. Daniel, loved your voice in this song. Really good edge to it and it sounded great. Liam. Funny and Dorky, like Sam can be. Fab. Kaylee, great acting, work on the vocal. You just need to really feel it." He thrusts. Shit. "Nami," I know what I'm going to hear. Praise, praise, praise. "Wow. I'm speechless. You are... just wow."

"I have that effect on people"

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__Being in the bottom has made me strive to be better. It's a horrific feeling, the thought that your dreams could be crushed by reading under 5 syllables (In my case, two. San-dra). So I really tried. I hope it payed off.

"Bronwyn, I feel like you need to take more risks and come out of your shell more. K? You are really talented, and very pretty. So you can do it, believe okay? Suzanne, you were pretty good. You need to let go a bit more, it was a bit stiff. Cool. RIght, Jordan. You need to use your body more. Your voice sounded epic, but you need to really connect and show it. Sandra, unlike with some other people, I believed you. You connected with your partner Suzanne so well, it was really good. Willow, you seemed really awkward. Just chill out, okay? And, lastly, Riley. I thought the acting was good, but it wasn't... quite there. You know what I mean?"

I feel so relieved. If I hadn't delivered, I wouldn't forgive myself. Ever.

"So, Chord, who's the winner of the homework assignment? "

"It's the one and only..."


	26. Chapter 18 You drive me crazy lyrics

**Before you ask, I have changed the song. It was Kiss by Prince, but I looked at my plan and thought the song below was better so... enjoy!**_  
_

_Suzanne's _POV

"...Nami!" Woop de doop. What a shocker. Oh well, I tried. We all did. Especially Sandra. Crap, I'm going all bitchy again. Count to ten Suzy.

"So Nami, you will have a one on one with Chord and a step up in this weeks group number which is..."

"Which is...You drive me crazy by Brittany Spears!" Chord announces, making us all clap and react in our own random ways. I am going to ace this. My one question, which guy can beat Jake?

* * *

_Nami's POV_

Finally! I can get my mack on with one of the guys. Not Liam though, he smells like an old library. And bagpipes. I don't wanna know.

Like, Ever.

* * *

Lyrics

_Sandra:Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin, what can I do _

_Bronwyn: Baby, you spin me around  
The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground_

Willow:Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see

_Kaylee:You drive me crazy __  
I just cant sleep _

_Liam: I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
_

_Riley: Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night_

Daniel: Tell Me, you're so into me  
That i'm the only one you will see 

_Nami: Tell me, i'm not in the blue  
That i'm not wastin, my feelings on you_

Suzanne: You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep 

_Liam: Im so excited, I'm in too deep _

_Jordan: Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night_

_All: You drive me crazy _

_Nami: I just cant sleep  
Im so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night_

Liam: You Drive Me Crazy (All bar Liam:You drive me crazy baby)  
Sandra: Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright  
Daniel: Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
All:Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night


	27. Chapter 19

_Bronwyn's POV_

I knew this week wouldn't be my week, but I didn't know i'd fail this much! I can't believe I was so stupid. God! Why am I so insecure. Why can't I ACT confident. Oh yeah, I can't act. Sandra's been really good though. She's really encouraged me, staying up every night to help me with my solo or connection. In that sense, I'm lucky. Without Sandra, I'd be gone by now. We just...click, Sandra and I. As friends obviously, I have my eye on someone else...

Sandra comes out of the booth, beaming. She taps Liam on the shoulder and he pulls away from his DS. He pulls himself up before waddling into the booth. He reminds me of a penguin. I really don't know why! My green eyed friend sits down next to me, making a popping sound with her mouth. We giggle and start talking about the week. She says her solo went really well and she's really excited about the week. Nami's solo sounded great, she heard it when she was waiting to record her other line. I really admire Sandra. She has NEVER won a homework, but she still tries hard every week. I don't think she should have been in the bottom last week. But she's come back stronger. She always does. I wish I could do the same.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

Damn I'm lucky. That's what Jordan and Liam say. Partnered with the sexy homework winner Nami, two solos. But to me, something's missing. Something big. It feels like I'm searching for something, or someone, to fill the gap inside me. But who? How the hell should I know?

"_ Tell Me, you're so into me  
That i'm the only one you will see_" Nicki thumbs up. She's always so understanding and kind. Like her. Like whoever this lover should be. They are here, I can feel it. If I knew, I would say by now. The thing is, I'm clueless.

_"Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night" _Last night, I was awake for hours, trying to put the pieces together. As I leave, I can't help but think... what if? What if this person is just a figment of my imagination? I dream about her, you know. I haven't told anyone, obviously. What would you say?

"I had a dream about a chick but I have no idea who it is" No. But I can remember something. She has blonde hair.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__I let my feet hang over the edge of the footstool, not crossing them like I usually do. I listen intently to Kaylee as she talks about some band called The Wanted. Kaylee and I have become quite good friends, along with Willow. Willow eventually comes out of the booth, she looks quite flourished. She takes a seat and I rise, slowly making my way to the booth.

"Maybe by Xmas man hands!" Nami calls. Embarrassed, I shuffle swiftly into the booth. My cheeks cool down when they are smacked by the fan which hits me hard when I enter. Nicki grins at me. I take my place by the stand, praying that I'll do fine. In my mind, I think of what Chord said and try to really push it. After my first take, I stride out to the rest of the gang and smile. Victory.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__I'm quite excited about being paired with Suzanne. She's actually a really nice person though, she just needed that push. I sing my solo and know that it will take a few more takes.

7 takes later, I finally crack it. I punch the air, exhausted yet excited. I thank Nicki and exit through the metal door. I plonk down next to Daniel. The three of us guys are pretty close, always hanging out together. To glance over at the girls. Her eyes lock with mine but she looks away first. I stare after her as she walks through the gap doorway to get another coffee. I stand up, my body's not mine anymore. Like I'm sleepwalking, I follow her to the kitchen. I lean against the door frame. She sees me and smiles.

"Want a coffee?" Damn it! Say something.

"Nah, I'll make one in a minimin." Oh god, Liam's rubbing off on me. She looks slightly puzzled- I would be to- before she brushes past me, leaving me alone. I DON'T EVEN LIKE COFFEE!

* * *

**I'm quite pleased with this chapter, sorry about the whole I-haven't-written-for-ages thing. So, next is the choreography with the evil mastermind Zach Woodlee! I'll do some Liam, Willow, Suzanne, Nami etc... then. Drop a review to tell me what you think. :)**


	28. Chapter 20

**Wow, 20 chapters! Yay! We'll celebrate when I get to 50. Anyway, Zach attack. BOOM! I'm not gonna give too much away about pairings this chapter. Some ships will become apparent in the next 2 chapters. All questions will be answered. AT LEAST 1 COUPLE WILL BE REVEALED!**

**Here is the concept, as I forgot to mention it:**

**It's homework club, and all the stereotypical 'geeks' are studying in the library. They all wear uniforms. For the girls, it's a pencil skirt, white shirt, red and black tie up ties, black suspenders, brouges and a black blazer. They we ar their hair up, in either a plait of some sort, bunches or a ponytail. The boys wear black trousers, red and black tie up ties, v neck jumpers, black blazers, suspenders and white shirts. They don't show their crushes their feelings until Nami, the head geek, approaches Daniel. Then a riot breaks loose. At the end, it flashes back to them studying, like a dream sequence. Camera zooms in on Nami who shrugs. End.**

* * *

_Nami's POV_

Zach has so much enthusiasm it makes my head hurt. But I don't show it. I have to be on top of my game so I'm not wrongly put in the bottom. I watch as Sandra and Bronwyn hunt through the prop box. I stand, twiddling a tie in the gaps in my fingers. My hair is tied in a ponytail, in the centre of my head. I can't help but watch Daniel as he leans into the box, showing his luminous pink boxers. WTH? Pink! The world has lost it's mind.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

__Zach signals that we have to get into our partners. Me and Riley smile at each other before wandering over toone of the two seater tables in the room. By the time we rush to the back (and I fall over but lets not bring that up) Nami and Daniel have nabbed the best seats. Damn their balance! I take a gander at my surroundings. There are bookcases on the right side wall and a librarians desk on the left. On the desk there is a globe, a computer and some pencils and left over nothings. In the end, Riley and I end up at the front, next to Sandra and Bronwyn. They beam at us and I awkwardly make a face which is meant to be a smile.

"Okay guys!" Zach calls.

"Sir yes Sir!" Calls Jordan from behind me.

"Let's get sexy!" Crap. That does NOT sound right.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

Jordan and I make small talk as we watch Sandra and Bronwyn learn choreography. Sandra gets it quickly- she has to look across at Bronwyn before writing down a quiz question. Bronwyn, on her solo, has to stand up and spin while walking over to a bookshelf. She improvises there for a while. But she can't get the spin. We watch in horror as she trips over the chair leg. Jordan sprints over to her, catching her a second before she would hit the floor. He sits their on his knees, holding her head in his strong hands, before turning her round and helping her up. Before making sure she's okay, he passes her a small scrap of paper. She nods. And I thought he was just returns to his seat and I whisper:

"The punk and the underdog. That's a new one." And all he can say back is:

"I know."

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I wish love was always that easy. I guess I'll never be that lucky. To be honest, I always knew he liked Bronny. He was forever looking at her, it was obvious. Just like I am with Daniel. Ah crap. Zach makes his way over to Kaylee and I. I'm happy to be with Kaylee. But part of me wishes I was with-

"Willow. You are going to be over at the bookshelf when Bronwyn comes over. You'll sit down, carrying a book called 'The only one' and a panflit will slip out. Kaylee, you'll look up at her smiling knowingly before going back to your work. The panflit title is 'Your the one I want WJ' and it says Kaylee's name on the bottom. Then improvise. Okay?" Me and Kaylee smile at each other. I don't feel so alone anymore.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__I know I have to make my move soon. I feel eyes on me but I don't look, why should I? When Riley sings her solo, Nami approaches me. I gulp. As instructed by Sargent Woodlee (well... that's what Jordan calls him) Nami pulls me into her space by the tie, where I snake head out of it and undo a few buttons of my shirt. I pull her onto my lap, kissing her softly on the neck. When Nami gets off me, I brush myself off and sit back in my own chair. When I look up, I see Willow bending down at the bookshelf. I never noticed how... good she looked in that department. I look her down and spot a mark on the back of each ankle. Looking closer, I see they are words. No... No way!

"Hey Willow!" I say, surprising her. She shoots up, holding a Harry Potter book in her hand. "Remember, DON'T FORGET to put that back,"

"Uh... I won't?" She says it almost like a question. I try again.

"Sorry, I just saw the tat on your ankle."

"Uh huh? That's cool," She hops onto the table where Suzanne is sitting. Suzanne jumps up abruptly, regains composure and glides over to Kaylee. Willow removes her shoes and pops off her socks, revealing the words 'Don't forget' in spirally letters on one ankle and 'Don't stop believing' on the other.

"Awesome!" I exhale breathlessly, tracing the lines out with my finger. I hold her hand as we leave the room and stand in the corridor. I take off my shirt, tossing it in some random direction. I lose track of time, showing her my tattoos and telling her what they mean. Zach storms outside, taken aback by my half nakedness. I stagger around, bending over to find my shirt. This reminds me of two weeks ago, when Willow woke me up. When she hid my shirt under the sofa. When I felt how she obviously feels about me now. I pretend I don't notice. But I do. And now I'm caught in the middle, like a tug of war rope. All I know is, at some point, someone will win. Someone will win my heart, whether I like it... or not.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know it wasn't very dancey, but oh well. So, what's the newest ship name? Brondan? Jorwyn? I don't know, do you? So there is da love triangle. Daniel, Willow and mystery girl! Which way will it go? Tell me what you think in a review. ****There are more ships to come, and we will discover mystery girl. **

**Girls, please let me know what your characters sexuality is. I need to know ASAP!**

**Also, I was wondering if, in future, you wanted me to record how solos in homeworks/ music vids sound. I can try and sound like the characters. When I write i do it so, if you think you'd like to hear the solos how I imagine them, lemme know in a review or PM. Thanks peeps, will update tomorrow!**


	29. Chapter 21

**Right guys, I have chosen Brondan as it sounds cooler. Thanks girl for your speedy answers.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

Show time. This week, more than any other, I have the feeling that I'm going to fail. I know that's not at all optimistic, but this week is a challenge for all of us. Well... bar Nami. She's pinning us all to the wall. I can see why. I watch her as she practises seducing Daniel, removing his blazer and tie. I nudge Bronwyn who sits next to me, sipping her Lucozade.

"Oooohhhh! Look at that!" I purr at her, grinning from ear to ear. She awkwardly laughs, nerves creeping in to her voice. Soon Willow taps me on the shoulder, signalling that it's time. We snake through the lights, camera and... action before passing the mentors who peer at their small screen. Smiling, I make my way onto set. Bring it on. They can throw it all at me, but I won't give in... not yet anyway.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

I can't stop quivering. Every part of my body tingles with fear and adrenaline. Maybe three energy drinks was a bit much! I spot Jordan in the crowd of make up artists and contestants and he waves, his sexy smile making my knees feel even weaker than before. I scramble onto my chair, my eyes darting around searching for Sandra. She reveals herself in her outfit. Damn! I thought Nami rocked geek chic! Sandra perches on her seat, sliding her geek glasses to her nose before tying her hair back into a messy plait. I wish I could be that effortless. She give eachother a reassuring smile, then the music kicks in.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I prepare for my moment. Screwing this up would leave me in the bottom, and I know that's a possibility as I'm about as a guinea pig! Being with Liam is a nice feeling, we feed off of each other, always helping one another to achieve and perform. It reminds me of Will, my biggest crush back at home. I can never forget graduation, when we stood together and he held my hand when I received my diploma. When he told me that he loved me, but I had to say no. It still breaks my heart, that feeling of guilt. I still think about his face when I declined. For a moment, I thought he meant it. But, who would go for me? Who?

I lip synch as I turn my head to see Nami before facing the front and leaning hard on my elbows. You know... Liam's pretty cute when he smiles...

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

"That's a rap guys! Thank... GOD!" Eric pants, obviously tired from bossing us around. Why didn't I choose to be a director again? I collect my aztec style backpack, swinging it over my right shoulder. I shake out my hair, still poofed up from when I removed it. I smooth it down as I walk towards Nami to congratulate me. A hand on my shoulder stops me, causing me to spin round. It's Suzanne.

"Have you heard?" She questions quickly, gasping for breath. I put a steady hand on her shoulder.

"What?" I ask, hoping nothing bad has happened.

"Daniel... Kaylee..." She weezes, starting to catch her breath.

"Okay, sit down. What's happened?" I try to calm myself, my voice beginning to escalate.

"They... Are... together..." My mouth hits the floor with a _thump_! Why do I never get what I want?

* * *

**DIDN'T SEE DAT COMIN, DID YA? Kaylee has AURBURN HAIR WITH BLONDE HIGHLIGHTS! Hehe, it's a love square. Yay! Anyway, sorry about the terrible quality of this chapter! **


	30. Chapter 22

_Nami's POV_

__Standing on the auditorium stage, I have never felt so alone. It's strange to think that, only one week ago, Beatrice was here in this position. Before she left, she told me one thing.

_"Before I go, I need to tell you 't let it get to your head. You ARE amazingly talented, and you can win. You're a front runner, but that doesn't mean you can do it all. You are not invincible. You are only human. But, don't build yourself to high, it will hurt even more when you fall"._

__It makes me shiver. Her last words hang in my mind. _"Don't build yourself up too high, it will hurt even more when you fall" _The worst part is, I know she's right. I've let it get to my head. I'm not the best. I'm not perfect. And now, more than ever, I know that I'm not doing this for me anymore. I am doing it for her. For Beatrice.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

I can't breathe. I am more nervous than ever. Not just for me, but for Bronwyn to. Now, I think she's crazy sexy, but the judges might not agree. And I was bad to. Seven takes. I know my fate, so I'm just praying for her.

"Hey guys. So this week was sexuality. Some of you brought the house down, while others of you did not quite rise to the challenge." I rub my hands together, my sweaty palms sliding across one another.

"Let's start with this weeks NVP... Nami. Nami, you really shon throughout the week. So congratulations, you are through to next weeks show!" What shocks me is that Nami nods. She doesn't rub it in, she doesn't celebrate. She just modestly nods and makes her way off stage, smiling at the rest of us. To be honest, that makes me even more nervous.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

__I feel like I'm gonna crap my pants. Oh shit. I can't help but feel like I need stabilizers. Robert's voice makes me jump and I don't know why. I'm losing it!

"Suzanne, Daniel, Kaylee, Sandra and Riley... you are also through to next week! Congratulations!" There are shrieks and smiles, and Willow, Jordan, Bronwyn and I are left on stage. And I know how it'll go. I'll get left to the bottom two. I'll lose. I'll perform my heart out. I'll go home.

"So, Jordan," Robert nods at Nicki who clears her throat.  
"You know why you're here, because you... had some trouble in the booth."

"Not much, OBVIOUSLY!" Jordan exaggerates, his arms outstretched. The mentors giggle at his sarcasm.

"Bronwyn, we felt like you didn't really shine this week. You faded in the group number and you didn't take on some of the notes you were given about confidence." I can see her taking it in.

"Liam," I shallow, feeling like I may pee. Oh god, oh god! "We felt like you slipped out of character during the shoot and could have pushed yourself more." I can't do anything but stare and nod. I've gone numb.

"Willow, we felt like you were awkward though out the week, always feeling quite exposed." She knows.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I know they're right. I know that I'm not good enough, that I'm not pretty enough. I know that in more ways than one. He chose her over me. It's fair. She's beautiful. I'm sure they'll be so happy together. I know that.

"So Jordan, you will be performing for Ryan tonight." He sighs, head in his hands and a look of pure upset on his face.

"Bronwyn, you will also be performing for Ryan tonight." A silent tear rolls down her cheek. Not again, not now.

"Liam... you will not be performing this week. Well done, you're on the callback list!" He is in shock. To be honest, I barely notice. I'm still taking in that, once again, my dreams could be shattered.

* * *

Jordan- Sweet Child of Mine- Guns n roses

Bronwyn- A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

Willow- Use Somebody- Kings of Leon


	31. Chapter 23

_Bronwyn's POV_

I stand on the side of the stage, hearing the mentors discussing something quietly. Then I see him, the man. I find it hard to swallow fearing, If I do, I'll throw up. My body tenses up and I try to breathe. I'm signalled to go so I begin to come on. My legs shake as I stumble on stage. I wave sheepishly, awkwardly smiling at the judges. How does the first line go again?

"Hi... I... Uh, god I'm killing this!"My shaking hands slap my forehead.

"Don't worry Bronwyn, how about we start again, huh?" Robert decides, nodding to me reassuringly.

"Okay. Hello, I'm Bronwyn and I'll be singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri" I wait for the piano to begin its tune, my breathing heavy and laboured. The sheer thought of this performance making or breaking me is terrifying. I'm not ready, not yet. Not now. There's just too much to lose.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Perfection in all he is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

"That was very nice Bronwyn. So, it's plain to see that you are easily the least confident contender, and that is a huge disadvantage for you. And you aren't exactly a triple threat as... you need to work on performance and acting in general. But you are a great singer and dancer, just... be bold! Be brave! Thanks very much"

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__When I'm collected to sing, my heart starts pounding inside my chest. I can't help but let Bronwyn fill my mind. Was she okay? Is she crying? But the important thing is this performance. I love this song, and not doing it justice is heartbreaking. I have to do this, I have to.

* * *

Soon I'm on the stage, in front of the judges.

"Hey guys, Jordan here singing the one and only Sweet Child of mine by the iconic Guns and Roses.

_"She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_  
_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder_  
_And the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go?_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_Where do we go?_  
_Oh,_  
_Where do we go now?_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_  
_Sweet child,_  
_Sweet child of mine."_

__I come out of my dark world, propping the mic stand back into it's place. Nicki looks slightly stunned. Was I that bad?

"That was probably one of the best last chances I have ever seen." And cue my jaw dropping!

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__"Hello again Willow? Back again, are you?"

"Yeah. Well, I am Willow, as you know, and I'll be performing Kings of Leon's smash hit Use Somebody!

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me, someone like me_  
_Someone like me, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_  
_Someone like you, somebody_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see"_

__"Wow Willow, great show. You are so interesting and versitile. Why are you here this week then?" I shuffle awkwardly in my space, rolling the microphone in my hands.

"Well, I just didn't feel confident and I was really self concious."

"Thank you Willow, thank you very very much!"

I exit the stage, winding through through the people and equipment before finding myself at the door to the complex. Now we wait. Now, I can't help but cry.


	32. Callback List: Week 3

**The glee project 3**

Called Back:

Nami

Sandra

Daniel

Suzanne

Kaylee

Riley

Liam

Jordan

Willow

Bronwyn

* * *

Not called back:

* * *

YOU ARE ALL CALLED BACK!


	33. Chapter 24

_Jordan's POV_

Bronwyn cuddles up close to me on the sofa. I am so glad no one left last week, because this is bliss. I feel so content, like everything has finally fallen into place. Sandra enters the room, takes one look at us and takes a seat on the other side from us. I wonder why? We used to be so close but, after Sexuality, she became a bit... distant. We were such good friends, but now we're not. And i have no idea why. I wish I knew.

A few minutes later, Robert enters the room. Everyone files in, sitting in their usual spots. When the chatter dies down, Robert clears his throat, signalling that he wants us to shut up.

"Hey guys. This week is a great theme for any glee actor. It is something which is very important in roles as, sometimes, you need to get out of your shell and take chances. The theme is... Fearlessness!" We burst into excitable chaos. This week, I'm ready. I can do this, I know I can.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

After being so close to going, this theme scares and excites me. I will be able to prove that I can do this. I can win and be on glee. Despite my enthusiasm, this prospect scares me. I find it hard to really show myself. So this will be a challenge. But, if I get this week right, I might have a shot. Finally.

"Your song is a great one. It hasn't been performed on glee but it was written by one of the shows stars." Oh god yes, it can't be! Cna it? Da- "It's Status Quo from the musical Starship!" I think I may have just died.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

No. Freaking. Way! I never thought we'd have this opportunity, and yet here it is! Willow and I high five, the split second of contact making my fingers tremble slightly. When Robert leaves, I exhale and throw myself at the lyric sheets. We shotgun lines and soon we're ready to perform. To be perfectly honest, I can't wait!

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

Waiting for the mentor to come in is unbelievably nerve-racking. First, Ryan enters the room. My heart catches in my throat. He is followed closely by the writers. I'm in shock. THE Dianna Agron finally appears, looking like a goddess in a floral playsuit with her now long hair tied in a secure side pony. She is scarily beautiful.

"So guys, you are performing in front of Ryan, 3 of the glee writers and your mentor Dianna Agron who plays Quinn on glee."

"Fearlessness is about stepping out of your comfort zone. I mean, I have played a few clicks on glee. Cheerleader, Pregnant girl, Prom queen obsessive, Skank, wheelchair bound girl... and a sane one! When you're not comfortable in scenes, you have to push through- that's when you get the best results! So, let's see what you've got!" We plant our chairs in a neat line in front of us, trying hard not to look at the 6 pairs of eyes scrutinizing us. The accoustic backing begins and I take in a long, calming breath. I can do anything. Anything...

* * *

_Jordan: It starts with not questioning the answers_

_Or giving up before you've begun_

_Suzanne: It locks all the doors_

_Increases the pressure_

_Riley: And in a flash_

_Your time is up before it's done_

_Kaylee: And you won't know how it can feel_

_To feel at all_

_Nami:So I say no to status quo Who wants to be like the rest And deny the best that I'm meant for _

_Liam: I will show the status quo Who wants to be normal I'll never conform _

_All: I will be content to resent the status quo _

_Daniel: I'll kick down the walls around me They don't know how strong I am _

_Sandra: I'm not defined by boundaries They will never understand _

_Bronwyn: I'm so much more Than status quo _

_Willow: Who cares about being another pipe dreamer Stuck on the bottom floor _

_All until end: And I know It's time to go_

_ So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted But I think that I might have made it so _

_When I said no, no, no To status quo_

_ Cause it's everything Everything I am!_

* * *

_vo*caro* /i/s1FHe*VvmjWq6_


	34. Chapter 25

_Kaylee's POV_

__I'm really happy with the outcome of that performance. We take our seats and Miss Agron (still stunned she's here) rears herself up to go.

"Wow. That was great you guys! Awesome! So, I'll do this in order. Okay, so I'm starting with... Jordan!?" She says it almost like a question. "You were great. You made it your own and your actions and raw tension really made you sound... well... fearless! Suzanne, you were really good. I thought your characterisation was also very strong and interesting. Riley, I need to see more fearlessness. I thought you sounded great, just... give me more I need that fighting spirit!" I gulp. Being criticized by the almighty Agron might kill me. Please be good comment, please! "You were so effortless. You were so fearless in yourself, and really confident. Well done!" I sort of zone out. Dianna things I'm confident and effortless and stuff. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!

* * *

_Nami's POV_

This is the first time I've been worried about what will be said. This 'new me' is terrifying. I can pull through though, I will.

"You just need to push more, Nami. Okay? I need that edge to your voice. Cool." I knew it. I knew I wouldn't get it. I feel like a deflated balloon. This is harder than I thought. I rest my head on my hand and try to stay focussed as Dianna continues her feedback.

"Liam, you had so much passion in your voice. It was refreshing. Daniel, wow! Powerhouse or what! You were so good. Sandra, good job. This song was obviously not the best thing for you, but you tried really hard and made it effective. Thumbs up! Bronwyn. I really, REALLY felt it from you. It was so sincere. And, lastly, Willow. You lvoe this song, don't you! I could see the passion. You really were fearless. Ryan, care to elaborate?" Dianna turns to the writers, her eyes fixed on the man. The creator of all things. Ryan Murphy.

"I can see why you're the top ten! Those of you who I saw as last chances, you have all upped your games. Well done, and good luck! "

"So, Dianna. Who is this weeks homework winner?" Robert asks.

"You were all great, but there was only one winner for me. And that was... Jordan!" He sits stunned. I would be to!

"So Jordan, you will get a one on one mentoring session with Dianna and a step up in this week's group number which is... Celebrity Skins by Hole!" No, not now. This is going to break me, I know it.


	35. Celebrity Skins Lyrics and concept

**The concept: A rock concert. They have to be fearless as they are performing in front of fans and glee stars alike. They only have THREE ATTEMPTS to do their solo. So, if it sucks, jokes on them. **

**Also, you can still ask for your ranks from the past few weeks and this one, so ask away! **

* * *

**Sing a long and take out spaces and add vocaroo is spelt like that and add the start thing **

** vocaroo/i/s0DQSulsHUtq**

* * *

**Lyrics**

Kaylee: Oh make me over  
I'm all I wanna be  
A walking study  
In Demonology

Liam: Hey, so glad you could make it  
yeah, now you've really made it  
Hey, so glad you can make it now

Bronwyn: Oh look at my face  
My name is might have been  
My name is never was  
My name's forgotten

Nami: Hey,so glad you could make it  
yeah,now you've really made it  
Hey,there's only us left now

Sandra: When i wake up in my makeup  
It's too early for that dress

Willow: Wilted and faded somewhere in Hollywood  
I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh

Suzanne: No second billing cause you're a star now  
Oh Cinderella, they aren't sluts like you

Daniel: Beautiful garbage beautiful dresses  
Can you stand up or will you just fall down

Riley: You better watch out  
Oh what you wish for

Jordan: It better to be worth it  
So much to die for

All: Hey,so glad you could make it  
yeah,now you've really made it  
Hey,there's only us left now

Jordan: You want a part of me  
Well I'm not sellin cheap  
No, I'm not sellin cheap


	36. Chapter 26

_Daniel's POV_

I still have no idea what I'm doing. When called, I shake off Kaylee and enter the booth. I remember when I was here last, it's a weird feeling. Thinking about this 'mystery' girl and then, one week on, we're together. This is exactly what I wanted, I hope. It feels good so it must be okay, or is it? Should this really be happening? I mean, it's live. Does that mean I should really be showing my feelings this openly? Damn, I'm confusing myself! It is good. It will be okay. I won't get my heart broken like all of those times before.

"Hey Nicki! How are you today?" I ask brightly, the door closing quietly behind me, like it doesn't want to be noticed.

"Uh! Fine, just fine." She answers tiredly, making me chuckle.

"Someone's chipper today! Woah woah woah now, don't be to enthusiastic!" I joke. my arms widely flailing about.

"It's only Monday. Give me a few hours and I'll be okay." She replies flatly, like she's in a dream where she doesn't want to be woken up. "Ready to record?" She quickly adds, as if she forgot why we're here today.

"Yeah, sure! If it's not TOOO much trouble!" I reply sarcastically.

"Jordan's rubbing off on you, you know!" She states, pressing the play button in amongst the table of, well... buttons! Finally, my solo is in sight and I prepare my voice. You can do it Dan, you can.

_"Beautiful garbage beautiful dresses_  
_Can you stand up or will you just fall down"_ I exhale, releasing myself from the chains that held me while I sang.

"Wow. Great job! So much energy and passion! Can you send in Sandra?" I exit the room, glancing around for Sandra. She's bent over in the corner with Bronwyn, an earbud hanging in one ear. I tap her on the shoulder and she jumps in shock. We exchange a smile before she pulls herself up and prancing away. Bronwyn is soon accompanied by Jordan, his arm resting on her shoulders. I decide that I should do that to Kaylee. I spin around. She sits with Nami, Willow and Riley in the corner. Best not disturb her, I think.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

I exhale. I knew this would be a challenge, but I can do it. I will do it. I have to push through the pain and the heartache. I get it on take two. That is an achievement for me. The thought of failure frightens me. I've felt that feeling to many times, whether it's true or false. I thank Nicki and take my seat next to Bronwyn, pressing play on my ipod again, resuming the position in the current song. Soon Bronwyn has to go to record so I wave her off. I really hope she does well. After a few minutes I notice Jordan heading in the direction of the kitchen. I have to tell him. But what would I say? 'Hey Jordan, I have a huge crush on you but, as you are dating my best friend I'll let it slide. Bye and good luck in the booth!' No. I can't. Not yet. Not now.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__Finally! I feel at home. Willow, Kaylee, Nami and I were the outcasts of the group, nice but not really included. Floating around aimlessly, wanting to be loved. Now we are, especially Kaylee! We don't talk about that much though. Not because of Kaylee obviously, she could talk about Daniel for hours on end! But... it's Willow. We all knew she liked him. When Kaylee leaves to record, I lean in close to the other girls.

"So... Willow. Are you okay?"

"Of cou-"

"Be honest. About the," I lower my voice. "The Daniel thing"

"What Daniel thing? I don't know what you're referring to!" She exclaims, shocked. I try to hide my feelings.

"Come on Willow, give it up. We know you to well and you weren't great in believability. You are a TERRIBLE liar!" Nami says bluntly. She has a point, but I guess I haven't quite broken her yet.

"I resent that!" Willow overacts, jumping up, offended. I let a laugh escape my lips.

"Come on, spill it." I choke back another chuckle.

"Well here's the- Oh hey Kaylee? How did it go?" Give it time, soon we'll know. Secrets are made to be kept, but promises are there so there is the option to break them.

* * *

_Nicki's POV_

__I lean back in my chair. 10 contenders and one winner. There were 4 problems: Nami, Riley, Liam and Suzanne. Sandra was a minor problem, she didn't have the belief this week. Nami's voice didn't suit the song and slacked slightly, Willow got frustrated (again), Liam got overexcited (he's accordingly an over-excited person), and Suzanne needed a push. In my eyes, the one's to beat this week are Jordan, Kaylee and Bronwyn. They are getting it this week. Bronwyn shocks me more than anyone. She is usually not this confident and strong. I think she might be the dark horse in this competition.


	37. Chapter 27

_Bronwyn's POV_

I am scared and excited about choreography today. We wait patiently for Zach; Sandra, Suzanne and I stretch while everyone else mingles about aimlessly, chatting. When Zach arrives, we gather around him like a flock of flies to a light. We are given choreography (with a lot of Ba's and Da-Di-Do's). While perfecting and polishing the choreography, I see Jordan struggling on the far side of the room. I creep up behind him, putting my hands on his waist. I get a grin out of him before guiding his arms to the right position. Zach's eyes gaze in our direction so I let my hands slip behind my back. I don't want to be too obvious that we're together. I return to my usual place in the dance and we begin moving. Sadly, not all of us get it. Suzanne, Sandra, Kaylee, Riley and I get it time one. Daniel and Willow get it slightly later on, while Jordan, Liam and (suprisingly) Nami are like zombies. It's strange. Zach lets out a slight scream of frustration, his hands by his chest. It makes me let out a slight giggle. But Nami's not laughing, she's... she's crying.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I can't help it. I choke back a sob, my self esteem on the floor. When Zach notices, I nod and point towards the door. When I get told I can go, I sprint out the door. I let myself slide down the wall, my tears staining my shirt. I try so hard, but it's never good enough. I don't have my selfish mask to hide behind, so I'm immune to failure. It's too hard. I feel like I can't do it any more . For the first time ever, I feel like I'm going down the road of ruin. I feel a hand on my shoulder but I don't look up. I know who it'll be. Someone who'll come and laugh in my face.

"Shh... Don't cry. You are perfect." The low tone of the voice shocks me.

"What are you doing here?" I murmur, staring down at my hands.

"I'm here to help you, to give you confidence. You are one of the most talented bitches here. You are a star Nami, believe that. And shine!" And that's when I turn around and our lips collide. When we pull apart, I look at him deeply into his eyes. I just kissed Liam Dryden.


	38. Chapter 28

__**Here's da next one guys. Don't forget to review! Also, I have a hard copy of the ranks, so if you're interested I will tell you. Enjoy, I'm quite pleased with this so I hope it meets expectations. **

* * *

Liam's_ POV_

I hate mornings. After pulling myself out of bed, I plod to the kitchen and plop a piece of toast in the toaster. I stagger drowsily into the living room. I am greeted by the backs of Bronwyn's, Jordan's, Kaylee's, Daniel's,Beatrice's and Riley's heads. Riley spots me first, smacking Daniel so he'll stop talking. The worse thing is that this is Déjà vu. I know this feeling. The feeling of knowing that you are being talked about behind your back. I'm sort of glad Nami isn't involved as it was a bit awkward when we re-entered the dance studio.

* * *

_Flashback from Willow's POV_

_Nami soon came back, quickly followed by Liam. She keeps glancing back, as if she's checking on him. Every time this happen, Liam's head darts around obviously. I give her a quizzical look in the middle of rehearsal, but all she does is ignore me. Then, when she 'sees' me again, I give her a WTH look, nodding in the direction of the door. All she can do is shrug. What I want to know is, what really went on behind closed doors?_

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

It makes me feel so guilty inside. Liam stands firmly in front of us, a sad look in his eye. This shouldn't have happened. I rise to my feet as he turns away. I chase after, placing a hand on his shoulder. He just turns away and I feel broken. I have never felt this way, so… disgusted with what I've done. Only on live TV, I can't break myself anywhere else. I wish it didn't have to happen this way. I wish I didn't have this weight of memories on my shoulders. As he leaves, I look on. Why won't he read our warnings?

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

After an awkward car journey, we arrive at the shoot. We clamber out of the car, Bronwyn's hand in mine, before making our way to Eric in hair and make-up. As homework winner, I feel quite excited about this shoot, more than any other. But this isn't the same as anything I have ever done. We've been 'told' there is a surprise coming, but the thought of not knowing excites me. It makes me shake slightly. After getting made up, I take a good look in a mirror. Yep, still the same guy, with one difference. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BABY!

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

Every time. Every time I see them together, whatever they're doing, I feel sick. Bronwyn is my best friend, and what I'm doing isn't right. As Gym Class Heroes said: 'Holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts.' It's not fair what I'm doing, how I'm dealing with the pain. This is not why I'm here; it's not why I joined this competition. I want to be on glee more than anything, more than I want to say that Jordan's mine. There isn't a point to the war anymore, when I have so much to lose. And I'm not going down without a damn good fight.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I still feel a bit… weird after what happened yesterday. But, no matter. The old me who would have seeked attention about it is gone, replaced by someone who is secretly happy. Nothing will come of it though; he is the only single guy here and I needed someone to love. He probably doesn't REALLY like me and Zach sent him on a mission to get me back on game. Well, you could say it's working. I feel a lot better today and I know how tonight will go, so I need something to be on my side. We are called onto the huge auditorium stage where we'll be shooting. I take in a sharp breath, in awe of the surroundings. In this moment, I know that THIS is where I want to be. This is what I want. This is me.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

The music kicks in and we immediately start the choreography. I still feel a bit shaky, but I know I can do it. I spent all of last night practising! But none of the mentors are impressed. The track stops abruptly and I know what's coming. And, worst of all, I'm right. Zach, annoyed, yells at us. Shocked, we all woodenly get through the dance- woodenly being the key word. I feel so stupid. I could do more. I wish I was like Suzanne, like Bronwyn. I wish I could really _Get _the dance routines and brownie points. I guess I'm trying too hard. I guess I'm born to fail.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

It's frustrating, waiting. We dawdle about, constantly showing and performing the dance to our best standard, and then the others trail behind. It's so aggravating. I know that feeling but now, on the other side of the spectrum, it's just plain irritating. After one and a half hours, it's cracked. Now we move on to our shots. Suzanne, Daniel , Kaylee and I get it in one take. Sandra, Riley, Willow and Nami (thank god) bag it in two, while Liam and Riley use up 3 takes, still not to the best. So, after six hours, we pack up and leave the set, knowing that only 9 of us will return.


	39. Chapter 29

_Liam's POV_

__I have to tell her. As we leave the house and make our way to the auditorium, I grab her arm. She gives me a quizzical look- much like the ones that I am getting from the likes of Daniel and Jordan- but I pull her to the side.

"Nami," Just saying her name is like a kick in the crown jewels. "We need to talk about what happens. But I need a promise first. The promise is that you won't talk for the next minute. Promise? Nod if that's a yes." She gives me a slightly frantic nod, her eyes flicking back to the crowd of contestants by the stage door. I take in a deep breath. Here it goes.

"I love you Nami. I really do. But we need to talk about us and why this can't happen. I am going to set you free. Not because I don't love you, but for two other reasons. One is that soon you are going to be a big big star and I'm not. We know that I won't be here for much longer, but you will. Also, I have... I have a girlfriend."

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I feel like the world is crashing down on me. How could he do that? How could he lead me on when he is in a relationship. It makes me sick.

"I... We... You and me... gotta go" It comes out quieter than I mean. I signal towards the door and rush to Suzanne. "It's a no. I'll tell you later" I whisper. We file on stage and wait patiently for the mentors. I don't know why I'm here. I know I'm in the bottom after this crappy week. I'm hoping Ryan will have mercy. That is a big wish which won't come true. Just like my wish of having someone love me.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__This is the first time I am feeling okay about the revealing. I know it's possible that I will be in the bottom, but I feel like I gave it my all this week. I'm worried about the two people I hold close though: Jordan and Sandra. Sandra really struggled in all aspects, while Jordan had huge problems in choreography. It would kill me to see either of them go home. They are my everything, not to mention that they should be on glee. They have such inspirational stories and kind hearts. I wouldn't be able to take it. I would so volunteer as tribute for them if this was the hunger games. It is a bit like that though. You get viewed in a completely different way, seen as strangers. It is hard; our eyes set on the prize. But, unlike the hunger games, we are real people. No masks, no gimmicks. Just me, myself and I. And I like it that way.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

Robert, Nicki and Zach stand in front of us, their faces quite sober and upset. There are only Ten of us now, and we've become so close. Any one of us going is heartbreaking.

"Hey guys. So this week was a very tough one due to the challenges you faced. So, let's start with our number one this week who is..." I feel like I could be number one. I had no slip ups this week. I must have come in the top three.

"Bronwyn!" No way! I'm so happy for her. Her mouth drops open, obviously shocked by the prospect that she won. Well, well done her.

"Kaylee, Jordan, Suzanne, Daniel and Sandra... you are all also through!" I feel like crying. Another week baby! Another week with my friends, and my boy- friends! I have never been so thankful. Thank you.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I clap, happy that Daniel got through. I look over at Riley. Tears stream down her face, making me feel genuine empathy for her. I don't want to have to go through this again.

"This week we feel like you four didn't quite complete the task. Let's start with Nami," I'm still shocked she's here. I would have thought she would ace this week, as she's so confident in herself... or so she seems.

"This week you had problems in all aspects. We felt like we always needed you to push yourself more, which was your note from Dianna. We felt as if you didn't quite do this. Willow," I know what went wrong, do I need to relive it? "You just took a lot of extra time and support to reach your potential. We needed to see that Willow who doesn't give up, who we all know and love." I know they're right. I wish they weren't though. But wishing is overrated.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

I can't look at them. I can't bear to see the obvious disappointment on their faces, to see them saying what I didn't do. That I'm not good enough. That I didn't try. Because I feel like I did do it all, that I could be good enough. The worse thing is that I tried SO hard. I spent sleepless nights practising but I couldn't get it. Does that make me only satisfactory?

"Riley, we feel as if we needed more from you. There wasn't the fire that we usually see." I feel like I've just been punched in the stomach. I want to breakdown. I want to go cry. I want so many things which I can't have.

* * *

_Robert's POV_

"Liam, we felt like you were just going from one extreme to the other. You were great in the homework, but it slipped, especially in choreography and the actual shoot. "

And now to seal the fate of one girl that I never expected to say this to.

"Nami, you are doing a performance for Ryan tonight." She hangs her head, her hair curtaining her face with shame.

"Liam, you will also be doing a last chance tonight."

"Willow... you... are... not doing a last chance tonight, congratulations."

So, that leaves Nami, Liam and Riley performing tonight. These are some of the biggest characters in the house. It's too close to call. I can't call it, will Ryan be able to?

* * *

**Liam: Locked out of heaven- Bruno Mars**

**Riley: I won't give up- Jason Mraz**

**Nami: Stay- Shakespeare Sisters**


	40. Chapter 30

**Damn, I'm on a roll! I'm in a really good mindset right now, so let's go. So, it's time for Nami, Liam and Riley to strut their stuff on stage. 3 very different people, but who will come out on top?**

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__The microphone I hold in my hands is slippery with sweat. I am extremely nervous, more nervous than I have ever been before. The music starts and I feel like I may explode. Am I really ready for this? No, that's what I say. Luckily for me, I believe in miracles.

_"In the silence of your room _  
_In the darkness of your dreams _  
_You must only think of me _  
_There can be no in between _  
_When your pride is on the floor _  
_I'll make you beg for more _

_Stay with me _  
_Stay with me _

_You'd better hope and pray _  
_That you make it safe _  
_Back to your own world _

_Coz when you sleep at night _  
_They don't hear your cries _  
_In your own world _

_Stay with me" _

__I wipe my eyes. I meant every word of that, no question. I wish Liam could hear that. But he's lost me now. I'm long gone.

"Wow, great job Nami. You are one of the strongest contenders here, and obviously an amazing actress. So... what went wrong this week? It should have been good for you!"

"I just... I just struggled with the transition from last week and, because I am changing so much, I was fighting with myself."

"Who were you before? Describe it." I rack my brains.

"Let's say I was Kitty meets Santana meets Sugar all in one. Especially Sugar and Kitty." I think he got the message. Thinking about it, I know that's who I a- was. I was the girl who wanted the spotlight and love that she didn't deserve, like Sugar. I was the jealous bitch who schemed against others and kissed up like Kitty. I was angry at the world for all the shit it had given me, like Kitty. I didn't mention that I was Quinn. I was a girl who was so messed up and broken. A girl who just wanted someone to love her. I was a monster. I still am.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

_"Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line_  
_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_'Cause your lips takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your love takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long"_

I gave it my all, that can't be denied. My shirt sticks to my chest and my hair is greasy and damp. Who needs Zumba? A day in my shoes is the ultimate workout!

"That was... active! But that's why you're here, isn't it? You went from one side to the other very quickly. Do you agree?" God Ryan scares me. It's like that time when I broke the mean neighbours window when I was seven and had to sit in his kitchen while he shouted at me. Yeah, don't chuck yourself through a psychopathic window, it's not worth it.

"I definitely agree. I drank too much coke before recording, that kept me up all night so I was bad in choreography. And it wasn't even nice coke! "

"I think, if you need to come back, you need to learn how to be a professional. Right now, you are like a 10 year old boy. It's not acceptable. This is a job. This isn't a need to get that balance or you won't get anywhere. Thank you Liam." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I exit the stage, embarrassed. God, I really blew it.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__I have never been so terrified. I snake through the various corridors, a few steps behind my escort. We make small talk. It is definitely small. I don't feel very talkative as I have a one in three chance of losing my big shot. And that scares me. I wait in the wings, taking deep breaths. I wonder how the other two did? Finally, I'm ushered on stage. Don't blow it, don't screw up...

"Hi everyone, I'm Riley Hudson and I'll be performing I won't give up by Jason whatshisface."

"Mraz?" Nicki suggests. I point at her.

"THAT is the one, thank you Nicki!"

"

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No: I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up."_

__The backing fades out and I return to centre stage, placing the mic back on the stand.

"That is what I call a performance! You are certainly and underdog, and I love that. You are a performer and a nice girl. You, to me, are glee. So why are you here?" I feel so privileged to hear those words.

"I just needed to push myself and didn't quite get there. But I promise that, if I come back, I will work my butt of to make you guys proud. Like the song says, I will not give up. Ever."

"And I believe you. Thank you so much Riley, goodbye."

as I leave the stage, the words ' you are glee' hang in my head. That is my motivation, and I will do anything to make Ryan, Robert, Nicki, Zach, Eric, my family, my friends and myself proud. Never forget.

* * *

**Ooh! It's hard. I am quite happy with that chapter. The cast list is up, so go look!**


	41. Callback List: Week 4

**The glee project**

_Called Back:_

_Bronwyn_

_Kaylee_

_Daniel_

_Suzanne_

_Jordan_

_Sandra_

_Willow_

_Riley_

_Nami_

* * *

_Not called back:_

* * *

_Liam_


	42. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Competition is heating up now, only 9 left! Hope you like this and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

There are only two guys left in this competition and neck and neck between them. That statement scares the shit out of me. The boys dorm is quiet, and there's an eerie silence between Jordan and I. It seems like the fact that this isn't a game has finally sunk in. I make my way into the living room and see Kaylee on her own watching TV. I sneak up behind her, covering her eyes.

"Gueeeeessss WHO!"

"Harry Styles?!"

"I'm offended by that accusation!" I comment, exaggerating dramatically. We spend a bit of time cuddling before Willow comes in in a pair of ripped jeans and a batman top which is slit at the sides, showing...

"Hey Willow! Looking good!" I comment. She turns red, her white teeth showing. She mutters 'thanks' before perching on the edge of the sofa. I pat next to me, signalling for her to come sit next to me. I feel Kaylee's eyes on me so I turn around. She looks disapprovingly at me which fuels this kind gesture; I don't like being looked down on or told it's not okay. We watch a few more minutes of 'Dynamic Duets' before Robert enters the room. Part of me wishes he was dressed like a superhero; I am disappointed when he's wearing the same pale blue shirt and sensible black trousers. Let down. Kaylee calls the other guys in and, a few minutes later, we all are waiting anxiously to know the theme.

"Hey guys, what's it like without Liam?" He asks, obviously interested in our response. And that's one thing I admire about Robert Ulrich- he is always so genuine, like a teacher almost. We all murmur our opinions before quieting down.

"So, this weeks theme is another challenging one. It needs to be done and it isn't easy, but it can be quite fun and exciting. Well... not for everyone. Follow me."

* * *

_Suzanne's POV _

__I'm taken aback. Where are we going? We all casually rise to our feet before traipsing out the door. I turn off the light (I'm secretly a bit of an eco freak) before following the crowd to the choir room. When we come in, we see the words 'Danceability' on the board. I immediately celebrate. I mean, this is MY week! I'm so excited! Nothing can bring me down.

"So, your theme is Danceability. Your homework assignment is slightly different. We want to.. test you," Don't get me too excited! "I would like to introduce you to this weeks mentor." Wait, no practise? My heart starts beating double-time. Then, through the bright red door, comes...

* * *

_Riley's POV_

"This is obviously your mentor the amazing dancer Heather Morris who plays Brittany on glee. She is going to explain what is happening this week. While she prepares, take a seat." We scramble around, looking for a chair we could snatch. To be honest, there seem to be more chairs than before. Or are there just less people to fill them? We're halfway now, and the competition is really on. We need to bring our A game every week, and then they give us danceability? This. Is. Hard. After being in the bottom, I need to get up the ranks and improve. I need to be glee.

"Right guys. What's gonna happen is I am gonna put on your song- don't worry, you don't have to sing it- and you get up at any time in the song and improv it out. If two people get up, you can dance together or against each other. Just rock it out, have fun, and show me some neat dancing. Okay?" We all nod and accept our challenge in various ways before electing someone to go first; that person is Bronwyn.

Heather presses play. Aw crap, it's... it's...

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

**"Oppan Gangnam Style!"** We chorus as Bronwyn rocks it out on the floor. She is SO hot. Suzanne steps up to the plate, busting out moves which I didn't even know was real. Bronwyn has some stiff competition for number one. But she'll always be the one to me. Then I think, yolo. I bounce onto my feet and dance like there's no tomorrow. I busto ut some Gangnam style, the lawnmower, macarana, you name it. Eventually, I take a seat, panting and dripping with sweat. I REALLY want to take off my shirt! RESIST. When I sit down, Daniel starts. He is actually a really good dancer. He does some street and break dance, never breaking a sweat. Well, that's what I thought. He stands up and his abs are practically ingraved in his white vest top. Damn him and his talent!

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__Even though I feel weak in the knees after Daniel's abulous display, I get psyched to dance after Sandra. She does some wicked tap and another dance I don't recognise before sitting down next to Bronwyn. But, when I rise to my feet, Kaylee stands up to. This is what I was dreading. She starts doing some dance so I do to. It's like a war, we just fire back at each other. Suprisingly, she sits down first, as if she's tired of fighting. You know what, I am to.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__After Riley has a boogie (I can't believe I just thought that) I begin my routine. I have to get back in the game. So I take parts of various routines I've learned over the years, team them with Zach's dancing and bingo.

**"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!" **Daniel and Jordan roar, the cue for all of us to start doing the gangnam style dance. By the end, we are all weezing and laughing, just like a family. Because that's what we are. We are a family. But there can only ever be one favourite.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

I don't think I've ever had that much fun! We all fall back into our chairs, trying to regain a regular breathing pattern. Heather flaps a random sheet of paper by her face like a fan, beaming at us. I feel like I needed that spontaneousness, that surprise. Now, I feel ready.

"Wow, that was... HOT! I'm gonna comment on all of you in the order you danced okay? I'm kinda upset none of you sang, that sucks. Bronwyn, really really really really really REALLY good. Honestly, I loved it. Suzanne. Damn, you can dance! Seriously, you... were... WHAT! I can't describe it, you were awesome. Jordan, I couldn't help but laugh. You may not have been trained, but you were really funny and confident. YOLO!" He clicks his tongue and does the gun thing; I think I may die. He's just so perfect. But he's not mine. "Daniel, awesome! You can dance. Really well. You shocked me. Coolio. Sandra, you went for a different approach and I really liked it!" I am so glad it was okay. I was nervous as everyone esle was doing something different. Bronwyn gives me a high five and I return it. I'm so glad we're friends.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

Willow... yeah. It was okay, but it wasn't the best. Try not to be such an awkward turtle, okay? Despite that, I think you won the dance of between you and Kaylee. Kaylee, you were good, but just try to expand and make bigger movements, okay?" I give a salute and continue watching Daniel. Willow and him have become quite close and i don't know why. She obviously likes him and it makes me worried that he doesn't like me anymore. Or, worse yet, Daniels doing it to spite me. No, I'm not going to be negative. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he?

* * *

_ Bronwyn's POV_

__I'm glad I did well. If I didn't, I'd be gutted. Part of me thinks I could win, but Suzanne and Daniel were amazing too. Sandra was different so it could be her to. It could be almost anyone, it's getting closer.

"Riley, you were quite bold but it needs a bit of work. We need to see your confidence. You have all the assets, just let go. And, lastly, Nami," I'm hoping Nami's week is better than the last one. I feel like she really struggled last week but she could definitely pick up points this week. "Really well done. You had a good time and lit up the room. Good for you, great job all you peeps!"


	43. Chapter 32 solos

**Sorry about yesterdays super long chapter, but you all got a POV so YAY! So this is the homework winner and any other stuff I want to throw in there. ENJOY! **

**ALSO, I AM POSTING THE RECORDING ON MY PROFILE AS IT SHOULD WORK THERE. SO, IF YA WANNA HEAR IT, MOSEY ON OVER THERE! (I can't believe I just said that)**

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

_"This was really difficult, but the homework winner is someone I think really gave it their all and delivered. The winner is... Suzanne!"_

__I replay that moment in my mind. Out of everyone, I win. I won something. It made me feel like, after all the suffering I've endured, all the heartache, I have finally been recognised for my passion. And it feels good. I feel lifted, as if I needed that one gesture has changed me. I feel like I could win this competition, that I'm not a little loser. I grab Willow's ipod and begin sifting through it, searching for that one song. I don't know the song we're doing for our homework, so Willow offered that I could use her ipod to listen to it. I find the track and click play. Immediately, I know its a jive/ swing dance, very 50's. It's by a British guy, Olly Murs, who came second in the X Factor a few years back. The song is actually pretty catchy. I identify my solo and practise it until it's perfect. Here I come.

* * *

**Dance with me Tonight lyrics**

Zach Woodlee: Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight  
I'm gonna call my good friends up here to sing to you wonderful people  
Guys!  
Let's go wooh!

_Jordan: My name is Jordan nice to meet ya can I tell you baby_  
_Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies_  
_But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

_Willow: I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute_  
_On the floor up and close getting lost in it_  
_I won't give up without a fight_

_Daniel:I just wanna, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_  
_So come on, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Bronwyn:We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_  
_Loosen up and let you hands go down now_  
_Go with it ooh, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_

_Nami: I feel the music moving through your body_  
_Looking at you I can tell you want me_  
_Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah_

_Riley:When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care_  
_I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right_

_Sandra: Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight_  
_So come on, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Suzanne: Break it down now,_  
_(All bar Suzanne:yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Suzanne:Shake it like that,_  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Suzanne: Now bring it all back_  
_To dance with me tonight_  
_One more time, one more time, come on now_  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Do your thing,_  
_(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Everybody sing_  
_(I just want you to dance with me tonight)_

_Kaylee: I just wanna, oh baby_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Suzanne: Everybody everybody come on now_  
_Girl, just close your eyes_  
_We can dance all through the night,_  
_I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Boys: And everybody sing_  
_Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night_

_All: I just want you to dance with me tonight_

_Girls:So come on boy just close your eyes_  
_We can dance all through the night_

_All:I just want you to dance with me tonight_


	44. Chapter 33

**Hey people! Have you guys heard Homeward Bound/Home? IT'S SO PERFECT! Wow. Anyway, this is the booth chapter. :D**

* * *

_Willow's POV_

I'm quite excited about today. Not only are Nami and I at an advantage as we are British, but I LOVE Olly Murs! Competition wise however, I'm scared as hell. Last week I got frustrated; that can't happen again, I won't let it. I have to keep my cool and stay positive. Luckily, I think we're doing some Jive/ swing dancing, both of which I can do. So, I am PUMPED! Suprisingly, Zach bursts through the doors like a Rachel Berry wannabe. I jump in my seat. As if on cue, Nicki emerges from her office.

"Hey guys... and Zach. Guys, did I forget to mention it? Zach's our host." And that's when we killed Zach Woodlee via a bear hug/ tackle movement. Oops.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

"Great job Kaylee, really great! Can you send in Daniel?" Those words. 5 words. 6 syllables. All I can do is nod before beginning a flashback to last night.

_Flashback in the 3rd person_

_Kaylee stumbles into the guys room, shaking with rage. She's never felt this before, and it scares her. Daniel turns round, a smile on his face. _

_"We need to talk," She growls, pulling up Daniel. Jordan gives her a questioning look, hoping that his friend will be okay. He turns around, as if preparing to hear the goss. "Alone." Kaylee exclaims firmly. Jordan hesitates, is it safe for Daniel to be alone in here? She glares at him and he scuttles out the room, secretly camping out by the door so, if anything gets out of hand, he can jump 'coincidently' like a superhero. _

_Back in the guys dorm, Kaylee and Daniel plant themselves on each end of Kye's old bed. _

_"What's wrong K? I've never seen you this... angry. It's kind of hot." Daniel enquires, hoping to lighten the dense mood. It fails. _

_"Don't give me that. Look, I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that they're saying that you like Willow, and you KISSED her this morning. I thought you guys were just friends?"_

_"Look, let me ex-"_

_"So you did kiss her? " Kaylee inturupts. This wasn't meant to happen, not like this._

_"NO! I would NEVER do that to you," Daniel shouts, his voice level rising. He feels as if he is going to explode, nothing can stop this rage. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK THAT I'D DO THAT TO YOU! EVEN SUGGESTING IT IS STUPID! WILLOW AND I ARE GOOD FRIENDS. SHE'S KIND, FUNNY AND __**BETTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!**__" Kaylee sinks to the ground. Those words just broke her. It reminds her of why she kept herself off limits. _

_"I... I.. I think we need a break," She says, her voice now quiet and frail. Silent tears roll down her cheeks, blackened by her mascara. As she leaves, more tears fall. Daniel is left shocked in his room. Alone. Why does love have to be so hard?_

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I feel like I am stronger now, after being in the bottom. Also, I'm kind of glad Liam's gone. Unlike Beatrice, my feelings weren't set in stone. I always... never got him. It wasn't going to work out, we both knew it. Then, when he dropped the bombshell on me that he was going out with someone else, it broke me. Beatrice never broke me. Kye never even tried. They were faithful and loyal, but Liam? No. He was just a user, someone who just wanted to feel special. So, am I happy he's out of my life? Definitely. I enter the booth, breeze through my solo and leave. One take. I'm unstoppable. I'm the new Nami.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

"_We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now_  
_Loosen up and let you hands go down now_  
_Go with it ooh, yeah just close your eyes, yeah_"

Nicki applauds me and I curtsies jokily. As I exit the booth, my eyes glide around, searching for Jordan. I find him talking to Sandra, leaning down to discuss something. I am really glad that they get on so well. I approach Jordan, tapping him tentatively on the shoulder. He glances up, immediately bouncing to his feet and racing towards the booth door. Strange! I sit where he sat moments before, pondering that random reaction. Sandra looks off distantly while I talk about my recording. When Jordan returns a few minutes later, Sandra rises to her feet and jogs over. They exchange words, causing Sandra to giggle before going into the booth. I wave at Jordan, trying valiantly to catch his attention, but I am ignored. He heads straight for the kitchen so I follow him.

"What was that for?" I ask him as he turns on the kettle. He doesn't even turn around.

"What?" He murmurs, engrossed in his thoughts.

"You ignored me back there. Have I done something wrong?" It sounds so childish. I automatically feel stupid.

"No, of course not. You're too perfect to be wrong. I just really wanted a coffee" He leans into me, whispering into my ear.

"You don't like coffee!" I state, and I see a flicker of fear in his eyes. Is he lying to me?

"Hey, great solo in there. You sounded... divine daaarrrlliiingg" he drawls.

"Don't change the subject. You're lying to me! I can't believe you" I feel my voice becoming sharper, getting louder and more powerful every second.

"Look. I'm not ignoring you, and I'm not lying. Can you go please?"

Disgusted, I run out the door and into Sandra's arms. I am so glad I have someone like her, so loyal, so honest. So...

* * *

_Nicki's POV_

__Outside, I hear the contestants shuffling out the door, chatting loudly. Once the noise decreases, Zach steps into the booth and through the glass door. He takes the leather chair next to me, dragging it so it is at a diagonal.

"So, how did everyone do today?" He asks, intrigued.

"Well, the good ones were Suzanne, Willow, Riley, Sandra, Nami and Daniel. Jordan had to have a few takes to adjust as this is not his style of music and he struggles with it. Kaylee seemed slightly preoccupied when recording and was slightly sharp on parts but we sorted that. Bronwyn took two takes as she needed to be more confident in delivery. And you Zach, were sensational obviously!"

"Oh, don't flatter me!"


	45. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! The recording is NOW POSTED ON MY PROFILE! Yay! Anyway, here's the choreography chapter! Enjoy, review and ****_don't stop, believing!_**

* * *

**_Concept (just to clear this up):_**

**_50's style milkshake bar. (very grease, if you've seen the film you'll know what I mean- the ice cream parlour) Suzanne (head of her 'gang' of girls: Suzanne, Sandra and Nami) and her gang enter the bar, noticing a alluring guy (Daniel) and they begin flirting, showing off their skills. The other girl gang in town (Bronwyn, Riley and Willow) who see this and want him as well. The scene turns into a dance off. A waitor (Jordan) spots it and begins to referree it, until police arrive on the scene. Zach, another waitor, calls them. _**

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__I fall back into my chair, sweating uncontrollably. Who knew jive was this fast and tiring? I know I can't stay content for long though. Everyone else is learning more choreography and I can't fall behind. I am really scared that I'm even weaker than I thought. Willow is trained in this sort of thing, Sandra's a fast learner, Jordan has enough energy to supply the whole of the US with, Suzanne and Bronwyn can dance AMAZINGLY (it's unreal), Nami is improving every attempt and Daniel is... well, Daniel; He can do anything he sets his mind to. And here's little old me, rotting away. But I won't give in, I can't. Because I know, if I do, I will go home. And I can't STAND that heart ache.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

Zach calls us all to attention. He hauls in a huge cardboard box. I hear Nami say 'I bet the ducks in there' and we all let out a slight giggle, causing our reath to become even more laboured. When the box is opened, our costumes are revealed... well, red coathanger- things which contain our costumes, but that's practically the same thing. I find the one with 'Jordan' in spirally writing and rip it open, revealing my waiter outfit. Daniel and I race to the guys loos (I won! WINNING BITCHES!) and we change. When I look at myself, I am sort of scares. I look, dare I say it, PROFESSIONAL!

* * *

_Daniel's POV (very short POV)_

__I open the stall door and see Jordan.

I run back into my stall and close the doors so I don't see him again.

"I thought Halloween was NEXT week!"

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I enter the room in my pale pink spotted 50's dress. An array of colours fill the room, lifting the spirits of all of us. I see Bronwyn in a teal one, Sandra in a purple one and Kaylee in a yellow one. But were are Riley and Willow?

"Hey Bronny, do you know where Riley and Willow are?" I question. She raises an eyebrow at me, as if she's concerned for their safety... around me. And I don't like it.

"I don't know. Willow was in the cubicle with us and Riley went off privately." She says it almost as if it's fine. But it's not.

"Idiot! You know that Riley hates dresses! She might have, like... burned it!" All Bronwyn can do is laugh. I don't get her sometimes, I really done. I stalk off to the girls bathroom and glide in. Willow stands in front of the mirror, looking solemn.

"Wow! I love it, green is your colour, definitely." I comment, knowing how insecure she feels and hoping, praying, that this can lift her self-esteem.

"I can't," she declares, storming into a cubicle.

"Can't what?" I ask brightly.

"I can't wear this dress. It's just... too much." The dress flies over the door, but I catch it before it hits the ground.

"Right, I'm going to give you a nice big helping of 'this is how it is'. I warn you, I'll sound like a bitch, but you'll need this. Okay," I intake a deep breath.

"You say you're insecure, fine. I get that totally. But that's life. It's not easy honey. Nobody ever said it was! But the word 'can't' is not in my vocabulary. I know that, some days, life's shit. You want to give up and just do the easy stuff. But that isn't an option. You need to take it on the chin and dive in head first. YOU, Willow Johnson, are beautiful. Don't let anyone take that away from you. Now, I've got to go find Riley and I expect you to be in the studio by the time I get back. Okay sweetcheeks? No funny business." I begin to leave, feeling like I've given her some half decent advice.

"Nami?" I hear her say behind me. I spin around in my white heels which click slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__When Nami comes back she is accompanied by Riley. Riley wears a orange version of our dresses. She follows awkwardly behind Nami as she parades in, scanning around for someone. Her eyes stop on Willow and her electric purple dress. I hop on over to Jordan and take him to the corner of the hall. I can't do it anymore and he has to know where his boundaries are.

"Jordan, this can't happen anymore. I mean, yeah it's been fun, but B is my BEST FRIEND and I don't want to lose her. We need to just completely stop the flirting and the hugging. We need to just be friends. I mean, you're going out with Bronwyn. Don't you love her?" Then I hear something I won't forget.

"No."

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

"Dinner's ready!" Sandra and Bronwyn call in unison. I throw down my phone on my bed and bound into the dining room like a dog. We all gather around the dining table and chat while waiting for dinner to be served. A minute or so later, Sandra and Bronwyn emerge from the kitchen, carrying our meal. Bronwyn places down some vegetables- califlower cheese, carrots and whatnot- while Sandra puts down a delicious smelling fish pie. This is bliss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	46. Chapter 35

_Daniel's POV_

__I forgot how hard it was to dance in leather. We are all sweating and there is only so much that make up can do. We kick, flick and doing some ninja armography to the music in pairs; I'm with Willow. Sandra's with Kaylee, Bronwyn is with Riley and Suzanne is with Nami. Jordan grins smugly as he doesn't have any set choreography, he just gets some ketchup on his apron (I know, catastrophe), mimes to extras and gets told off by Zach. He also does some waiting on people, but that's not important. For the fifth time, we hear the chorus kicks in (lip synched, obviously, by Sandra) and we have to go over it AGAIN. Soon, we are all breathless and we know that this whole thing won't work. But we've given EVERYTHING we have. We have a break and, instinctively, I look for Kaylee. But she's not there for me anymore. So I go to Willow who relaxes on a make up chair.

"Hey! You look great, you know that, right?" All she can do is 'Pff'.

"Look, I need to ask you something. Just be honest. Why are you so self-concious? You look fierce and you sound stunning, so why do you stay in the shadow of the spotlight? You're magic!" She ponders over the thought, the blush on her cheek decreasing slightly.

"I've always had a problem with... being myself and fitting in. I always felt like I had someone to beat, to please. I am so dependant on what people think. I was bullied and would lock myself up in my room and cry for a few hours. You know, I'd make up the most horrendous lies about what I did in there! But the bullies never stopped. They just, manipulated me, making me feel like I was unimportant and below average. Ever since, I've found it hard to really show myself, until now." She sniffles slightly and I pull her into my embrace. As she pulls away, I hold her firmly by the shoulders.

"You are perfect. I know it's hard, getting over the fact that you're different. But being different makes you stronger. And you, Willow Johnson, are a fighter, a believer. Don't let some little trolls get you down. You said it yourself, you are literally made of awesome, I mean, it's coming out of your frickin ears! DON'T CHANGE. Like... ever!"

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__Waiting sucks. All this week, Suzanne and I have been one step ahead, constantly needing everyone else to catch up and it is so tiring! Sandra and I sit in the corner, headphones on. Occasionally, we steal little smiles at each other. I feel so settled now. Still, I don't know where Jordan and I stand. We've been keeping our distance, but it isn't official that we're through. I know nothings going on with Sandra and him, as she explained to me last night. They were being friendly but it wasn't taken that way so it was extreme flirting. But she called it off and that's what I admire. She is so honest and considerate towards others, and I think she should win for that. After our little breather, we assume the positions for Zach's intro. And, as if on cue, Zach shuffles in. I can't help but gasp. HE'S IN A SUIT!

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__Is it bad that I laughed? Probably. But I'm still giddy from earlier. That genuine belief is so reassuring, especially after I opened up to him. The intro starts, the lighting on blackout with only one spotlight shining. Zach syncs his solo before speeding away to change into his usual baggy attire and cap. It seems like his enthusiasm has effected us to, as it only takes another hour to finish the video to a high standard. We all go home in two cars. One which the boys 'dibsed' on and one where the girls go. I know what will happen. The girls will moan about showers and sweat and the boys will probably talk about tats or video games. So I head to the guys car. By the time we drive off, there are four of us occupying the car: Jordan, Daniel, Riley and me. We talk about the shoot, embarrassing moments, school, the list goes on. But, all the time, I feel like someone's watching me...

* * *

**I know this was quite centred around Willow and Daniel, but I thought... wth! I will do some with a lot of stuff about certain individuals for the next theme. God, I have no idea who's going home! Going to go cry in a corner about the crap I've landed in, bye!**

* * *

**Can I just say thank you to everyone who was so nice about my singing, it means a lot. I want to be a singer so that is really nice to hear. **

**Also, I've written a story called 'Who Knew' which is about Kurt Hummel. It's a short story, so please take a moment to read and review!**


	47. Chapter 36

_Nami's POV_

__I still hate this feeling. You would think it would get easier as the weeks progress, but it's the exact opposite. It gets indescribably worse, every time. No question. So, standing in front of Robert now is absolute torcher, especially as I think I made some friends and I can't bear to see them in pain. I've come too far. I'm not ready, it would be so devastating.

"Hey guys, this week was danceability. It is certainly the most tiring theme we do on the show, but you guys coped really well and I'm sure the video will be great. But, this still has to happen. Let's start on the bright side with the star of the week, Suzanne. Suzanne, you showed such maturity and skill in how you delivered this week. You were top of your game, great job." Suzanne exits the stage, smiling but obviously concerned for the rest of us. Am I the only one who can't believe how much Suzanne and I have grown and changed? I wouldn't think so. I hope not. Please.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__I am worried that i'll be in the bottom. Maybe I didn't stand out because I was acting solo. But, there are no small roles, only small actors as Will. I. Am Shake once said in a much posher voice. I take in a few deep breaths.

"Jordan," Oh crap, that's me. "Sandra," Still don't know what's going on, she says she doesn't want to hurt Bronny but really she's intimidated. "Daniel," ma bro. "And Nami. You are all called back for next week! Congratulations!" No way! The warrior lives to fight another day! I don't think I've ever been so glad.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__As I leave, I give Bronwyn a reassuring smile. I am shocked that she's there and not me. She's such a solid dancer. Did she not tell me something? We tell each other everything, are there exceptions? I don't know to be honest, I just hope she goes through as I can't go without her.

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

__I have never been here before. I am so used to being backstage, waiting anxiously for one person to walk through the door. But I won't be that girl who is mobbed by us. I'm against Bronwyn for god's sake!

"So, Riley. We feel like we needed more confidence in how you presented yourself in the dance numbers. Don't be afraid to get into things, it always looks better. Well, almost always.

"Willow, it seemed as if you were... uncomfortable and slightly awkward, which was your note in the homework."

"Kaylee, we thought you needed to keep your focus in check and really show us who you are as you faded slightly in the group number."

"Bronwyn, you had a problem, also with confidence, in the booth with me. You didn't quite perform to your best that day."

I agree with what was said about me. Much as I secretly despise her, Willow was good. She really suited the dance, apart from the whole awkward giraffe thing. I just hope Bronwyn goes through as she deserves it.

"So... Riley. You will be doing a last chance performance tonight."

"Kaylee, you will be joining her." I knew it. I don't let the tears I'm holding back flow because I know, if I do, they'll never stop.

"Bronwyn... you are on the call back list, well done."

So it's Riley, Willow and I. This will not be easy.

* * *

**Willow: Unpretty- TLC**

**Riley: It's time- Imagine Dragons**

**Kaylee: Big Girls don't Cry- Fergie**


	48. Chapter 37

_Kaylee's POV_

Sweaty palms. Dry throat. I take a gulp of my water before placing it down on the surface in my dressing room and taking one last look in the mirror. As I try to walk with some sense of purpose down the corridor, my heart begins thumping out of my chest. Once in the auditorium, I automatically calm down. I CAN do this. I will.

"Hello there, I am Kaylee and I will be singing Big girls don't cry by Fergie" The backing begins and I do some vocalizing to warm up my vocal chords.

_"The smell of your skin lingers on me now_  
_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_  
_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_  
_To be with myself and center, clarity_  
_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_  
_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late, dark outside_  
_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_  
_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry"_

__"Hi there!" Ryan Murphy calls from far back in the audience. I nod politely, not quite knowing what to do with myself.

"Well that was very nice. I can see why you got this far! So, why are you here?"

"I just, didn't deliver I guess." I answer shortly, it's hard to really know why you are in this situation when you've given your all.

"So... do you think you should be here?" Now, that's hard.

"I think, compared to others, I should be here. But I don't quite agree with what was mentioned about why." As soon as I say it I know it's come out wrong. This will be a long night.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

_"So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent,  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Oh, don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin,  
Isn't it  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now, don't you understand  
I'm never changing"

"Hello Riley! That was great, I loved it. You have such sincerity and star quality, it's unreal. So, why are you here?" It's the one question none of us really want to answer.

"I have terrible co-orination. I might as well have no feet and be like a... _snail?_"

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I have no idea how many times I have cried in rehearsal. I think this as I stand on stage. I know I'm taking a risk with what I'm doing, and this song isn't easy, but I hope I do it justice as I mean every word.

_"I wish you could feel the way that I do_  
_Dreaming of a life you once knew_  
_You're always told you're beautiful_  
_How I envy you_  
_Look into the mirror who's inside there_  
_With the five colours in her hair_  
_Why does life never change, oh!_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_  
_You can fix your nose if he says so_  
_You can buy all the make up _  
_That M.A.C. can make_  
_But if you can't look inside you_  
_Find out who am I too_  
_Be in the position to make me feel _  
_So damn unpretty_  
_I'll make you feel unpretty too_

_Never insecure until I met you_  
_The hurts overwhelming_  
_I was just like you and me_

_Just a little bit skinny_  
_Why do I think of all these things_  
_these ways to please you_  
_Filled my head with lies_

_And now it's hard to breathe_

_I just break down_  
_Left crumbling_  
_Can't I have one day_  
_to just be who I am?_

_Please"_


	49. Callback List: Week 5

**The Glee Project**

_Called back: _

* * *

__  
_Suzanne_

_Daniel_

_Jordan_

_Sandra_

_Nami_

_Bronwyn_

_Willow _

_Riley_

* * *

_Not called back:_

* * *

_Kaylee_


	50. Chapter 38

__**My 50th chapter on this story! Winning!**

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

I was devastated when Kaylee left, and the memory plays in my head like a song on repeat. I came in last, still planning what to say. I mean, I knew I loved her. Well, I think I did. When our lips met, it felt different. It wasn't like the times before, where I felt exploding fireworks. It just felt... empty. Like the love drained out leaving the sadness and remorse behind. But, what I can clearly remember is her last words to me.

_"It's time. It's time for you to move on, __**without me**__" _

Now, lying here outstretched on my bed, part of me feels empty, like that kiss. But part of me feels free. Like I can finally approach this competition the Daniel's way, my way. And no one will stop me. Because now, I can be me.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

Eight. Only eight of us left. Four more weeks, four more themes, four more heartbreaking eliminations. I have to admit, I thought this would be the top eight Kaylee was very good and everything, (as were Liam, Beatrice and Kye) but she didn't have the story. She was just a very talented girl, in my eyes. But now it's serious. I have a one in eight chance of winning this competition, and I am not going to let anything get in my way. I won't let anything screw this up for me. Not anything, or anyone.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

Robert walks in with a broad smile on his face and glittering eyes catching the light. Sandra calls for Suzanne, Jordan and Nami to come in and we wait patiently. I feel like that's something i've improved upon over the weeks, patience. I am a slight perfectionist, I always want things done right and, if it's not immediately great, I panic. But that has gone down. Do I feel like I could win? For the first time, it's a maybe.

"Hey guys. So, this weeks theme is one which is very important in glee, or any role you go for. It is inevitable that you will need to conquer this style of scene and this feature is very important. Your theme is... Romanticality!" I jump out of my seat, doing a little happy dance. I feel like I can really do this theme. It involves acting and intimacy, both of which I feel comfortable doing. Daniel who sits opposite me, not looking quite so excited. I can help him, I'm sure I can.

"So your song is a good one," Robert continues, still smiling. "It's the lovely song When You Say Nothing At All! This song has been covered by Alison Krauss and Ronan Keating, but was originally done by Keith Whitely. I cant' wait to see it tomorrow with one of the most romantic couples on glee. Enjoy guys!" Oh don't worry Robert, I will.

* * *

**Hi guys! hope you like the song, it's one of my favourite love songs of all time. I am going to record it now and write the homework in a bit. Thanks guys for all the encouragement you have given me for this story. Keep reviewing and reading!**


	51. Chapter 39

_Nami's POV_

I felt slightly awkward with the whole pairing situation. We were literally just choosing our pairs out of a hat. First up was Suzanne who picked Jordan, then came Daniel who picked Sandra. So, both boys where gone, whoopie. I decided I needed to go; I get Bronwyn. I don't know how I should feel. Bronwyn and I don't talk- it's not that we don't get along, we just don't click. We begin bagse-ing solos. Another awkward thing is that I don't know the song. Hopefully, as I'm confident in myself and my body, I'll be okay. I can't end up in the bottom again.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

The door begins to open. I hold my breath. Who are the couple behind the door? When the door creaks open, the only emotion I feel is OMG.

"So, these two talents are two of the new cast members, Jacob Artist and Melissa Benoist who play Jake and Marley on glee."

They smile at each other, trying to figure out who will speak first. In the end, Melissa perks up and begins.

"Being Romantic is about being genuine and a connection that makes you feel so... special." She summarises, giving the nod to Jacob to begin.

"It's all about opening yourself up and being honest, which I can't wait to see you guys do. Fire away!"

We all get to our feet, approaching our partners. Suzanne and I stand about 5 paces apart, looking down at our feet. Then, we begin. Don't forget the words, don't forget the words...

* * *

_Sandra: It's amazing_  
_How you can speak_  
_Right to my heart_  
_Without saying a word,_  
_You can light up the dark_

_Riley: Try as I may_  
_I could never explain_  
_What I hear when_  
_You don't say a thing_

_Jordan: The smile on your face_  
_Lets me know_  
_That you need me_  
_There's a truth_  
_In your eyes_  
_Saying you'll never leave me_

_Bronwyn: The touch of your hand says_  
_You'll catch me_  
_Wherever I fall_  
_You say it best_  
_When you say_  
_Nothing at all_

_Nami: All day long_  
_I can hear people_  
_Talking out loud_  
_But when you hold me near_

_You drown out the crowd_

_Daniel: Try as they may_  
_They could never define_  
_What's been said_  
_Between your_  
_Heart and mine_

_Willow:The smile on your face_  
_Lets me know_  
_That you need me_  
_There's a truth_  
_In your eyes_  
_Saying you'll never leave me_

_Suzanne: The touch of your hand says_  
_You'll catch me_  
_Wherever I fall_  
_You say it best_  
_When you say_  
_Nothing _

_All: at all_

* * *

_Riley's POV_

We get some well deserved applause and take our seats. I'm really happy with how that went, the fear sort of melted away as we began. What shocked me was the kiss. Willow gave me a peck on the lips at the end, but I acted over it as that is what i'm thought to do. The mentors talk amongst themselves before beginning to address us collectively.

"Great job guys! That was intense. So, we're going to each comment on a pairing. I'll start with Jordan and Suzanne. You guys were great, in connection, you could have maybe been more vulnerable though."

"Riley and Willow. Wow. That was so sweet! You guys were spot on, you seem like great actresses." I am so glad we got that. I mean, we could have got worse and it could have gone unbelievably pear shaped, but it didn't. So I'm ready to face any challenge thrown at me, finally.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

"Nami and Bronwyn, you were great at getting across the emotion. Sometimes it was lost in the story that you created. Try to be more simple, okay?" I wish we didn't waste our time on that rather than really practising. I thought it was a good idea, but I was wrong.

"Daniel and Sandra, great vocals but Daniel you seemed quite shy. Be bold, be brave okay? Don't let anything hold you back. Be free!"

Robert pipes in, the tension in the room is making it hard to breathe.

"So Melissa, Jacob, who is this weeks homeowork winner?" Well, single me out. This was not my week.


	52. Chapter 40

_"The winner is the well deserving... Willow!"_

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__To be honest, I'm not shocked. Willow was great, so sexy and confident, unlike anything she's ever done before. Hopefully, this will make her feel better about herself because, to me, she's perfect. To me, she's the one to beat this week. Obviously the mentors saw it too, thank god.

"Congratulations Willow, you'll be having a mentoring session with Jacob and Melissa and a step up in this week's music video which is... Candles by Hey Monday!"

"NO WAY!" Willow exclaims. I clap almost like a seal, mouth open. I LOVE this song! Then I'm snapped back into reality. This week is going to be hard. Really hard. Hopefully I will get someone who will be able to make me feel like I'm worth something. I need that boost.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__"The concept of the music video is that you are all on dates in various places. You WILL be paired so... Willow, who do you want to be paired with?" Willow contemplates her options for a moment but we all know who she'll pick.

"Daniel?" Ding ding ding! They give each other shy smiles before facing forward again but they keep glancing at each other. SPARKS! I begin to wonder who will be my partner.

"Daniel, you will have made Willow a candlelit dinner at your house where you Daniel, will propose. That is your date." Cue the constant 'ooh-ing'. I'm still wondering who will be my partner.

"Suzanne you will be with... "

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

"Sandra!" I give her a high five, what else can you do? We don't talk much so this will be a challenge. But I'm up for it

"You girls will be at a restaurant This is your first date public together." Okay, I can do this. I just need to watch some Brittana first.

"Nami you will be with... Jordan. You are having a midnight picnic by a river. "

"So that leaves Bronwyn and Riley. You two will be having a night in, ordering pizza, watching a movie. You guys both like each other and are best friends. You don't know that the other one likes you in that way." This will certainly be interesting.


	53. Candles Solos

_Candles Solos_

_Daniel: The power lines went out_  
_And I am all alone_  
_But I don't really care at all_  
_Not answering my phone_

_Willow:All the games you played_  
_The promises you made_  
_Couldn't finish what you started_  
_Only darkness still remains_

_Both:Lost sight_  
_Couldn't see_  
_When it was you and me_

_Bronwyn:Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Riley: Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_Sandra:Been black and blue before_  
_There's no need to explain_  
_I am not the jaded kind_  
_Playback's such a waste_

_Suzanne:You're invisible_  
_Invisible to me_  
_My wish is coming true_  
_Erase the memory of your face_

_Jordan:Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Nami: Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

_Riley:One day_  
_You will wake up_  
_With nothing but your sorries_

_Willow:And someday_  
_You will get back_  
_Everything you gave me_

_All:Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_

_Jordan and Nami: I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Sandra:Blow the candles out (Suzanne:The candles out)_  
_Bronwyn: Looks like a solo tonight (Riley: Solo tonight)_

_Daniel and Willow:But I think I'll be alright_

**The link is on my profile, also the link for When you say nothing at all is there! Love ya x**


	54. Chapter 41

__**Hey guys! This is the Booth AND choreography chapter. ENJOY peeps!**

* * *

_Willow's POV _

__We all wait with our partners, making small talk with each other. Daniel and I perch on the edge of the comfy sofas, pushing each other constantly while giggling uncontrollably. But should this be happening? I mean, Kaylee and him have just broken up, is it really a good idea? That I don't know. But I can't let that effect my performance. Lucky for us, we're first. As if on cue, the butterflies in my tummy start to rapidly ride around my insides. This has to go well, I don't want to let the side down.

"Hey guys!" Nicki welcomes us into the room. The atmosphere in here is...different. And I like it.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

The pressure's on now. Willow and Daniel return to us, smiling and looking quite proud. Five Minutes, that's all they took. Bronwyn and I prepare to sing a few minutes. Standing in the booth, with someone watching is really exciting! But, when it's Bronwyn's turn, she just looks scared. And it shows. She takes three takes and, when she's done, she's on the verge of tears. I put a comforting arm around her before leading her outside and straight to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, l-"

"I'm sorry!" She interrupted abruptly.

"Calm down, what are you sorry for? There's nothing wrong." I calmly say, hoping that she'll see reason.

"THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!" She explodes, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "WANT TO KNOW WHA_T IT IS? DO YA? I JUST MESSED UP IN THERE, BIGTIME. AND THAT'S GOING TO EFFECT YOU TOO. AND_ THAT'S NOT OKAY! NONE OF THIS IS OKAY. NOTHING!" And that's when she stormed out, and I was left crying on the kitchen floor. Alone.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

_"Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light"_

Jordan's voice, more angelic than ever, echoes through the studio leaving us all stunned. His talent and approach to lyrics is stunning and his dedication is undenyable. Let's hope I can match that.

_"Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright" _

__On the second take I get it, and I am proud on that. The worst thing is, the pitch wasn't on point like it should be. There are only eight of us and there is only so much we can get wrong now. I can only hope that i'll ace the week. I have to.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__After the recording, we head straight to choreography. We know what we all need to do. I have to keep my dancing to usual standard to make up for my singing, as does Bronwyn and Nami. However, Sandra, Riley, Willow, Daniel and Jordan need to stay the same. But does Zach know that? No. He's Zach. We get into our pairs, get some props and immediately set off. After half an hour, Sandra and I show Zach. We have to do it a few times so Sandra can get timing, but we're okay. After that, we go home. We play on the xbox, eat some of the emergency chocolate supply and just chill in general. Daniel and Willow come back next, doing some epic flirting. Then Daniel flips cause we ate the chocolate. Oops.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__I feel like I'm getting there. Nami and I are the last to return, but not by much. Only about 20 minutes, no bigee. By the time we arrive, dinners on the table and everyone is waiting patiently for their helpings of Diet Coke and Seven Up. We walk in on a conversation about the glee project season 2.

"...Aylin and Ali should have got a runner up prize!" Sandra finishes, obviously very opinionated on this matter.

"Aylin and Ali shouldn't have even BEEN there. The perfect final is Nellie, Charlie and Michael." Daniel retorts, causing Sandra to do one of her over-acting eye rolls.

"Please! Charlie was unproffesional. If it was based on TALENT alone, Blake, Shanna and Ali. But the final was better with four, so Aylin would also be there."

"Let me be blunt. Maxfield and Taryn were just... no. Tyler didn't really take on comments, Mario was just rude, Nellie couldn't act particularly, Abraham threw a diva so that is a problem, Shanna could be rude and was just too plain to me, Lily was just a bitch, Michael didn't really change his ways, Blake was just a pretty face. So it should have been Charlie, Dani and Aylin. Okay, start the hate." Nami argues. We all begin talking shit jokily at once, consisting of me saying 'red lorry yellow lorry' and Suzanne talking... french? Finally, I'm home.


	55. Chapter 42

**I know I haven't updated since Thursday, (I know, 2 days with no writing! I am so mean, crime or what!) but i have been far too busy. Don't blame me, it's all the teachers fault. I said I wouldn't be writing Friday/ Sat but I got set 9 homeworks+ a creative writing thing to do! I still have 3 homeworks, but they are due Friday so I'll do em later. Anyway, shoot chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Also I'm thinking of doing a Warblers story or a story where glee project people get captured. Which one should I do first? Lemme know. **

**BTW, I want to update every day still, but maybe not always this story. Okay? Once again, don't kill me.**

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__We all get changed and made up for the shoot and for some odd reason I'm quite nervous. I mean, everyone has upped their game. After my low points in the past few weeks, the pressure is certainly on. Not only that, but Jordan keeps eyeing me up, even after that conversation I had with him a few days ago. But that's not important right now. Right now, I need to focus on me and making my dream come true. That and helping to get my best friends relationship back on track.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__"IT'S GREASED LIGHTNINNNNNGG!" I exclaim, skidding into the room like Kye once did. Everyone bursts into laughter, and I wink cheekily at Willow but she doesn't see. She never sees. I run my fingers through my gelled hair, leaving a slight smell lingering there. I clamber to my feet, clapping Jordan on the back. Soon after that fiasco, we get onto filming. Jordan does really well on his improv with Zach, really feeding off of him. Me? I'm not doing quite as well. The hardest thing is that I am doing this on my own, with no people to fall back on. I think us guys have the hardest part, I mean, how can I get round all these girls right now?

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__"Okay Bronwyn, let's try again"

Once again, I'm flawed. I can't get this whole vibe and I need to. For the past few weeks, I have really picked myself up and become a contender. But now, it could be taken away. I try again, a little better but not quite there. I'm never quite there, am I. I'll never be good enough.


	56. Chapter 43

**So, this is the revealing chapter! It's getting SO MUCH HARDER! Despite that, I hope you guys enjoy!xx **

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__We wait in an eerie silence for Robert to reveal who's first on the callback list. That's when he turns to me, smiling.

"Willow and her partner Daniel," Instantly, i'm relived. I was a bit nervous as Daniel wasn't as good as usual and... it was just nerve-wracking. But, now I can just hope for the best. After we're given a good ol' thumbs up,we exit off stage. The excruciating wait for someone to come through the huge door gives me time to think. Who will be in the final? it's getting closer every week and, in just over 3 weeks, this will all be over. And that prospect scares me. I mean, I'm not one of the strong ones. I'm an underdog, as always. I feel Daniel's eyes on me expectantly, so I glance up and give him a slight smile. But no one comes through the door. Moments pass and I wonder what's going on. Then it comes to me: Duets.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

I'm nervous for myself here, but Sandra as well. Nami and i know why we're here, it's that Damn Choreography! I don't dare to look at Bronwyn. I can't bring myself to see those sorry, tearful eyes. So i'll just wait, sing and go home. Let's face it, I don't have much longer to go. Let the guys all go through and I'll just walk away gracefully.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here. You will all be singing duets in your pairs. From that, we will determine the bottom three and one of you will go home. Okay? " DUETS! I can't help but tense up. I see Nami's face, and she looks more confident than me. At least one of us has a shot.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

I have mixed emotions about being in the bottom. I mean, Sandra and I had minor- if not no- problems. But, we get to perform a duet which makes me super excited. We are all given our songs and go to our assigned dressing rooms to rehearse. Sandra and I spend ten minutes picking out similar costumes before getting onto rehearsing. At first we're a bit shaky but soon we loosen up and start adjusting the song to fit our voices. I am really excited as this is quite an upbeat, exciting number. Yet it's so iconic and bold, I hope we do it justice. And with Sandra's amazing vocal and my choreography, i think we just might.

* * *

**Duets**:

**Sandra and Suzanne: What a Feeling- Irene Cara**

**Jordan and Nami- Everybody Talks- Neon Trees**

**Riley and Bronwyn- Blow me (one last kiss)- P!nk**


	57. Chapter 44

**Hiya guys! Here is the performance chapter. I really hope you like it!**

* * *

_Riley's POV_

Bronwyn and I stand on either side of the stage. I hope I don't mess up the choreography, or the song or...

You know what? No. I'm not going to have this war raging in my head anymore. If I wasn't good, or worth it, I wouldn't be here. I'm not perfect, I'm no where close. That's life. Pondering on it is a waste of my time. And I need to tell Bronwyn that too. We're human, and I like it that way.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears_  
_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_  
_Tie a knot in the rope, tryna hold, tryna hold,_  
_But there's nothing to grab so I let go_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it  
_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_  
_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of it _  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day (No!)_  
_You've had a bad day (No!), we've had a bad day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_  
_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_

_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_  
_All the lies, all the lies, will be crystal clear_

_ blow me one last kiss._

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I'm ecstatic. When we're called, we swiftly get to the wings. Neither of us talk particularly, recalling our past experiences here. Out of us final eight, Daniel is the only one who's never had to perform for Ryan. In a sense, that's great for him. But, on the other hand, he is going to find it hard if/ when that time comes. We are directed on stage and we begin. I think this is the perfect song. We wanted to spice up the Jitty performance, but have a similar vibe. And that is what we'll do.

_Hey baby won't you look my way_  
_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_  
_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
_I found out that everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Mamas always gotta back track_  
_When everybody talks back_

_Hey honey you could be my drug_  
_You could be my new prescription _

_Too much could be an overdose_  
_All this trash talk make me itchin_

_Oh my my_  
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks, too much_

(pause)

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_  
_And then she made my lips hurt_  
_I could hear the chit chat_  
_Take me to your love shack_  
_Mamas always gotta back track_  
_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live_  
_To see the day_  
_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_  
_All you're giving me is friction_  
_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

_It started with a whisper_  
_And that was when I kissed her_

_Everybody talks_  
_Everybody talks...back_

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

I don't plan on being in the bottom three so giving it my all is the only option. The backing kicks in and I prepare to start. A single spotlight. Eyes on me. This is what I've always wanted.

_All alone I have cried_  
_silent tears full of pride_  
_in a world made of steel,_  
_made of stone._

_Well, I hear the music,_  
_close my eyes, feel the rhythm,_  
_wrap around, take a hold_  
_of my heart._

_What a feeling._  
_Bein's believin'._  
_I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life._  
_Take your passion_  
_and make it happen._  
_Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life._

_Now I hear the music,_  
_close my eyes, I am rhythm._  
_In a flash it takes hold_  
_of my heart._

_What a feeling._  
_Bein's believin'._  
_I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life._  
_Take your passion_  
_and make it happen._  
_Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life._  
_What a feeling._

_what a feeling BEIN'S BELIEVIN' (fade)_

After being momentarily sent off so the judges can discuss, the bottom six are called back on stage. It's a weird prospect, being here now after performing. I hope that I am through, I really do. But sometimes hoping doesn't cut it.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

"Hey guys. Great job on all of those performances," Robert starts.

"- That's the most energetic I've seen you! You were like little dancing puppies!" Zach chips in quickly, causing a nervous, collective laugh to echo around the room. With a smile, Robert continues.

"But you know what has to happen now. Our NVP from these performances who is going through is... Riley!" She looks shocked.

"You were so different and really bold in everything you did. You finally came back to your roots and we loved it, great job."

"Sandra and Suzanne... you are both through to next week as well! Congratulations." A sigh of relief leaves their lips. I wish i could feel the same. We are told why we're here and then begins the anxious wait for the call back list to go up. I'm not ready to leave. Please don't make me leave.


	58. Callback List: Week 6

**The glee Project**

****_Called Back:_

* * *

___Willow_

_Daniel_

_Riley_

_Sandra_

_Suzanne_

_Jordan_

_Nami_

* * *

_Not called Back:_

* * *

_Bronwyn_


	59. Chapter 45

_Nami's POV_

__She couldn't stop. Her tears kept falling all night, soft sobs echoing through the girls dorm reminding us of what's lost. Shockingly, Jordan didn't seem as broken. Maybe he won't to seem strong, yeah that must be it. I'm sure of it. I feel someone stir next to be and I lie on my side, smiling at the waking being: Riley. She lets out a content sigh before stretching and rubbing her tired eyes. For a second, there's silence. Slowly, Willow rises up, making her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast (assisted by Daniel, may I add). I notice that Suzanne is gone, but that is usual for her. Every day, she gets up at 5:45 on the dot and goes to work out at the gym. So, I wait for Sandra. Minutes pass so I decide to wake her up. As I approach, a small whimper escapes her lips. So I get Jordan.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__"Robert's here!" I hear Willow call. Sluggishly, I stumble into the kitchen. God, this feels like a really crappy hangover. I've cried to much. I've stressed out too many people. Now I am basically a walking zombie. Great. I know I need to pull myself out of this funk and move on, but I can't seem to get there. It's like, everytime I try something sends me backwards. One step forwards, three steps back, going no where. I know Bronny wouldn't want that, but that's how it is. When you lose someone, you spend every waking moment wishing it was different, wanting them to be next to. What if? I ask myself that a lot. Now, every time I look at Jordan, I feel guilt. Like just seeing him is the reason my best friends gone. Maybe it is. But it wasn't her time, not in my eyes.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__Finally Sandra comes in. I know she's bummed out about Bronwyn going, but she needs to stop moping and start doing. I know it's mean, and blunt, but it's true. With her current attitude, she won't make the cut. And Bronwyn wants her to make the final, to win. So why can't she stay in that mindset? I know it's easy for me to say, not having a best friend here and all, but it is the truth. I just hope she doesn't blow her chances and figures this out before it's too late.

"This week's theme is vital to any performance. It requires determination, motivation and resilience. The theme is... tenacity!" I am quite excited about this week. I feel like I can embody Tenacity into my performance and do it well.

"Your song is... It's not right but it's okay by Whitney Houston!" Let's kick it.


	60. Chapter 46

_Jordan's POV_

I am so unbelievably nervous. I mean, it was bad before. But now? It's hell. We are seconds away from performing in front of one of the most influential, funny and most tenacious actors of all time. No pressure? It is SO on.

* * *

_Riley: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_  
_Then they hung out_  
_But you came home around three, yes you did_

_Jordan: If six of y'all went out_  
_Then four of you were really cheap_  
_'Cause only two of you had dinner_  
_I found your credit card receipt_

_Nami: It's not right, but it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Pack your bags, up and leave_  
_Don't you dare come running back to me_

_Daniel: I'll pack your bags_  
_So you can leave town for a week, yes I am_  
_The phone rings_  
_And then you look at me_

_Sandra: You said it was one of your friends_  
_Down on 54th Street, boy_  
_So why did 2-1-3_  
_Show up on your caller ID?_

_Willow: I've been through all this before_  
_Don't think about, don't think about it_  
_Get goin', get goin'_  
_Things are goin' to change baby_

_Sandra: Don't turn around_

_Nami: There's no more tears left here_

_For you to see_

_Daniel: Was it really worth you going out like that? _

_All:You were making a fool of me_

_Suzanne: It's not right, but it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Pack your bags, up and leave_  
_Don't you dare come running back to me_

_It's not right, but it's okay_  
_I'm gonna make it anyway_  
_Close the door behind you_  
_Leave your key_  
_I'd rather be alone_  
_Than unhappy_

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I can't believe I just performed in front of Chris Colfer. He's a legend, one of the most inspiring men of all time. He's gone through so much, and he's always persevered. He's overcome, and now he's a legend. And I just sang in front of the king of Tenacity. I will never let that go. Daniel's hand and mine graze each other as we take our seats. I look up and smile, and he eventually returns it. Then comes the feedback. I hope this was okay. I really do.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__Please say I was okay... please say I was okay...

The noise level dies down and Chris grins before opening his male-soprano voice of pure awesomeness.

"Wow you guys! Are you TRYING to put me out of a job?" He exclaims, causing all of us to laugh. Even Sandra cracks a smile. RESULT!

"Right, let's roll. Riley, you were great! Really energetic and I felt it. Thumbs up!" I am so glad it was okay, I was so anxious when we discovered about Chris. I'm glad I did it justice. I just hope everyone else feels satisfied with theirs, as competition is stiff now. One slip up, and your dreams are dashed. Just like Kaylee's. Just like Liam's. Just like Bronwyn's.

* * *

_ Suzanne's POV_

__Chris continues commenting on our performances. He says that Jordan was great, very intense and suitable for the song. Nami gets a great comment, saying her acting is amazing and she was so sincere. Daniel showed true tenacity and was so bold and outgoing in everything he did. Every word meant it, he said. I wish I was that stable. If I had the talents that everyone else had here, I would so use them. I'm so happy for Daniel though. As the only true professional dancers left, we are getting closer (in a friendly way) and it is great to have that support. Now I have to wait to know my fate, be it good... or bad.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__"Sandra, you had a great connection and drive. To improve, just really push yourself to your limit. I know you can do it, okay?" All she does is nod understandingly. She needs to get over this, just like I was forced to do when Beatrice left. After this, I will tell her. I have to, for her more than me.

"Willow, it was very good but maybe try acting through your voice so we can feel your pain. Uh huh?" She says something in agreement that I don't quite hear.

"Lastly, Suzanne. I really enjoyed it, you put a different twist on it. You took a great risk and followed it through. Ace!" And now we wait. Now we wait for the moment.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__"... The winner is... Daniel!" I gawk in shock. I can't quite believe it. Me?

"Are you sure you meant me? Really?" Chris nods enthusiastically. My bet was on Suzanne, but I am SOMETIMES wrong. Now for the song.

"So Daniel, you will be getting a one on one mentoring session with Chris and a step up in this weeks group number which is..."

"Which is... A mash up of Fly by Nicki Minaj..." I punch the air. It's hammer time baby! "And Wings by Little mix!" Awkward silence. None of us have any idea who the hell that is but who cares? Not me. I'm a winner finally!

* * *

**So, there we have it! Please review/ pm me for ranks and I will be uploading the homework and music vid track ASAP. I won't have my computer from Saturday- Wednesday so there won't be any posts then but I will try get some stuff done in the next days. Okay? I will record soon and keep on reading! Luv ya xxx**


	61. FlyWings solos

_Daniel: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_  
_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_  
_To fly_  
_To fly_

_Riley:My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Willow: Walk, walk on over there_  
_Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Nami:Me, me, me against them_  
_Me against enemies, me against friends_  
_Somehow they both seem to become one_  
_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

_Jordan: They start coming and I start rising_  
_Must be surprising, I'm just summising_  
_I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_  
_More fire_

_Girls: Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_Cause wings are made to fly_

_Boys:And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_Daniel: Everybody wanna try to box me in_  
_Suffocating every time it locks me in_  
_Paint their own pictures then they crop me in_  
_But I will remain where the top begins_

_Willow: Cause I am not a word, I am not a line_  
_I am not a girl that can ever be defined_  
_I am not fly, I am levitation_  
_I represent an entire generation_

_Riley: I hear the criticism loud and clear_  
_That is how I know that the time is near_  
_So we become alive in a time of fear_  
_And I ain't got no-o-o-no time to spare_

_Sandra: Cry my eyes out for days upon days_  
_Such a heavy burden placed upon me_  
_But when you go hard your nay's become yay's_  
_Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

_Nami: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_  
_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_  
_To fly_  
_To fly_

_Sandra: Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Suzanne: They're just like water off my wings(hold)_

_Jordan: Get ready for it_  
_Get ready for it_  
_Get ready for it_  
_I came to win_

_Suzanne: Get ready for it_  
_Get ready for it_  
_Get ready for it_  
_I came to win_

_Daniel: to fight, to conquer, to thrive_  
_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_  
_To fly_  
_To fly_

_These wings are made to fly_


	62. Chapter 47

**Hiya guys! I am SO sorry I haven't updated, I haven't had any computer for a few days... UNTIL NOW! Mwahhahaha. Sorry, in a mood... don't judge.**

**I've done the recordings and they're up on my profile if you wanna check them out. And, as it's nearly Christmas,I'll try update as much as possible before the festive holiday. I have a really late day to break up (21st of December, Sigh.) so I'll try write a lot before then. Saying that, I wwon't write on Xmas eve, Day or Boxing day. Or New Years eve. Completely busy with Bag packing, meals, Chrimbo etc...**

**Anyway, enjoy this booth chapter!**

**And... scene.**

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__It's strange how your outlook on life can change completely in a matter of seconds. And it's all thanks to _one_ Nami Cooper. I mean, I really appreciate having her here now. She's been through this depressing sense of loss with Beatrice and has given me a good ol' kick up the bum to get me going again. I really admire her for that. So, entering the booth, I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my chest. And it feels good. I know this is what Bronwyn wanted so I am going to move on and do it for her. But first I have to get Jordan off my back and get myself back in the game.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__Being the homework winner is AWESOME! But, saying that, I feel like I have so much pressure on me right now. What with the ultimate expectation for me and Willow to get together (has that happened yet? I have no idea), this competition, the battle between Jordan and I for last guy standing, it's a lot to process. Hopefully, I can do this song justice and nail it. Someone please give me strength!

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__As the obvious underdog of the competition, I have so much to prove this week. I can't fail this week or it's all over. It's so tight now that failure isn't an option, it's a ticket out of here. Game over. I can't let that happen, period. So, I've got to give it my all.

"Hey Nicki, how are you today?" I politely question, my eyes bright. After a few minutes of chat I place the headphones on my head and begin. I just hope my rap isn't as horrible as I imagine it to be.

_"My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah" _Nicki gives me a reassuring smile and I patiently wait for my next part to arise.

_"I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
So we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no-o-o-no time to spare"_

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__Riley comes out of the booth smiling, just like Sandra did moments ago. Sandra... No. As much as I love her, I can't do this to her and Bronwyn. Maybe after the competition I could go down that route but not now. I enter the booth and prepare to record, completely focussed.

"_ They start coming and I start rising_  
_Must be surprising, I'm just summising_  
_I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_  
_More fire_"

I leave feeling just as Sandra and Riley did. Failure is not an option. I came to win, and that's what I'm going to try to do. No matter what.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__Once we're home we discuss how our solos went in the living room. Sandra and Riley quickly let us know that there's went well, Jordan casually nods along and mumbles something at the end and I speak up.

"Mine went pretty well, I think. Nicki was cool with it so I'm glad. What about you Daniel?" Like Jordan, he murmurs something. Boys will be boys.

Nami says that she had some problems with the rapping as she couldn't quite get into that mindset and Suzanne says she took two takes to get to the point. But tomorrow is a new day, with new challenges to face. And I'm freaking loving it.


	63. Chapter 48

**Hey guys, Ellie here. So this is the pretty short choreography chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Love you guys xx**

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I am quite worried about choreography. I mean, we've been told there is a surprise in store for us but we don't know what it is until shoot day. So, what is there to learn? Will it give us a hint? I am so unbelievably confused. But it doesn't really matter. Once Zach appears, we are told to stretch. We are NEVER told to stretch! What the hell is going on?

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__Extreme lifts. Tricks. Props. Bruises and Burns for me, Yay! But it's pretty cool. We are being pushed and only one person has dropped out due to injury. Strangely, that person in Suzanne. Where she's gone, i don't know. All I know is that I heard a loud thud and a scream. Damn, I hope she's okay. A few minutes later, we get a well earned break. In that time, the girls go check on Suzanne while Daniel and I drink some powerade. We're gonna need it.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__I can't help but feel like I've let everyone down. I mean, it wasn't Daniel's fault that I fell. It was my carelessness. But, like all dance injuries, I need to recover... stat. Maybe I'm too heavy? Maybe... no. I will not ever do that again. To be honest, I just have to get better. If I don't, I there's a chance I've blown it. And that can't happen. Not now, not after everything. I could really use a wish right now.

* * *

After what seems like forever, the girls come visit me. Part of me expects Daniel to come, but I know he won't. There is a lot of fuss, lots of questions and short answers. I don't really know what to say. I dont' want it to come across as that it's Daniel's fault, like I've said. He just picked me up, swung me over his shoulders and I didn't quite reach and fell face down, twisting my ankle and bruising my knee. I hobbled off to first aid, which was obviously a laugh. Then, that brings us to now. Soon, Zach comes in and takes the girls away, leaving me alone again.


	64. Chapter 49

_Riley's POV_

__I can't help but let my jaw drop. We are in a huge gymansium, filled with things like horses, beams, ropes, zip wires and other equally terrifying pieces of equipment. Am I scared? Hell yes. Will I give it my all? God, yes.

* * *

Lucky for me, I get to start on the huge zip wire. Woop. But, despite my lack of enthusiasm, I let the crew strap me in and take down my ponytail. My long, bushy curls softly bounce as I hop on to the start point. We start rolling and I begin to sweep across the room, where Willow must grab my hand and I put her down on a nearby mat. First take, I don't even get to her. The second? I go too quickly and sort of leave her behind... oops. This is NOT going to be easy.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__Being homework winner, I didn't expect it to be a walk in the park. It's actually bearable! It sorta shocks me. I am secretly happy as I did a lot of gym back in high school. Coincidently, I did a lot on the first bit of apparatus I have to conquer. The rings. Without assistance, I hoist myself up and begin calmly swinging. Soon, I'm flipping like there's no tomorrow, just to get back into it. When I finally jump down and finish, I hear 'cut' and see a bunch of gawking people in front of me.

"What did I do?"

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__My rap starts playing so I begin climbing the rope, deliberately falling to the floor in a heap before trying again and reaching the top. The judges seem satisfied fortunately because my hands are aching. My throat is dry and hoarse. I make my way to the holy water room. When I get there, I seize the first water bottle I see, downing half of it. I then use the rest to cool down my head.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" A familiar voice asks flirtatiously.

"Jordan," I growl, hoping to sound intimidating.

"I know, I know! It's just, I wanted to let you know that I will be waiting until the competition's over so I can break up with B and be with you." He explains. I can't help but shake my head.

"How do you not get the message Jordan? She's my best friend, I won't do that to her!"

"What if I were to tell you that she broke up with me last night via text?" Then it's my turn to be shocked. This CAN'T be happening.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I start on the horse before having to jump down and get lifted by Daniel. I'm slightly apprehensive about this after what happened with Suzanne who's not even here today. She is resting on campus and I hope she's okay, but I'm worried for her. Oh well, it can only get better... I hope.


	65. Chapter 50

**50 CHAPTERS! NO WAY! I just want to say a huge thank you to every reader, reviewer, follower, favourite...er? Also, I need to thank everyone who signed up for this SYOC. I really appreciate your support. **

**So, after that deep thank you, here's the bottom 3. **

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__Robert stands solemnly in front of us, silence and tension coating the room; you couldn't cut it with a knife. I know that I'm at risk, not only did I have trouble in the booth and I haven't done much in the past few days. But I feel like my time isn't up, like I have so much more to give. Now I'm so close, I want to win. But, up against these amazing contestants, I don't know whether I have the chance. I hope I do, but I can never be sure.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__As Daniel leaves the stage- top of the callback list of course- the rest of us patiently wait to discover our fate. I feel like I have a shot, but I am not at all sure.

"Jordan and Willow... you are through to next week!" I feel like I might cry. I am unbelievably happy, but I can only hope for the best. I'm not ready to see anyone leave. But sometimes things happen, and all we can do is grieve.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I am so nervous. My head is aching, my tummy is churning and my eyes are stinging. This means so much, and losing it would knock me back so much. Robert prepares to speak once again and I take in a deep breath. I can only hope, but that's not enough anymore. I need to win.

"Sandra, we feel like, especially in the early stages of the week, you weren't giving your all. Suzanne, although you had an injury, we felt like we needed to see more perseverance. Okay? Riley, the mentors and I also wanted to see more tenacity in the music video. It took you longer than most people to shoot. On set, this can't happen. Nami," Sweaty palms. Pounding heart. "This week you had a large problem with your rapping solo. The point of that was to challenge you, and you gave up almost immediately." I know they're right, but I head to accept it. I'm not ready, not now.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__"Nami, you will be doing a last chance performance tonight" I sweep a black curl from my face and wipe my eyes. I know how hard being in this position is and I don't want to relive it.

"Suzanne, you will also be doing a last chance performance tonight," I feel so terrible for her. After her injury this week, she's been beating herself up.

"Sandra..." Sandra is too good. I honestly don't think she deserves to be in the bottom. She can't be...

"You are safe. Congratulations, which means Riley you will be performing tonight."

* * *

**Suzanne: Love you like a love song- Selena Gomez**

**Riley: Barely Breathing- Duncan Sheik**

**Nami: Sight of you- Tulisa**


	66. Chapter 51

_Nami's POV_

__The prospect of leaving is unbearable to even think about. Cautiously, I fumble with the mic backstage, clumsily tossing it from one hand to the other. Soon, I'm directed on stage and know that I have to give it my all, or I'm gone. I am the most experienced in this situation, and I'm not ready to leave. Not today.

"Hello everyone, I'm Nami and I'll be performing 'sight of you' by Tulisa today. Enjoy!" I wait for the music, not wanting to show the rising fear building up. But, once I hear the beat, it all washes away. Now it's just me and the mic, and everyone can watch because I'm not afraid. I'll perform like it's my last time, because it might be. Live in hope.

_"Your blazing sun turned into long cold sweats_  
_After all you've done, I'm not over you yet_  
_I know your heart is out the door_  
_Let me grab my feelings from the floor_  
_With everything said_  
_And I'll get over you yet_  
_I'm just playing_

_I can't believe we're through, packed bags_  
_A lot of broken glass - what a drag_  
_Used to love the sight of you_  
_Now I can't stand the sight of you, woah oh_

_I can't believe you're gone, I'm so hurt_  
_All the love we had, blank stare like you forgot_  
_I used to love the sight of you_  
_Now I can't stand the sight of you_

_Can't believe we're through_

_I can't believe it's over baby_  
_The journey in my heart is killing me_  
_Breaking me unfaithfully_  
_The sight is burning my eyes_  
_I thought you would be forever babe_  
_But forever has turned to never babe_  
_How did something good go so bad, so quick, so fast to end just like that?" _As the appreciative applause slowly dies down, I prepare for the blunt words of Ryan that I've heard many times before. Can I stand more heartache?

"Nami, you are the most changed competitior. I remember that, when I first saw you, you seemed so unbelievably bitchy and rude. Now you are one of the nicest people on and off set. Amazing singer, astounding actress, decent dancer, you have the whole package. My problem with you, I can't see where you'd fit in the show. You remind me slightly of Blake from last year. You have the talent, but I don't know if you might just be seen as another pretty face. I need to see that dark side, that weakness. Okay? " Not, I'm not okay. All I can do is nod though.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

_"_

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony_  
_There's no way to describe what you do to me_  
_You just do to me, what you do_  
_And it feels like I've been rescued_  
_I've been set free_  
_I am hypnotized by your destiny_  
_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_  
_You are... And I want you to know baby_

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I love you...like a love song..."_

I am so pleased with the performance, but I don't know if it's enough.

"So, hello Suzanne. To me, you seemed the least tenacious this week. I heard you had a slight... injury this week? What happened?"

"Well, to no fault of his own, Daniel dropped me this week in rehearsal. So I hit my head, but I was fine. My ankle was severely bruised as it was twisted so I couldn't perform amazingly this week." Ryan nods along, writing down little scribbled notes. I leave the stage, knowing that I've given it my all.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

_"know what you're doing, _

_I see it all to clear _  
_I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears _  
_You really had me going, wishing on a star _  
_But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far_

_I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn _  
_Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born _

_There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide _  
_You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why _  
_I say good-bye _

_Cause I am barely breathing _  
_And I can't find the air _  
_I don't know who I'm kidding _  
_Imagining you care _  
_And I could stand here waiting _  
_A fool for another day _  
_But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price _  
_The price that I would pay _

_Please don't come and go _

_Oooh_

_But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price _  
_The price that I would pay _  
_But I'm thinking it over anyway_

_I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I know what you doing_  
_I see it all too clear "_

__Ryan begisn to speak so I listen intently. He likes my personality, but he thinks I'm not as individual. That I need to show myself off. As I leave, I just hope I have the talent. To be honest, I'm scared I'm going home.

* * *

**I'm gonna say this now, this is the HARDEST elimination I have had to do so far. Go find your fate...**


	67. Callback List: Week 7

**The glee project**

****_Called Back:_

* * *

_Daniel_

_Jordan_

_Willow_

_Sandra_

_Nami_

_Suzanne_

* * *

_Not called Back:_

* * *

_Riley_


	68. Chapter 52

**Hi everyone! This is where it gets really tough! I am sorry that Riley's (Demigodgleek 3) gone, it's jsut at a point where everyone could stay. Two more weeks! To all you survivors, please begin thinking about a final performance song, in case you are in the final. If you have a definite one, please PM me it ASAP, so no other contestant knows. In the unlikely event that two people choose the same one, PLEASE pick a back up one. **

**Also, PLEASE COME ON AT LEAST ONCE A DAY as this week will involve you finalists heavily. I will be needing stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__It's weird without Riley here. She was always so helpful and optimistic, and we all relied on her day in day out. Personally, I think we could have been great friends due to our similarities. But now that can't happen, which kills me. I hear a chorus of Robert's here and instantly pick up the speed of what i'm doing (which is cleaning the girls room, don't judge). Robert kindly smiles when I enter, making me feel so accepted. I perch next to Daniel who pulls me onto his lap. It makes me giggle slightly, but I don't take my concentration off Robert. I feel like I need to step it up and be in the same wave-length as everyone else. So now it's time to work my ass off; I want to be in the final so badly it hurts. So I'm going to fight, no matter the cost.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__I feel like I needed to win last week. The prospect of me actually winning something, actually being a contender is exciting. The final isn't far away and I need to be there. I just need to ace two themes first though.

"Hey guys. The final six, wow! Well done to all of you, I can only imagine how great you're feeling. So, the theme for the week is very important and vital. You need to be open and totally confident in showing your dark side." Hushed whispers travel around the room, one word included: Vunerability.

"The theme is... you guessed it, Vunerability."

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

Finally! Although I am slightly apprehensive about opening up about my dark past, I'm excited because I am confident in accessing my pain.

"Your song is an iconic one. It is... With or Without by U2!" I can see why this song is a great choice. It's about pain, about losing someone irreplaceable. I feel so great about this week, and I am going to try as hard as I can to show Ryan, Robert, Zach, Erik and Nicki that I am glee. And no one can bring me down.


	69. Chapter 53

_Jordan's POV_

__Waiting for the mentor to come in is excruciating. Daniel gives me a slight knowing look but it passes me by. I just can't put my finger on who it is as every person on the cast is vulnerable in their own way. When the door opens, I am caught by surprise. I honestly never thought I would meet this truly inspiring man. So it's great to be able to perform in front of this idol; I am quite excited about it. One great thing is that this song fits me perfectly, I feel like it is the sort of song where I can really express myself. So I'm ready to perform for Alex Newell as I know I may never get this chance again.

* * *

_Nami: See the stone set in your eyes_  
_See the thorn twist in your side_  
_I wait for you_

_Jordan: Sleight of hand and twist of fate_  
_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_  
_And I wait without you_

_Suzanne: Through the storm we reach the shore_  
_You give it all but I want more_  
_And I'm waiting for you_

_Sandra: With or without you_  
_With or without you_  
_I can't live_  
_With or without you_

_Daniel: My hands are tied_  
_My body bruised, she's got me with_  
_Nothing to win and_  
_Nothing left to lose_

_Willow: With or without you_  
_With or without you_  
_I can't live_  
_With or without you_

_All:With or without you_  
_With or without you_  
_I can't live_  
_With or without you_  
_With or without you_

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__I wipe away the tears staining my face, knowing that I showed my feelings more than ever before. We all shuffle and take our seats, murmuring congratulations to one another. Alex claps and gives us a thumbs up, which is comforting. It's comforting that I know I'm worth something. Alex clears his throat before beginning his speech. I just hope he sees that I gave it my all, like I always will. Like I have.

"Great job you guys, it was totally amazing! So, let's start with Nami. I feel like it was good, but you could show more feelings in how you show your feelings. Okay? Jordan, your voice suited this song really well, but you could show more, like Nami. Suzanne, you showed me everything. I really felt it from you, so good job. Sandra, wow. Honestly, I think it was great and so honest. Incredible! Daniel, you put a good spin on it, but your voice is an instrument: use it. Lastly, Willow. I'm really impressed with you. Good job on balancing out the emotion and performance. Great job to you all!"

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I completely agree with what Alex said. I knew I was never overly good at telling people how I feel or why I act the way I do. It's always been hard for me to open up and let it all go, like the reservations I have keep me safe... and sane. But I know it's something to work on, something to improve upon.

"So Alex, who's this week's homework winner?" Robert asks, and we all lean forward.

"The winner is... Sandra!" I congratulate her and I know she appreciates it. She has always got so close and hasn't had a great few weeks, but it's good she finally won.

"The music video is the Queen song 'Only the good die young'." We all let out sighs of relief, knowing what's really coming. "The concept of the video is about your losses. There is no choreography session this week, so Eric will come and discuss deaths and other issues you have felt in your life."

Alex departs, wishing us luck for the week ahead. All I know is, I'm gonna need it...

* * *

**And this is where YOU come in. I would like each of you contestants to write me a paragraph or so about your characters largest loss in your life. It is important that I get these as soon as possible, as I can only do that chapter with those stories. Any questions, please PM me. ALSO, SEND YOUR ENTRY VIA PM RATHER THAN REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks guys, I'll record tomorrow and write the booth chapter. It's down to you! I will be writing Daniels as he's my character, so enjoy!**


	70. Only the good die young solos

_Only the good die young by Queen_

_Lyrics_

_Suzanne: A hand above the water_  
_An angel reaching for the sky_  
_Is it raining in heaven -_  
_Do you want us to cry?_

_Nami: And everywhere the broken-hearted_  
_On every lonely avenue_  
_No-one could reach them_  
_No-one but you_

_Daniel: One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flying too close to the sun_  
_And life goes on -_

_All: Without you..._

_Willow: Another Tricky Situation_  
_I get to drownin' in the Blues_  
_And I find myself thinkin'_  
_Well - what would you do?_

_Jordan:Yes! - it was such an operation_  
_Forever paying every due_  
_Hell, you made a sensation_  
_You found a way through _

_Willow: And now the party must be over_  
_I guess we'll never understand_  
_The sense of your leaving_  
_Was in the way it was planned..._

_Sandra: So we grace another table_  
_And raise our glasses one more time_  
_There's a face at the window_  
_And i aint never, never saying goodbye..._

_All: One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_  
_Cryin' for nothing_  
_Cryin' for no-one_

_Sandra: No-one but you_


	71. Chapter 54

_Sandra's POV_

"... I still can't believe that I won though, it hasn't sunk in yet." I finish, causing Jordan to wake up from his sarcastic fake-sleeping moment. Moments later, Jordan and Daniel are play fighting on the floor using pencils as weapons. Sometimes I wonder whether the prospect of growing up has every affected them.

"If you guys die, do NOT hold me of all people responsible, k?" I joke. Obidiently, they nod, chorusing 'Ma'am, Yes Ma'am " before starting on each other again. I leave them there (bad idea, BAD IDEA!) And prepare myself a nice, relaxing hot chocolate. A few minutes later, I take a sip. Although it scolds my tongue, I let out a sigh of pleasure. Another reaction, cue wolf whistles!

"How the hell am I still sane in this madhouse?"

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

"_One by one_  
_Only the Good die young_  
_They're only flying too close to the sun_  
_And life goes on -_" I finish triumphantly on my third take. I know this will have cost me, but I am happy with what I've done today. I leave the room, calling Nami in to do her solo. She nods solemnly, passing me without holding my gaze. It seems that half of us are in a funk as it's Vunerability. Well you know what? That's their option. I'm going to live each day like it's my last on this show, no exception.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__When I come into the booth, I feel slightly numb, like I'm not in my body anymore. I'm worried about how it'll go this week; I have been hiding for a long time and don't know if it is possible for me to open the door to my heart. Nicki and I make small talk and I start recording.

"_And everywhere the broken-hearted_  
_On every lonely avenue_  
_No-one could reach them_  
_No-one but you_" By the end of take one, I'm biting back the inevitable tears prepared to fall. I can't control it. They stream down my face, and I know that suddenly, everything matters. If I can't real my emotions back in, there will be questions. With questions come answers and more and more tears, breaking my walls down. I sniffle slightly, trying not to let too much out. But my control slips.

"What's wrong? Do you have a connection with this song?" I want to tell her, I need to.

"Doesn't matter. Was that okay?" I'm guess I'm just not that brave.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__"_And now the party must be over_  
_I guess we'll never understand_  
_The sense of your leaving_  
_Was in the way it was planned..._" Nicki smiles at me, proud of my second solo where it's all gone perfectly. I am so pleased; I thought I might cry in the middle like Nami did. I send a silent message saying four, meaningless comforting words for me: _That was for you_

* * *

__**Hope you enjoyed it! The recordings are now on my profile and I worked hard on dem so listen AND YOU BETTER LIKE IT! I am quite pleased with this chapter but you tell me what you think. The next chapter's gonna be DEEP guys, bring Kleenex and prepare yourself! Thank you to ALL OF YOU LOVELY CONTESTANTS FOR GETTING THE STORIES TO ME SO QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY, it's too close to call this week! Happy... Wednesday... **


	72. Chapter 55

**Hey guys! This chapter is about your stories. I just want to say thanks again for being so efficient and organised about giving in the entries. All of them are really emotional and I will be basing what is said off them so I hope I do it justice. **

**If you haven't already heard it, the homework and music video are posted on my profile so head on over if you want to hear them. **

**Also, I have the rankings if you want to know where you are. So, PM me if you iz interested!**

**EnJoY! DoN't AsK...**

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__I am quite worried about this one conversation. This competition is so nerve-racking, knowing that everything you say is televised in some shape or form. But I'm not brave enough to actually put myself out there like Sandra or Willow or Daniel have. I am really nervous but I know I have to get this done. For my sake and my soul, I need to let it out. I'm worried about Nami though. She was so torn up in the studio. Maybe I should talk to her? No, she won't say a word. Why would she? We're not close like her and Beatrice were so she couldn't. I guess it's just me alone... again.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__We are all waiting for Eric and I let my mind think of that terrible day. The day which I have erased from the library of my mind; I've stored it away under lock and key... until now. Now, more than ever, I need to show myself to the world. My past is my past and showing it has always been too much. But it's time to face fear, stare it in the face and put up the finger. 'Cause it's time to move on, to stop pretending. That happened, this is now.

Once Erik arrives and settles, we all shuffle awkwardly. Who will go first? How do we deal with the pain? Shockingly, Nami's hand is raised, like this is school again. That we're little and helpless, in no way responsible. Erik nods, knowing that saying something could bring up that past.

"Well... phew! It's hard to start. My worst loss is the one of my best friend Charlotte. Charlotte and I were friends since Primary school... Elementary here? Ugh, I don't know. Well, when we were Seventeen we were still going strong- as friends I mean- and she was in a car accident. She was always a really responsible driver, but she was just in the wrong time. I thought, if I locked it up, it would just... go away. But, every day I feel it still. I... just miss her... s... so much..." Sandra gives her a hug, letting the tears stain her purple shirt. Willow clears her throat and starts her story. I promised I wouldn't cry...

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__"My mum was diagnosed with cervical cancer when I was little. Luckily, she didn't die of it and recovered. But, it shook me up bigtime. I mean, what if she did die? That thought scared the s**t out of me. The worst physical loss I've had happened about five years ago. I was just going to uni when it happened. It was my best friend Lila. She died of alcohol poisoning. We were really close, always together and helping each other. One habit I couldn't help her beat was her alcohol problem. She was alcoholic, everyone in school knew, but she wouldn't stop. So that's why I never touch alcohol," Willow explains, trying to stay strong for all of us. Jordan gives a slightly questioning look when she says about alcohol.

"Really?" He questions. Willow shakes her head, the colours glimmering as they catch the light.

"Ooh yeah, never touch the stuff. I can't, reminds me of her..."

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I'm glad I calmed down. Everyone here is sympathises, completely caring and considerate towards my situation. Suzanne gets ready to start and I dab my eyes with another tissue.

"I guess my story isn't very big or tragic, it just hurt. It was sophmore year and I had a huge crush on a cute guy in the year above. It was really going well until I found out that he... he was cheating. He had been all year and I'd been clueless," Suzanne's voice cracks slightly with the sharpness of her words.

"He never loved me," she croaks, "He was such a user. But that wasn't the worst thing. When he was gone, I lost my friends. My lifeline. That's when my mild anorexia turned major. I didn't think I was good enough, that I was worth it." She doesn't know it, but I think that story is so powerful. It shows that we're similar. We aren't afraid to cry...

* * *

_Willow's POV_

Jordan prepares himself to speak, muttering little jokes that only he would understand. My thing with Jordan is that he seems really scared of the world, like a little child.

"When I was in high school, I was in a gang." All of our mouths drop slightly. He sighs before continuing " It was the thing to be in, I just wanted to belong. It was a hard town to grow up in and I needed the security. There was another gang too; they hated our guts. So we practically went to war. My best friend was in the gang too. We looked out for each other all our lives. When we were fighting though, the feeling was one sided. The leader of the opponents took a shot, aiming straight at my heart. Easy kill. My best friend was there though and took the blow. After that, I was so angry I almost killed this guy. Called 911, The guy got arrested. He went away. But the memory of seeing your best friend's soul slip away never, ever goes away. It stayed, and stays with me. Seeing his soul slip away was too much. I thought I should have died that day, ya know? So I quit, I chose being an outsider rather than soon being a killer." By this time, Jordan's silent tears are spilling down his cheeks. "I... I just miss him." All he can do is leave the room. All we can do is bow our heads and cry.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__My biggest loss. It's not something I want to share, but have to. So, while Jordan is gone, I start. I don't want to feel weak.

"I never really told anyone this. I was playing dad 'cause social services were out to get us. Us is me and me two little brothers Max and George. Mum and dad left and didn't come back, so I was the authority. I had to fit in sport and stuff to seem like I was normal, so I didn't get much sleep. Now, Max is 16 and in work because he couldn't stay on. 'What's the point in continuing with school when there's no after?' he used to say. George... George died this time last year. He was a bit of a rebel, always in fights in school. George was the eldest out of the two and he was in school and got in yet another fight. He got held back and was redoing senior year. It was funny, he wanted to be a policeman. Ironic really. This guy stabbed him and ran. It was a passing policeman who took him to hospital, and tried to save him once he died. We never actually met but Max said he was really nice. Very tall. Me and George really connected, but not enough to save him. I wish I could turn back time. But it's too difficult."

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

After Daniel shares his heart-breaking story,Jordan comes back in and I know it's my turn. I hate this feeling. But I know that it needs to be said.

"My loss is the one of my mum at the age of twelve. She was such a great person, she would hold me after a nightmare, shield me from all the c**p my dad threw around and made me feel special. She was always there. Then she wasn't. My sanity slipped, and so did I. My depression she helped me battle with became unbearable. I cut... everyday. I barely showed up to school and, when I did, I'd go lock myself in the loos and cry. I needed her. I was scared of this silence, this danger, and I needed my mum to hold me. But she wasn't there! She- e-e..." By this time, I'm a wreck. Jordan holds me, quietly whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I just want to be able to hear them over my tears.

* * *

**I was crying while writing that! Waaa... I guess it didn't help that I was listening to sad songs like 'Sight of you', 'the scientist', 'give me love' and 'With or without you'! If the world ends tomorrow, just know that you guys are amazing. If it doesn't, happy break up all you brits! FREEDOM BITCHES! Xxx**


	73. Chapter 56

**Wassup! Thank you for all the lovely reviews about the last chapter, I appreciated it massively and have recovered. Well, it's the 21st and I didn't die so... yay?! Enjoy xx**

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__On the moment of our arrival, tension and hurt sinks in like a syringe. Silently, we all get prepared and changed. No tears or words, silence filling the room and pushing down on us. Erik comes in in a washed out grey cap, a pair of denim jeans and a plain t-shirt. We all gather round, our feet squeaking against the floor tiles.

"Hi guys. You're awfully quiet!" I let out a breathy chuckle, wishing I could speak and move on from the pain and memories that filter through my head. Erik gives a slight cough and continues. "Well, we're going to film you all solo. Each of you will have an actor and you will basically re-enact the story you described yesterday. There will be a before and after, so you will have two costumes. Okay? Willow, lets start with you. Okay? The cars outside and..." I look back, Erik's words a mile away. Daniel gives me a smile and it reminds me of her smile. A tear falls down my cheek. No, not yet. I wipe it away and make my way on set. Daniel just turns away.

* * *

When I get on set there is a stunning girl waiting for me. She looks about twenty-ish with long, crimped chocolate brown hair and deep blue eyes; she looks to me like a model. The camera starts rolling and we walk down a crowded corridor, engulfed in the sea of people. Erik shouts 'cut' and the girl disappears. When we start rolling, I look at where she stood before being shoved into a locker. As I pick myself up, a picture flutters gracefully onto the floor. I kneel and pick it up. It is of the girl who is meant to be Lila. No one could even come close to Lila's perfection. Ever.

* * *

_Sandra's _POV

I'm up next. Cautiously, I slalom through the people hurrying and find Erik on set. I meet the people who are meant to be my parent's. Both seem to be kind and caring, making my nerves cease slightly. But only for a second. I don't want to relive this. I don't know how much I can handle. Unexpectedly, a little girl skips up to us, looking completely comfortable. I guess it's my miny me: Long blonde hair, quite compact and sweet. But she had that look. That look of desperation, of loss. I bend down so I'm at her level, making small talk with her. She looks around 11 which is pretty good. But then I watch her act. I bite my lip, trying hard to fight hte inevitable tears again. Everything plays back in slow motion; I feel it all. The tears that streamed as I was abused by someone who was meant to care, the burn of the cuts, the pounding heart when I wanted to die. The numbness I felt when she was gone.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__The scene is dark, the air muffled and slightly foggy. Perfect for a rumble. The guys I'm acting with, especially the one who is meant to be playing my best friend. We connected like the click of a finger and really feed off one another. I hear the snap of the clapper board and let my smile drop. Action. Fists fly, bodies slamming on the ground. A fake gun shot rings and the actor steps in front. When he falls, I catch him. Once he's 'gone' I let my anger fly. I begin fake punching, pummelling this guy. Once he's out, I call 911. When the call ends, I chuck the phone which lays scattered in pieces on the far side. Then I fall to my knees and cry. Pain has never felt this real...

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__The girl looks just like Charlotte, making me more emotional. I'm filming on a hospital set, with whirring machines and random bleeps and beeps. I just let it go. Before cameras rolling, I begin to cry. I feel embarrassed, having everyone judge me in this state. I have to give it my all, and that's what I'll do.

* * *

When I leave the set and start the trek to the other side of the studios, it's dark outside. I hear one of the co-directors calling orders to someone acting drunk; something to do with Willow's storyline probably. When I arrive, I am greeted by Sandra who points me in the direction of Daniel on set. He's being scrutinized by the mentors as he is in a bedroom set, crying. We all watch in awe as he finishes by taking out a knife and chucking it, far away.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

I start acting immediately. It's a cafeteria and I make my way over to a group of popular girls. When I sit, they move. I rest my head on my hand, my elbow shaking slightly. Over the other side of the room, I see him with the bitch who stole his heart. I turn away as they kiss, seeing my so called friends pointing at me. I throw my lunch in the bin and go straight to the girls loos.

And... scene.

* * *

I can't help but shed a tear. I'm back to the place where it all started, where I lost myself. I lean over sheepishly, feeling like I did every time it happened. I fake puking, tears rolling down my red cheeks, my mascara being carried. I can't help but cry. This was my past, this was me! I moved on. Now I'm back to the start.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__When we get home (luckily) the atmosphere changes. We all break a smile, throwing ourselves on the beanbags and discussing epic fails. (Convo started by me, of course.) Jordan and I try and cook but in the end settle on microwavable pizza, Nami breaks ANOTHER glass, Suzanne and Sandra watch Gangnam style on Youtube and Willow... she's just Willow. I'm glad that I have this to fall back on, I feel like this is my shelter.

"Dan!" Jordan calls from the Kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"The pizza exploded."


	74. Chapter 57

**Hey guys! I'm glad that most reviews picked up on the tragedy of the exploding pizza, that was the most important part of the chapter! Kidding, 'scuse the ongoing sarcasm. I am normal. Honest?! **

**So it's da revealing chapter! It's getting tough, why did I sign up for this?**

**Quote of the day: ****_I'm too old for this shit- lethal weapon_**

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__That evening it's time to find out who's going home. After putting the empty pizza boxes outside (THANK GOD for Dominos delivery service, We would have starved. Exploded pizza does taste pretty damn good though...) we all amble on stage in an orderly line. As only two people are going through this week, I am sure I'm in the bottom. I mean, Sandra's spot is guaranteed. But what about the rest of us? Where will we fall in this game of chance. Everything rides on this. The final's in two weeks and I need to be there. And I'm not taking no for an answer.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__"Alright guys. This week was a hard one, where emotion was high. Some of you kept it together to a high standard while others of you didn't quite get to par. So, let's start with the homework winner Sandra." Sandra gives a slight smile and averts her eyes from Suzanne's kind eyes.

"We all saw that you found it hard this week as your story was so powerful and meaningful. Despite this, you powered through and delivered an astounding performance. Well done, you are top of the callback list." Sandra strides off stage, wishing us good luck. I'm gonna need it.

"Willow and Suzanne" Robert says kindly. Here it comes. "You were also amazing and vulnerable. You are through to next week!" I let out a slight gasp and thank Robert; Suzanne modestly smiles and we leave the stage. Jordan, Daniel and Nami. This will be hard, but no one said it was easy.

* * *

**Daniel: Troublemaker- Olly Murs **

**Nami: Never Can say goodbye- Michael Jackson **

**Jordan: Impossible- James Arthur (originally by Shontelle)**


	75. Chapter 58

**Hey guys! This will be a hard bottom 3. **

**We have Daniel- -the cheeky chappy who has never been here**

**Jordan- the original sarcastic storm of awesome who has broken the punky stereotype. **

**And Nami- the girl who has changed and grown so much, the peoples favourite. **

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

I am so freaking terrified. Never before have I been here; I wanted to run a clean steak without this happening. But you can't always get what you want, as I know. When I come on stage, the murmuring stops and I exhale a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Hi everyone, I am Daniel and I'll be performing Troublemaker by the awesome Olly murs. 5, 6, 7, 8!

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip_  
_Got my head spinnin' around_

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah_  
_That's your middlename_  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_  
_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes_  
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_  
_Cause I keep comin' back again for more_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_My mind keeps saying_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_  
_Oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker" _I pull the Microphone stand inwards and let the applause slowly fade. Once it finishes, Ryan's sharp voice cuts through the air, hitting me straight in the face.

"So Daniel, how do you think that went?" He asks, obviously trying to twist it like a journalist. God I hate confrontation.

"I am pretty pleased with that, actually. I mean, I know my breathing needs work and I could have attacked it more on the higher notes, but I think I gave it my best." Ryan looks slightly taken aback, but continues, unfazed.

"I think you are a star Daniel. You have never been here and always try. But I need to see a different side of you, okay? Show me that if you come back and then you will ultimately blow me away. Thank you." Then he looks down at the papers on his lap and I leave, disappointed that my good isn't good enough.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

As the most experienced in this situation out of the bottom three, the nerves should have dulled a bit, right? Wrong. I don't think my nerves have ever been this high. But I have to do this. I need to succeed.

_"Never can say goodbye _  
_No, no, no, no, now_  
_Never can say goodbye _

_Even though the pain and heartache_  
_Seems to follow me wherever I go,_  
_Though I try and try to hide my feelings,_  
_They always seems to show_  
_Then you try to say you're leaving me_  
_And I always have to say no,_  
_Tell me why _  
_Is it so _  
_Don't wanna let you go!_

_Oh, I never can say goodbye boy _  
_Ohh Baby,_  
_Oh, I never can say goodbye_  
_No no no, no no no, ooh_

_I keep thinking that our problems_  
_Soon are all gonna work out._  
_But there's that same unhappy feeling,_  
_There's that anguish, there's that doubt._

_It's the same old dizzy hangup,_  
_Can't do with you or without._  
_Tell me why _  
_Is it so _  
_Don't wanna let you go_

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never_

_I never can say goodbye boy_  
_I got to have you_  
_I never can say goodbye to you_  
_Ahhhh_

_Yeah yeah yeah" _

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

_"I remember years ago _

_Someone told me I should take _  
_Caution when it comes to love _  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now _  
_Shout it from the roof tops _  
_Write it on the sky line _  
_All we had is gone now _

_Tell them I was happy _  
_And my heart is broken _  
_All my scars are open _  
_Tell them what I hoped would be _  
_Impossible, impossible _  
_Impossible, impossible _

_Falling out of love is hard _  
_Falling for betrayal is worst _  
_Broken trust and broken hearts _  
_I know, I know... _  
_Thinking all you need is there _  
_Building faith on love and words _  
_Empty promises will wear _  
_I know, I know... _

_And now when all is gone _  
_There is nothing to say _

_And if you're done with embarrassing me _  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them _

_Tell them I was happy _  
_And my heart is broken _  
_All my scars are open _  
_Tell them what I hoped would be _  
_Impossible, impossible _  
_Impossible, impossible _  
_Impossible, impossible _  
_Impossible, impossible_"

As the track dies down, so does the applause.

"Well done Jordan, that was really great. Let me tell you what I think of you. " I nod, slightly apprehensive about what he will say.

"You break a stereotype. I think you are an inspiration and lots of people will relate to you. My only issue is, can you really handle the pressure? You are a great guy, but I'm not sure whether you are the show. There is no one like you, but that's why I wonder. But, great performance, really moving. You meant it and showed great believability and vulnerability. Thank you"


	76. Callback List: Week 8

**The glee project**

****_Called back: _

* * *

_Sandra_

_Willow_

_Suzanne_

_Jordan_

_Daniel_

_Nami_

* * *

_Not called back:_

* * *

_You are all called back!_


	77. Chapter 59

**Hey guys, Merry Chrimbo eve! Hope you are all having a great time and, if you don't believe in Christmas, happy holidays! I have a feeling I won't be posting tomorrow but, instead, I'll post quite a bit today and boxing day. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__I'm surprised I'm still here. But, as I've been given this chance, it's time for me to fight for my place in the final. More importantly, I feel like I need to make amends. Firstly, the most important one: I have to clean our the microwave. God help me.

* * *

After that gruelling job I make my way into the girls room, knowing it's time to face her. I can't put it off any longer. Cautiously, I edge closer to her. She looks up from her Ipod impatiently. Better now than never.

"Hi Sandra, could we talk?" I ask, awkwardly rubbing my feet on the carpet. She nods slightly hesitantly.

"I just want to apologise for everything I've put you through throughout this competition. Once this is all over, I am going to get back together and, hopefully, put right all my childish behaviour. I've been completely immature and I am so sorry."

"I accept your apology. I hope we can still be friends. Aww... come 'ere!" I fall into her embrace and feel the massive weight lift off my chest. Finally.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__When Robert comes in, we are all buzzing with excitement. But it's bittersweet. I mean, next weeks the final and there's a one in five chance that I'll be there, which is amazing. But that means losing a friend. We are all so close now, especially now that the spat between Sandra and Jordan has cleared. Robert starts to explain the week.

"Hey guys. So your theme this week is one which hasn't been on the show before but is extremely important in the show. As the show is based around music and performing, there is one thing which adds to the performance and excites an audience. That is... Originality!" We all clap, completely baffled yet bubbly about the theme.

"So... one catch. You will be performing this homework solo and can change the song in any way you want. You can use instruments, props and any other object to enhance the performance. Your song is... Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia!" Bring it on.


	78. Chapter 60

**Hello everyone! Happy Boxing day, hope Chrimbo was everything you hoped for and more. Sorry for only posting one chapter on Christmas eve, my mum had to go into hospital but she's okay now. **

**So, what did you guys get? Let me know in the reviews. **

**Also, let me know whether you want me to record the solo homeworks and, if you do, how. I'd love to hear who you guys think should be in the final/ win. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__We all wait outside while the mentor prepares themselves. I clutch the CD in my hands, the sweatiness on my palms wiping off on it slightly. As this challenge was different, Robert gave us access to a media suite and recording equipment, which was absolutely fantastic. Well... not everyone found it quite so great...

* * *

_Flashback from Daniel's POV_

_Contently, I sit on my mac programming it quietly. I have to do well this week if I want to succeed, so no fun or games. That's when I hear the crash. My head whirls round, and I'm on my feet. The noise came in the direction of the studio, and it sounded like something valuable. I speed into the studio and frantically let my eyes dart around until they fall on the 'equipment' which is on the floor. It's okay, it's only Jordan. I told Robert he shouldn't be aloud unsupervised!_

* * *

_ Nami's POV_

__I'm the first to go. I make my way inside, letting out long, relaxed breaths. There I see Naya Rivera and let out a slight screech. She laughs slightly, her beaming smile growing. I prepare myself, knowing that I need to bring it. And I will. My track starts, similar to the original but less electronic.

"_You shout it... Loud eh_

_But I don't hear a word you say,_

_Talkin loud but not ever sayingg muchh_"

And it continues. By the end, I'm extremely pleased with how I've done. Let's just hope it was good enough because, sometimes, good isn't good enough.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

"_I am titaniUUUMMM!_" I finish, the electric guitar and loud drum's sound filling my ears. I knew the backing was very heavy metalised, but I didn't know it was that loud! As I leave, Naya gives me a thumbs up. After coming outside, it's Daniel's turn. His backing is beatboxing and steelstring guitar; it sounds simple but effective. He comes out grinning, obviously happy with his performance. Then it's Sandra's turn, and I catch her arm as she goes in.

"Good luck, have a blast in there. It's pretty awesome."

"Thanks Jordan, I appreciate it." She smiles and enters the room. I hear her clap. I think she's pleased!

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__After calming myself down, I station myself on the piano bench. I start my piece, my hands soaring across the white keys.

_"You call my name, but nothing hurts me like you do,_

_Why respond, it's de ja vu_

_I'll be bulletproof, only you to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_Ricashade, take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_You shoot me down, I'll never fall,_

_I am titanium,_

_You shoot me down, I'll make you fall,_

_See, I am titanium" _

__At the last first, I change to play chords, which aren't broken like my heart.

_"You shot me down, and through it all,_

_I was titanium,_

_But now it's gone, and all is lost,_

_Remember titanium"_

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__Standing in front of Naya is so unbelievably nerve-racking. I need to do this well. I have to.

The dance starts well, I sing and have the harmonising backing playing through my mind. That's how it is until my mind goes blank. The routines gone and the lyrics float around like mocking clouds. _You shoot me down, But I won't fall. I am titanium. _Thats' what I have to be. I start improvising, my moves slightly repetitive but still decent. By the end I'm sweating, but that's okay. I made my stand and I battled through. I may have won the battle, but I know I've lost the war.

* * *

_Naya's POV_

__The last contender to come in is a pretty girl. She has streaks of electric colours in her hair, catching the sunlight. Robert informs me that her name's Willow. I greet her, noticing that she copes with the pressure better than some of the other girls. Her backing starts: A cappella to start before a ukulele begins, followed by a sharp drum pattern, the dynamic rising until it is loud, fast and powerful. At the end it calms down, the instruments rounding off. The drums fizzle out, followed by the ukulele. The it's her a capella again, her sweet voice filling the room. When she finishes, I clap and congratulate her. Then it's down to thinking. God help me.


	79. Chapter 61

**Hey guys! Hope your enjoying this week, I'm loving writing it! Remember to review and have a great week! Here's the homework winner chapter x**

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

We all file in, anxious to hear who won. I know it's not me, that's for sure. Suzanne said she messed up but her's was so complicated that can't rule her out. It is certainly getting tougher as we're all fighting to be in the final and not all of us will get there. And that scares me.

"So Naya, what did you think?" Robert asks. Naya nods, her smile lighting up the room. STOP THINKING INDECENT THOUGHTS DAN! AAAHHH!

I am normal Naya, honest!

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

"Nami, I thought yours was really good and you really used your voice to make it original. You could have maybe shaken up the track to suit your voice, okay? Jordan, great choice. The rockiness sounded great and it was really good. Daniel, yours was quite simple but effective. Well done. Sandra, wow. Seriously, I loved how you changed the lyrics, it sounded really real and heartfelt. Also, the piano was a good edition as it was so simple. Awesome. Suzanne, It was obvious it didn't go well for you, did it. The problem was that as you were being so active, the singing got lost. You need to find that balance, okay? And, lastly, Willow. Yours was so beautifully edited, and completely unique. You must have spent a lot of time on it and it showed. Congratulations to everyone!" I just wish I could have been better.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

"So Naya, who's your homework winner?" Robert asks. All of us cross our fingers; we all know how much winning this would mean.

"I found it really hard to decide between Willow and Sandra but I've gone with..." I can't even believe I'm being considered. If I won two weeks running it would be amazing, but I think Willow should take the crown. She's so talented and her arrangement sounded so awesome. Saying that, it would be lovely to win.

"Willow!"

* * *

_Willow's POV_

I can't quite believe I won! After all this heartache, I am so pleased. At the same time, I am slightly worried. Now, more pressure has been mounted on me. I mean, this is the final push. I have to deliver, or it's all gone. I'm so close, and going backwards is not an option.

"Your song this week is one which is quite inspirational and meaningful. Despite this, it's a lot of FUN. It's Some nights... by FUN.!" We all cheer, excited about this song.

"In this video, you will face a challenge. The challenge of being... Superheroes. You will need to create your character, but your costumes are already made. There is a lot of freedom in this task, and it will be a lot of fun. Enjoy!"

* * *

**So guys, I would like you to each come up with your superhero and send it to me via PM. You can tell me as little or as much as you want. I can't do the Choreography or shoot chapters until I get this so please be quick. Thanks xx**


	80. Some Nights Solos

**Some nights**

_Nami: Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights I call it a draw_  
_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_All: What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_

_Suzanne: Most nights, I don't know anymore..._  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_Daniel: This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_  
_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

_Nami: And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

_Jordan:Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights I always win,_

_(Daniel: I always win...)_

_Willow: But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights I don't know... (Sandra: oh, come on)_

_Jordan: So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_  
_Suzanne: Washed my hands of that for this?_  
_Nami: I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_Suzanne: No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on._  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_

_Willow: Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
_This one is not for the folks at home;_  
_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_Sandra: My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_  
_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._  
_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._  
_Some terrible nights*... ah..._

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

_Daniel: The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_Nami: I called you up, but we'd both agree_

_Jordan: It's for the best you didn't listen_

_Sandra: It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

_Suzanne_: _It's for the best you didn't listen_

_Willow: It's for the best we get our distance..._

_All: oh, oh, ohohohoh, oh oh oh oh_


	81. Chapter 62

**Hey guys! So, a few things. **

**1) I have posted the Music video recording but not a homework as it was solo.**

**2) I have the ranks if you want them so PM me ;)**

**3) I hope you guys enjoy this booth chapter! It's going to be interesting.**

**Recommendations: Madhouse- Little Mix, Turn your face- Little Mix, Personal- Olly Murs, Rock me- One Direction. :) Love to hear your recommendations, let me know and I'll tell you what I think! xxx**

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__"Hey Nicki" I wave as I enter through the heavy soundproof door. She smiles slightly, her mind obviously somewhere. So I compose myself.

"Hi Nami! So... final week... how ya' feeling?" She asks, finally realising that I'm there.

"Well, I'm really nervous but also excited. I mean, I am the most experienced in the bottom two so I am expected to not do well. But I'm really going to give it my best shot this week. Anyway, how are you today?" Everything I said was the truth. I am scared as hell; I don't want to leave. We've been here for 9 weeks and four out of the nine I've been in the bottom. That's not good. So I have to prove to the mentors that I'm worth the gamble. And I will be. I have to be or it's over. I just need to convince myself that I'm good enough first.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

_"Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights I always win"_

Nicki doesn't look impressed. She sighs slightly and lets me know how she's feeling.

"Jordan. Have you read the lyrics?" I am about to start but she cuts me off. "- No. Have you felt the lyrics, what they mean? Your voice is so amazing- like, heaven sent- but I'm not hearing the meaning behind the words. And I need to. Let's go again." She signals for the cue and I hold back my tears. I want this so badly, but even now I'm being judged: a heartless, lazy bastard who doesn't care. Who wants the fame. It stings, knowing that no one really understands how hard I'm trying, how much I feel like crying. But it's not good enough for anybody; I have to keep this demon under lock and key. No one expects me to care, especially after the whole Bronwyn thing. No one cares for me, no matter what they say.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__I'm called into the booth by Suzanne; she keeps a mutual, expressionless face. It didn't go well then, I gather. We've been together for, what, over two months now? We know each other like we know ourselves, maybe even better. I give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as we pass and her lips curl slightly, showing the little shy girl Suzanne really is. It's amazing how she's grown. I'd like to say that I was a part of it, but I'm not a liar. She was brave; she did it by herself. Good for her.

Me and Nicki chat quickly about the shoot and I explain my character to her: Amethystia, controller and friend of plants and animals. I know it sounds childish, but that's what I used to aspire to be. I mean, come on, it's pretty awesome. To me, this is a different type of hero, not an obvious choice, just like me. Who would ever think that a little Scottish girl like me would be in the final six competing to be on one of the best TV shows in the world? No one, that's who. I break boundaries, and I'm proud of that.

My cue approaches and I take one last breath.

"_ Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
_This one is not for the folks at home;_  
_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_"

Nicki seems satisfied and claps appreciatively. I do a slight curtsy and complete my remaining solos. I am so ready.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

"_ My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_  
_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._  
_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._  
_Some terrible nights... ah..._"

I play the solo back in my mind as I perch next to Suzanne while Daniel records. Nicki said I slaughtered the high notes, and that she was thrilled with how my voice and range has improved. That's what I set out to do, so I'm chuffed. I am so pleased I'm still here, after all this time. I expected to go on my first trip in the bottom and yet I'm still standing. When I was abused and bullied, when times were hard, I never thought it would get better. I thought I was going to kill myself, literally. I thought I was nothing, just as I was treated. But now it's all changed. My life has turned around, and I have never been so relieved. Just imagine everything I would have missed if I had jumped over the edge? I don't want this to end, none of us do, but I can picture every person I've met on glee. Their stories are so inspirational, so moving. Whoever wins, the show should be honoured to have them, they are all true jewels, glinting in the sunlight. I feel like I've made some friends for life, finally.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__"So man, how did your solo go?" I ask Jordan before I take a swig from my diet coke can. (The original stuff is so much better)

"Eh" he grunts dismissively. Wow, detail.

"Come on man, you can tell me!" I punch him playfully in the arm but he just turns away. So I leave him, he needs time to himself. I haul myself up and make my way into the kitchen where I find Willow, Suzanne and Nami casually chatting about something. I catch the word: 'Abs' and 'Curls'. Ugh. They're talking about HIM again.

"Are you guys talking about Darren again? Fine, I'll be over here." I claim, sinking down into a beanbag. "At least it's not Robert Cowpattison face. Or Justin Beaver. Who in their right mind would..." I trail off, looking in the direction of Suzanne. Her eyes roll back and she falls to the floor. Luckily, I catch her in time, holding her in my lap. Jordan and Sandra rush in, Sandra immediately at her side.

"Oh god, oh god oh god!" Nami breathlessly wails. I don't even look up.

"It's okay guys, this happens sometimes." Sandra states, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's not okay!" I exclaim, but no ones listening.

"Make some space guys, give her room!" Jordan says forcefully, and everyone bar Sandra, Jordan and I move backwards.

"As I was saying, she was severely anorexic and passes out sometimes if she doesn't get enough food. She probably just worked out too much, okay Daniel. Lie her down, yes there, and stand up. Jordan knows what to do." So I storm out, knowing that my services mean nothing against Jordan's power. I'm just the stupid, scrawny weakling.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__I start coming round and let out a groan. I blink and let my senses kick in. Jordan is kneeling over me, and I'm on my bed. I push the sick thoughts out of my mind, knowing that he was only helping.

"She's awake guys!" Jordan shouts, and footsteps patter in. Someone grabs my hand and my head rolls to the side: It's Sandra. Once completely fine, I sit myself up.

"Guys, I'm completely fine. I just spent about two hours in the gym and haven't eaten yet. Talking of food, WHERE ARE MA PANCAKES! GOD DAMMIT I WANT MY PANCAKES!" Everyone bursts into laughter. Unicorns solve everything.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I had to make a Charlie teh unicron reference. Hope you liked it and REMEMBER TO SEND YOUR SUPERHEROES TO ME ASAP! x**


	82. Chapter 63

**Wassup! So, time for important stuff. **

**I still need Suzanne's and Sandra's superheroes so I will not be posting again until I get those. So, this is Choreography/random shit. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__This is the hardest choreography session I've ever attended. Not because of the steps, oh god no. This is the easiest one yet. My problem is everyone around me pestering me about whether I'm well enough to be here and whether I will do another stunt again. It's as if all the hard work and fitness I've shown over these past months means nothing, as if it never happened. This irritates me; everyone knows that I had a problem. But, accordingly, one incident is the end of the world. Saying that, that doesn't mean that, when I woke up, my mind flashed back to all those injuries and tear stained nights. Even though it makes me want to scream, it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. I'm just so tired of the support.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__"And da, cha, push and grab, ladida, turn and POSE!" Zach orders, letting a smile grow on my face. Once we've completed the sequence, we're all laughing. Well... All of us bar Jordan. He just seems sort of... enclosed and distant this week. This behaviour is strange, I mean, come on! He practically wrote the book on sarcasm! He sees me and his gaze locks with mine; I surrender first. I'm not in the mood to start a war, I know I won't win so it's pointless. Gradually, my focus returns to Zach who is slowly showing us the next part, chanting his little, uh... thing. No words can describe Zach Woodlee, he's one of a kind and everyone knows it. I can't even begin to imagine how it would feel to be in this situation with the people I've looked up to since 2009. It's surreal. My mind slips back into place as Zach informs us that we'll be doing solo dances. Way to put us out there, hey! I guess that the prospect of 'throwing us in the deep end without a floaty thing' doesn't seem to bother Zach. Oh well, at least I can swim. Maybe I can help others too.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__Nami keeps on glancing over and there comes a time when it's just uncalled for. I just wish that I was aloud to struggle in silence without being mocked or, as everyone else in this world calls it, checked on. It's so aggravating. So, at the next break, I start outside but am stopped by (shocker) Nami. I inwardly groan. I'm just sick of all of this, I jsut want to be me. Lying is like hide and seek, you can't hide forever and, when you're found, the jokes on you. And, if you're found too soon, it comes across as dumb and heartless. That's me in capital letters.

"Where you going?" She hisses, as if she just ate some bad salad or... something.

"Bathroom, to pee. Is that illegal now? Should I get permission from mister teacher and let someone else go when I return?"

"Don't joke with me Jordan, it's just spiteful now. What is wrong with you? You're not yourself and everyone's worried about you, I'M worried about you." I'm slightly taken aback by her statement. No one, especially not Nami, has ever acted like they sincerely care about me. Nami finds it hard to express her feelings, which adds to the shock. What is wrong with me?

"That's a question I'd like to know as well Nami, I have no idea." My tone softens slightly as my eyes glance at the cold dance floor. Who is this person? "I'm just... really worked up and I'm sorry for being cocky earlier, that was uncalled for."

"Your face is uncalled for." I crack a smile before pushing her back playfully.

"Well at least my face doesn't look like a donkey's ass!" I shoot back as she pushes me. We begin to laugh and fight like children. It's nice to know that someone is there to keep me grounded. No more pretending. I'm just going to be me.

* * *

__**That's it guys! So, please get your things to me in the next day or two or I can't actually do the shoot. Thanks xx **


	83. Chapter 64

**Hey guys!** **Thanks for getting all the applications in, I can now write this chapter! YAY! Enjoy guys x**

* * *

_Willow's POV_

Waking up. It's something which can be so hard to do, but today it is just exciting. I mean, I won the homework and I have a whole day prancing around in a costume dressed as a superhero! I mean, What could be more fun? I spring out of bed and get everyone else up; this action is met by groans and pillow clobbering. All in a days work.

* * *

Once we arrive on set, my good mood only heightens. Everywhere we look, bright, bold colours hang proudly on rack upon rack of garments, waiting to be admired. Gradually, the sea of colour is finalised, pieced together like an intricate puzzle. When I am shown mine, I let out a slight gasp. It is a dark green, strapless mini dress, paired with delicate,brown heels, tied to the knee with beautiful ribbon. Along with this is my mask; it is brown with slightly golden highlights on the outline. When I slip it on, it is a perfect fit. Actually, it's just perfect.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__I pounce out of my cubicle, shocking Jordan immensely.

"I am the exclamation mark... BITCH!" I shout proudly. I have to admit, this was kind of my childhood dream. I mean, everyone goes through the faze of wanting to be the impossible, to be different. I guess I'm still in that place, larking around in practically a ninja suit. Jordan laughs hysterically for a few minutes, reducing him to tears. He sweeps into his changing room and reappears wearing a navy blue jacket, trimmed with bold yellow, partnered with a yellow tee with a huge thunder bolt on, black trousers with a thin, golden chain that connects his wallet to the belt, navy blue sneakers, and yellow mask, reminding me distinctly of zoro.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask meekly. He smirks before sticking out his chest, his hand firmly on his hips.

"I... am INFERNO BOLT! FEEL MY FURY! And who the hell are you?" He booms.

"I am the almighty exclamation mark douchebag. Pay attention next time, god!" I sigh, shoulders comically my friends could see me now.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__We all parade outside proudly (if not slightly insecurely.) in our extravagant costumes, joking about how much better ours is and practically screaming our titles. In my opinion, this was the perfect final week. I mean, we're not taking each other seriously and completely spoofing every single superhero catchphrase in like... ever. This is, as Darren would say, TOTALLY AWESOME! Jordan slinks over to me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Why hello there Mr Failed Business man, why are you here today?" I joke. He pretends to look offended when, really, he's trying to think of an epic comeback. 1-0

"Well, looks are deceiving dear Melon Devourer, as I am sure you agree." Mission accomplished. 1-1.

"Actually, I definitely agree. But, for the record, I am the Memoir Deceiver The melon devourer is my next door neighbour. They are extremely overweight. Oh, wait! YOU dear moneybags ARE my next-door neighbour! Sorry for the confusion, you are SO alike." 1000-1. Winning.

"For the record, I am Inferno Bolt. But, you win this time unicorn barf." We can't help but smile. I missed Jordan.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I start the song, which is a huge burden. It begins by walking- in slow motion, get me- down a school corridor. We all do this, with me leading the charge. It is pretty awesome! Once that shot is done, we stand with a wind machine on full blast, smacking us in the face. Fun, right! After that, we go round doing good deeds and using our epic powers. I have to admit, it isn't exactly simple running in a skin tight, electric blue jumpsuit, wearing seven inch heels. But that's just life isn't it. I mean, this is just a daily activity, pretending to be perfect. My life. But that's gone now, now I'm just me. And, in my slightly dysfunctional mind, that's all I need.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__Erik shouts 'cut' for the last scene in our normal clothes. There is an eruption of applause and cheers around the room, and we join the celebration. This is, really, the last proper shoot. There is a part of me which is deeply relieved, but I'm also quite sad. Saying that, I am going to treasure ever single moment from this journey. Forgetting or dismissing this experience would be like forgetting to walk; it's too big and important to lose. But, now, we just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings...


	84. Chapter 65

**So, it's time for the revealing chapter! Just to think, this is the FINAL ELIMINATION! Hope you guys are excited! Enjoy!  
(This is ! mark heaven!)**

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__While we are all chatting care-freely, I notice Sandra glance at the clock and nod. The chatter simmers down as we all know what's coming next: the final elimination of the glee project 2013. In a sense, I'm pretty relieved. I mean, this part is always the hardest and the one where you think you might die or have a heart attack. It's nice to have that shadow lifted and tossed in the trash. But it's the final week, and we're going to lose someone. Being so close, I can't imagine how it would feel to have that torn away from you a week before the final. I really don't want to be in that situation. But I would feel devestated if someone had to go through that pain. But it's going to happen, and nothing will change it.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__Even though I was the homework winner (how? I wish I knew) I feel like I'm still definitely at risk of going home. I mean, I think all of us could win, but not everyone will get that opportunity.

Robert, Zach and Nicki amble on stage, their faces sad, but also proud. That's how I'm feeling. I mean, even if I do go home, I will be so proud of how far i've come. And imagine my friends! They'll be totally ecstatic! And, even though I will have gone home a week before the final, at least I went on a high. And that rocks, doesn't it.

"So guys, this is the last time you'll be doing this for a while, huh! We would just all like to say a few words to you." Robert explains, his beaming smile shining. Zach clears his throat over-dramatically before beginning.

"Back when I was a boy..." We all burst out into fits of laughter, the fake twang in Zach's voice so unbelievably stupid no one could help but chuckle. "Nah guys, I'm kidding. We all know I'm still in my younger years. I am only BEEP years young, of course. Anyway, you guys have really been a laugh. No matter what happens tonight, you are all winners. Each one of you has proven yourself in so many ways, so you should all be proud. But, when it comes to rehearsal, it hasn't always been easy. You guys have laughed, cried, fallen on your head THANKS DANIEL and really changed my life. You guys will always be in my heart, thank you for actually being able to dance... well... apart from Jordan. Nah, just kiddin!"

* * *

_ Sandra's POV_

__Nicki prepares to say her piece and I wipe a tear from my cheek. I am going to miss everyone, we are all so close now and letting someone go might break my heart. I know how much everyone deserves it and would happily go so I wouldn't have to go through the pain. Saying that, I do want to win so badly it's unreal. This is my dream, but it's everyone elses as well. You know what they say: 'Being part of something special makes you special'. That''s how I feel. Without every person here, I would not be in this position now. I love them all and I feel so priviledged to have done everything I've done. I thought I didn't have a chance in life anymore, but I was wrong. And Daniel, Willow, Jordan, Bronwyn, Suzanne, Beatrice, Nami, Liam, Kye, Kaylee and Riley have shown me that things can change if you have someone to hold your hand and set you free. Now, for the first time in what feels like forever, I might finally be able to spread my wings... and fly.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

"You guys have probably been the most unique, kind, considerate and wonderful bunch on this show. Each and every one of you has helped one another and really shown what glee is about: Unity, uniqueness and courage. In the singing department, there is no exception. Jordan: you have an eerie, intriguing tone to your voice which is very intense and powerful. Suzanne: You have a very poppy, light voice which is so current. Willow: you are such a versatile artist and performer; it is so refreshing. Nami: You approach the words like a script and make me really believe what you say. Sandra: Your range is unbelievable and you have such sincerity to your voice. And Daniel, you have a really interesting voice and a very strong falsetto which only Damian has really had to your standard on the show. I love you all and will miss you so much."

I promised myself I wouldn't cry!

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I am so touched by everything that's been said. I don't like showing my feelings openly and letting others really know how I feel, but I can't help but shed a tear. But now Robert's about to speak so I borrow a tissue off Suzanne. Here it comes...

"You guys have been so great this year. Each and every one of you, like Zach said, has been so sympathetic and helpful to one another and you have all become so close. I'm sure, no matter what you guys do in the future, you will stay in contact. You will all do amazing, incredible things. I would like to thank YOU for being so amazing this year, so... thank you." We all hug each judge (camera off) and return to our places.

"Well, now we've said our pieces it's time for your last chances. As there are five of you you will ALL be doing a last chance." Holy Shit. Save me.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__I calm down and dry my eyes. I can't say that I didn't see this coming, but I'm still slightly taken aback. Robert continues,

"Much like last year, each of you will perform your song in front of some of the glee writers so they can get a feel for you and your character. Also, we wanted to let you know that two of you will be going home this week." I feel like a bomb has just exploded on my head. God help us.

"So, let's talk songs..."

* * *

**Jordan: Juke Box Hero- Foreigner **

**Nami: The Power of Love- Gabrielle Aplin cover version**

**Willow: Breakeven- The Script**

**Sandra: Cry - Kelly Clarkson **

**Suzanne: Part of me- Katy Perry**

**Daniel: Ho Hey- The Lumineers **


	85. Chapter 66

**So peoplez, it is that time again. The Last Chances! I hope you guys enjoy it and like the songs! Have a great day.**

**Ellie xx**

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__From the wings I can hear faint muttering coming from the writers. When the stage hand gestures that it's time for me, I slowly jog on, stopping my the mic. I should be nervous, but I'm just going to have fun. Hell, this is the last chance I might ever get at this!

"Hiya I'm Daniel and I'll be doing my rendition of Ho, Hey by The Lumineers." There is a slight shuffling before I start. But, before it really begins, I am given my holy guitar of awesome. No regrets.

_" I've been trying to do it right_  
_ I've been living a lonely life_  
_ I don't know where I belong_  
_ I don't know where I went wrong_

_ But I can write a song_

_1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_Uh, ye-a-ah_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_And love, we need it now_  
_Let's hope for some_  
_Cause, oh, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_Ho!_

_Say it with me now!_  
_Hey!_  
_Ho!_  
_Hey-ee-eayeah_

Thank you"

* * *

**The verdict**

****"So, what did you guys think?" Ryan asks. Papers crackles before Allison pitches his opinion.

"I thought he had a really great energy to him and he seemed really co-operative and versatile. I can see him as a Warbler to be honest but I'm not sure how... noticable he is or whether he might fade." There are murmured agreements before the next contestant takes to the stage: Nami.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

I am really nervous right now. The fact that my whole career is riding on this, how can you be calm?! But, saying that, I know that I need to perform, not just sing. So that's what I'll do.

"Hey everybody, I'm Nami Cooper and I'll be performing The Power of Love, the Garbrielle Aplin version."

_"Dreams are like angels  
They keep bad at bay  
Love is the light  
Scaring darkness away  
I'm so in love with you  
Make love your goal_

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death defying love for you  
Envy will hurt itself  
Let yourself be beautiful  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
Love is like an energy  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmmm...

The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
The power of love  
A force from above  
A sky scraping dove  
Flame on burn desire  
Love with tongues of fire  
Purge the soul  
Make love your goal

Let it forever be my goal"

* * *

__**The Verdict**

****This time, when asked, Ian lets his opinion be heard.

"I think she is really moving and obviously a great performer and actress. She's a triple threat, definitely. I don't know what I'd write her as though..."

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__"Hi, I'm Jordan and I'll be singing Jukebox hero by Foreigner"

_"He started rockin'  
Ain't never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
Someday he's gonna make it to the top_

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, he'll come alive tonight

In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar made his whole life change

Now he needs to keep rockin'  
He just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin'  
That boy has got to stay on top

And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
He's a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes  
He's just a juke box hero, aah aah aah  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, he's got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes"

__Slowly, the applause dies down as I leave the stage. I really hope I've done enough, I feel like that's my strongest performance. I guess now I just have to wait.

* * *

**The Verdict**

"He is unlike anyone else on the show and he has such a raw edge. I really like him, but is he too bold or different for the show? I just worry that his character won't fit in with the show." Michael explains. Is he right?

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__I am totally freaking out. I mean, will they like me? What if they don't? Questions whizz around my mind like fast cars on a one way street. I just need to show them who I am.

"I'm Suzanne and I'll be singing Part of me.

_"I just wanna throw my phone away_  
_Find out who is really there for me_  
_you ripped me off, your love was cheap_  
_Was always tearing at the seams_  
_I fell deep, you let me down_  
_But that was then and this is now_  
_Now look at me_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_  
_A firework, a dancing flame_  
_You won't ever put me out again_  
_I'm glowin', oh whoa_  
_So you can keep the diamond ring_  
_It don't mean nothing anyway_  
_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_  
_Except for me_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_  
_But you're not gonna break my soul_  
_This is the part of me_  
_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

* * *

__**The Verdict**

****"I can see she is obviously a great dancer," Roberto says, "I think she'd be perfect in the New York setting. My problem is she doesn't seem as greater actress and, if there's confrontation with her and... say, Rachel, I'm unsure about how decent her delivery would be."

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

"Hello everyone, my name is Sandra and I will be performing Cry. Hope you guys enjoy it."

I am slightly apprehensive as I've changed some of it to make it more like me. I am a broadway girl at heart and need to show that.

_If anyone asks_  
_I'll tell them we just mooved on_  
_When people all stare_  
_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk...ing_  
_Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue_  
_Pretend I'm okay with it all _

_and act like there's NOTHI-ING wrong_

_Is it over yet_  
_Can I open my eyes_  
_Is this as hard as it gets_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry_  
_Cry_

_I'm talking in circles_  
_I'm lying, they know it_  
_Why won't this just all go awayyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYY-ay_

_(Quietly A Cappella)Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_(Much louder)Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to REAAALLLLLYYY_

_To, to, truly_

_Cry-i-i-i-i"_

* * *

**The Verdict**

"That girl's a star." Marti declares.

"I certainly agree, but is she too like some of our other characters?"

"She has more of a story to tell and would address different issues than our current characters. That is the same with all of these people; they all have very interesting pasts. Daniel cares for his brother as his parents disappeared, Suzanne had a major anorexia problem, Jordan is mixed race and has a dark past to do with Drugs and gang violence, Willow has had an issue with alcohol after her best friend died of poisoning, Nami lost a friend to a car accident and Sandra's mum past and she was left with her abusive father. They all have such inspirational stories." Robert explains passionately. But, how will Willow fair as the last performer of the night?

* * *

_Willow's POV_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_  
_Cos I got time while she got freedom_  
_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, _  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _  
_I'm falling to pieces _  
_I'm falling to pieces _

_Oh you got my heart and her heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh_  
_Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah _  
_I'm falling to pieces _

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven"_

I know I've done all I can do. Whoever wins, it's going to be hard. I feel like I have accomplished so much in these past few months and I don't want to leave yet but that's life. Choice doesn't always count.

* * *

**The Verdict**

****Matt is the last to express how he feels. "She is very unique, I feel like there is no one like her on the show. My worry is that she might not be the strongest in all areas. She seems friendly, but is that enough?"

* * *

**So, that's it. Who do you think should take the prize? One name, don't say yourself. I iz intrigued... **


	86. Callback List: Week 9

**The glee project**

_Called Back:_

* * *

___Willow_

_Sandra_

_Nami_

_Daniel_

* * *

_Not called Back:_

* * *

___Suzanne_

* * *

_Jordan_


	87. Chapter 67

**Hi guys! So, it's THE FINAL (DUN DUN DUN, be afraid) and we're down to our final four: Nami, Sandra, Willow and Daniel. So it's time to commence in... glee-ality. **

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__It's still sinking in. I honestly can't believe I'm here, in the final! But, as the only guy left, the pressure is definitely on. The guys dorm was so quiet so I moved in with the girls last night. It's pretty cool, we're all so close now that it doesn't matter who we are. Being here, in this moment, I feel like I could win; I just need to stay strong for this week and show that I'm more than just some random dude. I am worth it, and I am going to shine. No matter what.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

Robert comes into the room and, before the door even closes, we're all eagerly leaning forward, ready to hear the theme and homework. It's strange to think that it was only a few months ago that we all auditions; it feels like forever. I am so excited that we are getting so much independence. I feel like this isn't really a competition anymore, it's a celebration. It's the moment we have to really reflect on how much we have achieved and grown over the months. We're a family now, and I feel honoured to be here.

"Hey guys, or should I say The glee project finalists!" We all cheer and whoop, Daniel the loudest of us all. I think I've found my home.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

"So, as you probably guessed, the theme is... glee-ality!" More excitement fills the room, we're all literally buzzing. "Your homework is a song that truly defines glee, which is perfect for this week. I know this audition hasn't been easy, but you guys haven't given up and have constantly persevered. There have been tears, and doubts, but you guys have pushed forward. Your song is one of glee's original songs... Loser like me!" I absolutely love this song! It truly defines glee, and I'm shocked that the show hasn't done it sooner. I really can't wait to perform this song, it's such an up-lifting, epic mixture of awesome! Bring it on!

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__"Wow, we each get like, a verse!" I can't help but notice, which just adds to the pride I get in being here.

"So, who wants the first verse?" Sandra asks, still looking at the sheet. I feel like we have become much better friends over the weeks, and it is great to have her here in the final. Part of me still wants Beatrice next to me, I do really miss her still.

"I bagsie 'I don't care' guys, no exceptions. NOTHING, can over-rule the holy bagsie." I state, completely out of character. Then I burst into laughing, I can't help it. Being here, with everyone... I can't imagine anything better. This is a real dream, and I am never going to let it go.

* * *

**Awww... sentiment! I hope you guys enjoy this week, it has been a true pleasure writing this. So much so, I'd like to continue. **

**I was wondering if any of you would like me to write an 'after the glee project' story, where some of you guys move in together and what they do after the project when it comes to careers, love and life in general. Let me know whether you're up for it via review. Thanks again x**


	88. Chapter 68

**Hiya, this is the homework chapter. Enjoy x**

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__When he walked through the door my mouth dropped. We all clap very appreciatively (and loudly, especially the girls). It is crazy to be performing in front of the winner and total eye candy that is Blake Jenner. I mean, he's been in our shoes, felt our pain, shared this story. Now he's here and it is phenomenal. He's phenomenal. I mean, just... wow. I know I shouldn't be, but I am totally fangirling in my mind right now.

"So, this is obviously the talented Blake Jenner who plays Ryder Lynn on glee." Robert announces.

"Wow, I feel so honoured to be here. Obviously, I was in your position last year and... somehow... won it. I know how hard it is, but it was such a blessing to be a part of the show, which I'm sure you guys all agree with. I've watched back some of your videos and they're all so amazing; you guys could all be on glee and would make great additions to the show. I would love to work alongside any of you. But," he claps his hands together, "glee-ality. This theme is all about being yourself and having fun. Glee is about joy and happiness, so just show that. Okay, let's roll!" The intro kicks in and we bang our chairs on the floor. Just befor the cue, I steal a glance at Willow. I give her a supportive smile, which she returns. No regrets.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__Sandra really motivates me, so I return her smile and keep it on my face as I fall down onto my red chair.

_Willow:Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_  
_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_  
_Probably started off like me_

I start to joyously skip around, high fiving the other contenders.

_You may say that I'm a freakshow_ (Nami: I...don't care)  
_But, hey, give me just a little time_  
_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

Sandra begins to belt out her piece, dancing and miming having a microphone.

_Sandra All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_

We all jump around, kicking the chairs, standing on them and acting like tomorrow's not on the way.

_All: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

All us girls lift a table which Daniel comically walks into before we set it down (and I don't die! Result!) and slide underneath.

_Daniel:Push me up against the locker_  
_And hey, all I do is shake it off_  
_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_  
_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_  
_'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_  
_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_Nami: All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_  
_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_  
_And I'll just look away, that's right_

And that's when the door opens and an old friend skids through the door on his knees, just like he did on the first day of this competition. This friend is followed by a sea of bright individuals. I hear Sandra squeal and Blake laugh. The old team is back together again.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_  
_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
_So everyone can hear_  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_  
_Baby, I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_  
_You wanna be_  
_You wanna be_  
_A loser like me (The final four:A loser like me)_  
_A loser like me (The final four:A loser like me)_  
_All: A loser like me_

__All fourteen of us burst out into laughter, all hugging and shouting. Blake is the loudest, booming:

"Ya know what, my work here is done. YOU ALL WIN!"

"We are back bitches!"


	89. Chapter 69 solos

**Hey guys! I got so carried away in the last chapter that I didn't write what the video was. So here it is, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Nami's POV_

When we've all calmed down, we innocently collect our chairs which are strewn across the room. Maybe we should have written a risk assessment...

"Guys, that was honestly great. You all had so much energy and it's great to see you all back together again." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Bronwyn and Sandra hugging, soon attacked by Jordan. I'm glad that everything was sorted with them. Me and Beatrice lock pinkies, smiling happily to each other, just like old times. Robert motions for Blake to announce the music video song.

"Your music video song is... New Radical's You get what you give!" We all burst into cheers. When you think back to when glee covered this song, it was so special. It was the seniors celebrating and passing on their legacy, which fits this situation perfectly.

"The concept for the video is a reunion! That's like what this is so you will all be reuniting in your school,having a party and remembering all your moments at the school." Robert explains, Blake still grinning. Hey, maybe I'll be in his position in the future!

But, for now, I just can't wait for this week, it's just going to be great. I can feel it.

* * *

_You get what you give Solos_

_Liam:One Kye: two_

_Jordan:One, two, three, FOUR!_

_Daniel: Wake up kids_  
_We've got the dreamers disease_  
_Age 14 we got you down on your knees_  
_So polite, we're busy still saying please_

_Sandra: But when the night is falling_  
_You cannot find the light, (Kaylee + Beatrice: light)_  
_If you feel your dreams are dying_  
_Hold tight_

_Suzanne:You've got the music in you_

_All: Don't let go_  
_Willow:You've got the music in you_  
_All:One dance left_  
_Nami:This world is gonna pull through_  
_All:Don't give up_  
_Sandra:You've got a reason to live_  
_All:Can't forget_  
_Daniel:We only get what we give_

_Bronwyn: I'm coming home, baby_

_Riley: You're the top_

_Nami: But when the night is falling (Willow:falling)_  
_You cannot, find a friend (Sandra:find a friend)_  
_You feel your tree is breaking_  
_Daniel:Just bend_

_Contenders: You've got the music in you_

_(Suzanne+Jordan)Don't let go_  
_You've got the music in you_  
_(Riley+ Bronwyn)One dance left_  
_This world is gonna pull through_  
_(Kaylee+ Liam)Don't give up_  
_You've got a reason to live_  
_(Kye+ Beatrice)Can't forget_  
_We only get what we give_

_Willow:This whole damn world can fall apart_  
_You'll be OK, follow your heart_  
_You're in harms way I'm right behind_  
_Now say you're mine_

_All: You gonna get what you give_  
_Oh, yeah_

_All: Health insurance rip off lying_  
_FDA big bankers buying_  
_Fake computer crashing dying_  
_Cloning while they're multiplying_  
_Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson_  
_Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson_  
_You're all fakes_  
_Run to your mansions_  
_Come around_  
_We'll kick you down yeah!_

_Contenders: Don't let go_  
_Finalists: You've got the music in you_


	90. Vote!

**Wassup you peeps! So, as you guys know, I want to write a sequel to this story, but I need a name! I have put together a poll on my profile and, if you could, please go and say which name you like the most. This will be open until 4th/5th January 2013. Thanks** x

**Next announcement: I would also like to know who you all think should win. If your character is a finalist then please don't vote for yourself. Vote in the reviews!**

**Here's a little spoiler guys: More than one person will get on glee...**


	91. Chapter 70

**Here is the epic booth chapter. Have fun! **

**The next chapter will be all about who will live with who, where everyone will go, relationships etc... just thought I'd let you know**

* * *

_Nicki's POV_

The noise is quiet at first, like the raindrops pattering on a window pane. I don't take any notice though, it's probably nothing. But then the pattering turns into a storm, getting closer with every heartbeat. Cautiously, I slide out of the booth door where I am met by a crowd of twelve perky individuals chanting something unrecognisable while running up the corridor, blowing kazoos and cheap party instruments. Well, this session is certainly going to be... interesting.

* * *

_Liam's POV_

The first person to enter the booth is Sandra. I can't help but look over at Nami, sitting innocently with Beatrice talking and giggling. I need to tell her... alone. Once I finally buck up the courage, she's gone again. But that's how it is, isn't it. Every time I try, I fail. I just wish that things were different.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

I enter the booth and can't help but smile.

"Nice hat Nicki, I'm sure the trend will really catch on. Who?"

"Daniel. Who else?" She replies. "So, how are you feeling this week about the songs and everything?" Nicki adds, remembering why we're here.

"You know what? I'm feeling great. I just feel like I'm going to enjoy this week and celebrate how awesome this experience is." I state, and Nicki smiles. I place the headphones on my head and wait patiently for my cue. Then I give it my all

"_But when the night is falling_  
_You cannot find the light,_  
_If you feel your dreams are. dying_  
_Hold tigh- GHT!_" Nicki gasps with delight, clapping. As I leave, I turn to her.

"Nicki, I just want to say a huge thank you to you for always being there. I wouldn't have been able to thrive without you. You have really helped me improve and grow, so... yeah. Thanks" She tears up slightly, but keeps it in. As I leave, I can't help but smile. This is not the end for me.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__When Sandra comes back, she's beaming. I motion for her to come sit next to me and we continue our conversation on houses. We deciided that leaving each other would be too much, and we're too close to let it go. But we're young, and money's tight. It sucks, but that's how it has to be. I guess we'll just keep looking and helping each other, because that's what friends do.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

__"Hey Willow, are you ready for this week?" Good question. The truthful answer is that I don't know; I'm not sure whether this is the time to take a huge risk.

"Totally." I reply flatly. There is a flash of concern on Nicki's face, but it quickly fades when I start singing. Then it's replaced with pride.

"_This whole damn world can fall apart_  
_You'll be OK, follow your heart_  
_You're in harms way I'm right behind_  
_Now say you're mine_"

When I'm done, I can't help but say thank you to Nicki. She's helped all of us so much and prepared us for the outside world. As I leave, I see a tear roll down her cheek. I just hope she remembers us in 10 years time.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__After Willow returns from her recording, Nami enters the booth and comes out a few minutes later; no hiccups I gather. Nami has grown so much over the contest and I think she's just so inspirational. I can't wait to see her career in the future. I think she could certainly be on the show, no question. But so should everyone. I can't wait to see how this final plays out, it's going to be spectacular.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__"Oh joy, hello Daniel." Nicki sighs, making me smirk slightly.

"Kept the hat I see," I chuckle, pointing at the huge unicorn horn- like party hat on her head. She pushes it off, throwing it in the direction of the bin; it misses completely, hitting her bag.

"What hat? I have no idea what you are referring to. Shall we record?" Nicki sarcastically announces. She clicks play and I listen for my cue; this is the time, more than ever, for me to prove myself. I can do it, and I am going to.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__Everyone crashes through the booth doors, our voices loud and fast. Eventually, we quiet down and each person records their lines. Then, the finalists burst through the doors and do dramatic poses. We burst out into laughter before we all record together, feeling like we're back at the start of this process again. I never, EVER want this to end...


	92. Chapter 71

**So this is what I call the 'life' chapter where you will find outabout what people are going to be doing and where they'll go. Enjoy and happy new years eve, let's hope 2013's a good one. **

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

__We're all gathered around the television when Kaylee asks us:

"So... what's everyone doing once this is over?"

I give Kye a sly smile before clearing my throat.

"Well, Kye and I have bought a house in San Fran and we're going to work on an album together." There are exclaimations of 'Well done!', 'OMG!', 'Are there any friend discounts?' and 'My cat reads my diary'. Silence. I have nothing to say on the matter, thanks Riley.

* * *

_Beatrice's POV_

__Everyone starts to announce their plans. Sandra and Bronwyn are moving in together and settling in Hollywood or somewhere nearby in-case Sandra gets on the show.

"We're going to Hollywood too!" Nami exclaims, and I nod eagerly. It would be great to have people like Sandra and Bronwyn living with us, In case Nami gets the glee gig and I'm at home alone all the time.

"Well, it's decided. You guys are moving in with us! We need more money anyway." Sandra jokes. I feel like I finally belong. And it feels good. Now, moving on doesn't sound as scary anymore.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__After some more conversation, we all disperse and I head off to the girls room. Swiftly, Liam grabs my arm and leads me into a secluded corner of the house; the dreaded gym. I can barely look at him. I thought I'd be able to move on, to let go. But seeing him again just reminds me of his indecency.

"Nami, we need to talk." Liam forcefully says, looking me in the eyes. My gaze just drops. I sharply pull my arm out of his grasp and throw it in the air, my range bubbling.

"What is there to say? I believed you once, I'm not going to be a fool again." There is an eerie silence, and my eyes are trained to the laminate flooring.

"I broke up with her, ya know... for you" Liam says flatly, feeling utterly stupid. I feel myself leaning in, and I can't resist it.

"Well, I guess I should return the favour" I whisper seductively as our lips meet and sparks ignite.

* * *

_Kye's POV_

__I jog up to the girls room where I heard her voice moments before, holding a single rose in my palm. I hope she likes it, or I got pricked by thorns for nothing. As I arrive at the white door frame, my heart drops. When it does, it shatters into a million tiny pieces on the floor and I run from the hurt, leaving the flower behind with it.

* * *

_Riley's POV_

__"We're pretty alike, you know." I comment to Willow who is left on the sofa next to me. We don't particularly have anywhere to go, nothing really to discuss. Willow 'hmm's' in agreement and continues reading her book. I inwardly sigh, knowing that she doesn't really catch on to what I was going to say. But then she looks up and smiles.

"You're right Riley, I agree. You didn't say what you were going to do after this is over. So, what's the big plan?" Willow asks, and I go blank.

"I-I don't really know. I want to get a room mate and maybe do an album. And what about you? What if you don't win?" I ask, then add, "Even though you should win."

"I'm going to move to LA and probably look for some roles; I might do an EP, I don't know though. Hey, you said you wanted a room mate, right?" I nod, glad she got the message. "Would you like to come move in with me?"

"I thought you've never ask..."


	93. Chapter 72

**Hi guys! I'm watching a Busted collection channel so this may not be great (remember Busted guys? Them andAvril Lavigne were the artists of my childhood) but HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! 2013 BITCHES!**

**Also, Just to clear this up, I'll explain the Kye thing just in case you didn't get it.**

**Kye was the first guy to be eliminated but, in the time he was there, he fell for Nami. So, in this last week, he decided to go for her and hope for the best. But, when the hopeless romantic arrived, Nami was kissing Liam and he left, broken-hearted. Let's see how that goes! **

**(All feel sorry for Kye now. Aw.) -.-**

* * *

****_Daniel's POV_

__"Wow guys, it's our last music video. It's been a blast." I say, thinking back to all those pivotal moments and smiles. It's flown by, but the memories will never pass.

"Daniel," Jordan turns to me.

"Yeah?" I question, slightly concerned.

"That is the most sensible bit of shit you have ever said to me!" He says dumbly, making me chuckle. I'm glad I'll be remembered by my wise pearls of wisdom. That's a relief, I thought I'd be remembered for my talent or my sarcasm. But no. Of course not, who do you think I am?

* * *

_Willow's POV_

Daniel and I weave through the crowds to find Erik sitting by some spotlights. We shrug before making our way over to him, followed by the rest of the contenders.

"Right guys, it's time for the final video. Even though it's the last one, I want you guys to still give it your all. This is going to be a great, I can feel it. Okay, let's - wait, where's Kye?" Erik asks and we all frantically look around, trying to find him.

"Should I go look for him?" I ask.

"No, I'll go. He'll listen to me" Nami says before she takes herself off. I just hope nothing ruins this day of unity.

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__When I find Kye, he's sniffling in the corridor, his head pressed against the wall, unanswered tearstains left on his cheek. When he hears me coming, he quickly pulls himself up.

"Nami, I don't want to talk right now." Jordan says, not even looking at me. It makes me feel completely devastated.

"Don't give me that Kye, what have I done?" I ask honestly, completely clueless.

"What have you done? As if you don't know. Since that first moment I saw you, I felt a connection. I trailed around you like a servant, being there for you. Then, when I left, you barely noticed. I was going to ask you out last night. Hell, I got you a rose and booked a table in a fancy restaurant to celebrate when you win-"

"I'm not going to wi-" I start, but Kye is in a emotional breakdown and interrupts.

"Yes you are, let me finish. Actually, JUST TO PLEASE YOU, I'll cut it short. I love you, and saw you kiss Liam. So hell yeah, I'm pissed. I hope you guys are happy together." And he leaves, and I can't help but let a silent tear roll down my cheek. Why can I not do anything right?

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

__"Where is he? Where's Kye?" I ask when Nami comes back. She shakes her head, her brown bun coming slightly loose.

Jordan sighs, knowing that he really should have done something. Bronwyn pats him reassuringly on the shoulder, pulling him in for a hug.

"So he's gone? Like off set?" Erik inquires. Nami shrugs, telling him that he left in the direction of the house. But the show must go on, so we get down to business. What else is there to do?

* * *

The video starts with all of us getting invites for a reunion organised by Daniel. We all arrive at 'our old school' and we meet our old principal (who was obviously Iquabal Theba) and start the party in the school gym. I play the Rachel/ Harmony of the year, aka a stuck up, self-absorbed Broadway star. Nami is a past Cheerleader and now a model, Daniel's a teacher, Willow's a recording artist, Suzanne's a proffesional dancer/ trainer, Jordan's in a rock band, Riley's a full time mum, Bronwyn's a fashion designer, Kaylee's a singing teacher and Liam's a IT Techinician, Beatrice is a estate agent. Kye was going to be a proffesional gymnast, but his where-abouts is unknown. It sucks that he's not here. The shoots a blast and the final four miss out on all the drama when we go to see Robert to feed back on our finale songs. I am never going to forget all these talented people, and all the drama. I will certainly not miss the confusing love triangles though... shocking...

* * *

**The final song list:**

**Daniel: Everybody Wants to rule the world- Tears for fears**

**Willow: You need me, I don't need you- Ed Sheeran**

**Sandra: Missing- Evanescence.**

**Nami: Beneath your beautiful- Labyrinth feat Emeli Sande**

* * *

****_Kaylee's POV_

__Kye left about an hour ago. No one really knows what to say, especially Jordan. He's pretty bummed, losing his brother. The finalists returned earlier and Beatrice, Bronwyn and I made them a congratulations dinner which is only just ready. After we (stupidly) leave Liam to set out the table and serve, we all happily nibble away, laughing and joking about the good ol' days.

"So, what's the highlight week of the competition for you?" Riley questions, spooning another helping of veg on her plate.

"Mines probably week one, cause I won something!" Liam smiles, his cheeky-meets-nerdy attitude coming through. We all clap him before Jordan mentions how much fun Dance-ability was. Although that was my elimination week, I agree. Suzanne says that that was the best week as well, compared to Willow who said it was utter hell. Fair point.

* * *

_Suzanne's POV_

__"I loved Tenacity" Daniel comments with a grin.

"That's only because you could actually use the rings, you're a freaking athlete!" Jordan exclaims, obviously slightly more content than before.

"I think the best one was romanticality." Willow reminisces.

"You just liked it 'cause you got all close with Daniel!" I joke, pushing her in her seat. We laugh, knowing that it's secretly true. Daniel just sits, his face going red.

"Aww... little Daniel's embarrassed!" Sandra coos, sending Riley into a fit of giggles. Daniel just blushes more, making everyone smile.

"Why did I ever ask?" Riley sighs, and leaves to get the desert.


	94. Chapter 73: Nami

**Hey guys! So, I am going to do each finalists performance in separate chapters as it will just drag otherwise. So, this chapter is Nami's. **

**Nami has changed so much over the competition, from a bitchy, self-absorbed girl to a caring, compassionate contender. And no one can deny her talent; her acting is mesmerising and her voice is very emotive. Let's see how she fairs in the final.**

* * *

****_Beatrice's POV_

__I sit awkwardly in my seat, wedged between Jordan and Kaylee. My heart is pounding; Nami is up first and I've never been this nervous. She is amazing and deserves to win. I just hope the judges see that. The quiet chatter ceases as Nami steps on stage. She confidently struts to the stand, her hair flowing behind her like silk. She is wearing a strapless, electric blue dress with matching heels. I can't help but smile at her; I can see in her eyes that she's ready to kick ass.

* * *

_Chord's POV_

__I can't wait to see what she's got. I remember how fearless she was on Sexuality week, and that's why she won. I know she's going to deliver.

The backing begins and I recognise it immediately: Beneath your beautiful. It's time to see how sincere this girl is.

_You let all the girls go_  
_Makes you feel good, don't it?_  
_Behind your Broadway show_  
_I heard a boy say please don't hurt me_

_You've carried on so long_  
_You couldn't stop if you tried it_  
_You've built your wall so high_  
_That no one could climb it_  
_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_  
_I wanna see inside_  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

_See beneath, see beneath,_  
_I..._  
_Tonight_  
_I..._

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_  
_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_  
_We'll be falling, falling_  
_But that's OK_  
_'Cause I'll be right here_  
_I just wanna know_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
_Take it off now,boy, take it off now, girl_  
_'Cause I wanna see inside_  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?_  
_See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight._  
_We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

* * *

_Nami's POV_

__I exhale, wiping a tear off my cheek. I could not be more happy with how that went. I meant everything, and I couldn't have done any more. I look out into the audience; everyone is standing and Beatrice is crying. I'm glad I made her proud, I'm doing this for her.

"Wow Nami! That was beautiful. I am glad I saw that side of you this week. I still think you are the full package, but now you've shown me who you really are. You are an inspiration; you show how people can change. Well done, is there anything you'd like to say?" I nod, my mind screaming to let everyone know how I'm feeling. But everyone has to have secrets.

"Yes, yes there is. I just want to say that I know that you think I might just be another pretty face, but I'm not. I will take anything you throw at me and I will work my butt off on and off set. Also, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone behind the scenes, the mentors, the judges, my amazing contenders. I love you all and never stop being amazing, because you will reach your goals. I'll never forget you," I look at Liam who is on the verge of tears. "Well, I say that but when I'm rich and famous I'll never talk to any of you again!" Everyone laughs and I can't help but smile. I will never forget, I will never let go. All 11 of the contenders will stay in my heart forever, no strings attached. As I leave the stage, I take one last glance back at the audience. I see Chord and, luckily, he's smiling. I'm glad I've done him proud.


	95. Chapter 74: Daniel

**So guys, this is Daniel's chapter. Daniel is the only guy left and has been the most consistent contender. He has only been in the bottom once, + last week when all the contenders performed. He has a unique tone, and a versatile range. His acting is always improving, and his dancing and gymnastic skills are second to none. He is a cheeky, kind boy who can be serious when need be. Here is his final challenge. (TENSION!)**

* * *

_Chris's POV_

__A familiar face ambles on stage, his light brown hair jelled up and his eyes shining. He beams at us all- to hide his nerves I guess- and leans down for to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Davis and I'll be performing Everybody wants to rule the world by the immortal tears for fears." I steal a slight glance at Darren; I'd love to know what he thinks about Daniel and his performance. There is certainly the possibility that he'll outshine Darren, but we will see...

* * *

_Kaylee's POV_

__I can't help but look up at Daniel with awe. I mean, we used to sort of date. He is talented, but I don't think we were right for each other. We've both moved on, and now we can just be friends. That's something I can promise.

_"Welcome to your life_  
_There's no turning back_  
_Even while sleep_  
_We will find you_

_Acting on your best behaviour_  
_Turn your back on mother nature_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_There's a room where the light won't find you_  
_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_  
_When they do I'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it_  
_So sad they had fade it_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_I can't stand this indecision_  
_Married with a lack of vision_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_Say that you'll never never never need it_  
_One headline why believe it ?_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_"

Yep. You can't deny it, he killed it. I just hope, for his sake, that it was good enough.

* * *

_Daniel's POV_

__In my mind, I punch the air and do a happy dance. That's how good I'm feeling. I can't wipe this permanent smile off my face, I am so proud of what I've done. I showed who I was and who I want to be; I showed that this meant more than the world to me. It means everything.

"Daniel, that was certainly impressive. I'd love to know what Darren thought of it. Care to comment?" Ryan slyly smiles, his eyes locked with Darren's. Darren's smiling, which is a good sign.

"I loved it, Daniel. You really showed the meaning of the song and you had a lot of fun which is what performing's about. Great job, you killed it." Having that comment really made me feel great. I've been tried so hard, and it means so much.

"I agree with Darren, Daniel. You have great musicality and you are a great guy. Accordingly you're a bit of a gymnast too, which would be a great addition to the show. Thank you Daniel."

I leave, still smiling. I just can't stop.


	96. Chapter 75: Sandra

**Hey everyone, here is Sandra's chapter. Here are my thoughts on her:**

**From the moment I read about Sandra, I thought that she sounded like no one else. She has a very powerful back story, but keeps optimistic. She is a very strong and versatile singer, and can act and dance as well to a good standard. She is very thoughtful and cares about others feelings, and has really shown courage in this competition. This is her final performance.**

* * *

_Alex's POV_

Sandra saunters on stage, a smile spread across her face. She wears a black, short dress with laced sleeves and high polished heels. She removes the mic from the stand.

"Hello, I'm Sandra and I will be singing Missing by Evanscence." With that, the intro commences and I relax slightly. This song will suit her tone, and I can't wait to hear it.

* * *

_Bronwyn's POV_

__Sandra starts, all the nerves she had a few hours ago vanished, leaving behind confidence and ease.

_"Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..."_

__I am bawling. I am so honoured to be her friend, to be there for her. Jordan wraps a supportive arm around me and I calm myself down. She deserves this in my eyes; she was flawless.

* * *

_Sandra's POV_

I am so glad I wasn't stupid enough to not put on waterproof mascara! I wipe away my tears and focus on Ryan. Whatever happens, whoever wins, they'll deserve it. I know that.

"Wow Sandra, that was the best you've ever sung. Let's talk about you. You are one of the strongest singers we've had on this show, no question. You have had some really bad weeks, but you picked yourself up. You are a lovely person, and a great actress. Your dancing is probably your weakest skill, but you always try to succeed. Is there anything you'd like to say?" In inhale before responding.

"Yes please. I just want to say thank you. I want to thank all the amazing crew backstage, I want to thank all the mentors for being honest and making me completely fangirl every week, thanks guys!" I pause so the laughter can cease. "I'd like to thank Zach for putting up with my so called dancing, I'd like to thank Erik for being so supportive, Nicki for helping me improve and giving me confidence and Robert and Ryan for giving me this opportunity. Without you, I wouldn't have met all these amazing people. I finally want to say thank you to all of the other contenders for taking me in and making me feel like I belong. I really hope you guys will be my friends for life. Thank you." And with that I leave the stage. Win or lose, this has been the time of my life.


	97. Chapter 76: Willow

**So, it's time for the final contender: Willow.**

**Willow is like no one else. She is a true individual, from the way she looks to the way she performs. She is the only contender this season to have won two homework assignments and, although she has been in the bottom 3 more than anyone else this season, she has always delivered. Willow has a kind heart and a fun personality and she stands out from the crowd. This is her last push, it's Willow. (cue dramatic music)**

* * *

_Riley's POV _

__I am so excited for Willow's performance. She hasn't told anyone what it is but has said it's unexpected. When she comes on stage in her ripped jeans and her paint splattered 'Pow!' top, teamed with her converse knee high boots and lightning bolt earrings, I know she'll be okay. She's a star, one of a kind. And she's ready to shine.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

She stands by the mic, oozing with confidence. I can see she's nervous- all of them have been- but she overcomes it.

"Hiya ladies and gentlemen, I am Willow and I'm going to show you a... slightly different side of me. Hit it!" Then the track obediently kicks in and she starts to beatbox. Then my mouth drops. No. Way.

* * *

_Willow's POV_

_"Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound_  
_Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd_  
_That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now_  
_See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud_

_And I can't, no, I won't hush_  
_I'll say the words that make you blush_  
_I'm gonna sing this now_

_See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is_  
_I'm like glue, I stick to other artists_  
_I'm not you, now that would be disastrous_  
_Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures_

_See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me_  
_I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy_  
_I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free_  
_Scotland sadly seems to sort of suffocate me_

_'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you_  
_You need me, man, I don't need you_  
_You need me, man, I don't need you at all_  
_You need me, man, I don't need you_

_Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right_  
_I won't stop till my name's in lights_  
_At stadium heights with Starkid right_  
_On red carpets, now I'm on Arabian Nights_  
_Because I'm young and I've got my friends to give me advice_

_People think that I'm bound to blow up_  
_I've haven't given up and it's not gonna happen _  
_Cause I haven't got a house plus I live on the couch_  
_So you can be the lyrics when I'm singing them out_  
_(Wow)_  
_From day one, I've been prepared_

_To prove haters wrong, with 5 colours in my hair_  
_So now I'm back to the sofa, giving a dose of what the future holds_  
_They say I'm up and coming like I'm in a freaking elevator ._

_You need me, man, I don't need you_  
_You need me, man, I don't need you_  
_You need me, man, I don't need you, at all_  
_You need me, man, I don't need you"_

Wow. That felt good! I guess it sounded good to, from the reaction of a standing ovation. I catch Riley's eye and she mouths 'What the fuck!" to me. I just laugh.

* * *

"Willow, it's easy for me to say that that was the performance of the series. You are so unexpected, and you have such a wow factor to you. You are new, you're fresh, you are a lovely person and will go far wherever your career takes you. And that voice, and that attitude are going to take you far. Thank you."

* * *

**So that's it! Now, after that, I want to know who you think deserves to win. I will not post the results until I've had at least 5 more reviews about who you think should win. I will also announce the name of the sequel, so get voting! Thanks for being awesome x**


	98. Chapter 77: The Result

**Okay guys, it's the final chapter. I have loved writing this, and couldn't have done it without you (literally, it would have been impossible). I want to say a huge thanks to all the people who applied and the ten who I picked (Kye and Daniel were my characters) for supporting the story and letting me know how to improve. I want to personally thank gleechick21 (Willow) for helping me with some song choices, concepts and ways to improve. **

**I'd also like to say that it was HELL to decide. I did a tally of different aspects of each contender and there was ONE POINT (!) between first and joint second. I am going to try and be original with this and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**I have loved this and I'm buzzing about writing the sequel, which is called... Who you'll grow to be! This was the most popular name and I hope you guys will enjoy it. The first chapter of that will be posted tomorrow. So, without further ado, it's time to discover who is the winner of the glee project 2013!**

* * *

_Ryan's POV_

__I do not doubt my decision, though this has been the hardest one yet. The four contenders make their way on- stage and I can't help but examine their expression. Daniel looks tense, his face mutual but his movement slightly tight. Willow, on the other hand, looks nervous; she bites her lip as she stands in her place, her legs shaking slightly. Sandra stands still, but looks down at the floor while Nami looks straight ahead, more relaxed. She's been through auditions before and knows how to act in this situation. But this isn't like anything else, and there is a slight fear in her eyes. This means everything to all of them, regardless.

"Hey guys. This has probably been the hardest decision yet in the history of the show. Nami, you have grown so much over the competition and have wowed us. One thing each one of the mentors said is that you are a star, you are versatile and you are fearless. I completely agree with them. In your final performance, you were so moving and it just shows how much you have developed as a singer and actress."

"Sandra, you are so inspiring. You have never let your backstory become you, you've always persevered and blown us away. You are such a considerate person, and so bright and funny. You are another star. In your final performance, you were flawless. You are so sincere, and sweet, but you also have an edge and a story to tell which makes you so interesting."

"Willow, you are one in a million. I have never met such an optimistic, kind, creative and unique person before. You know that I have always liked you as a person and a performer, but this week you have completely changed and your last performance was so shocking and new. You caught us off guard and had the surprise factor, which would really boost the show."

"And, Daniel. You have certainly been the most consistent throughout this competition. You have this cheeky, boy-next-door charm which is really appealing and you have a great presence. I loved your last chance and it made me really see a whole other side to you. Please step back." He smiles, and nods his head modestly.

"So, now. Willow..." She nods, smiling but inside thinking she's not done enough. "You are... also need to stay where you are. Sandra and Nami, please step back" I catch Sandra and Nami give each other an apprehensive look before letting their eyes wander to Willow, who also gracefully nods. The two girls shuffle backwards and let me look at Willow. She looks anxious.

"Willow, you are a true talent. But you are not the glee project winner." She smiles at me, and there is a silence. Everyone is shocked. "Even though that is the case, you are not going home empty handed," She looks up in confusion, and I feel eyes on me. "You, Willow Johnson from Edinburgh, have won four episode arcs on glee, the ability to tour and access to the glee recordings and record label!" For a second, she looks shocked. A resounding applause echoes around the room as she starts to jump and say thank you. She side-steps over to stage right and the other three contenders step forward, back into the spotlight.

"Daniel, let's get down to business. You have won two episode arcs on glee, the ability to tour and access to the glee recordings and record label!" Immediately, he celebrates, running over to Willow. The remaining girls are ecstatic for their friends, also clapping and cheering.

"So, it's time for you two girls. You know how much I adore you both. This was a very close call. You are both stars, and everyone agreed that you were the two to beat. Which is why... you have both won the glee project 2013!" They embrace each other in an excitable hug before being absolutely mobbed by the audience which were behind me. I think I've done the right thing.

"See you on set!"

* * *

**Final Remarks:**

****_**Nami: 'I can't believe that I won! I am ecstatic that I've been given this chance; I will give it my all. I am so happy for everyone, and I know that I will never take advantage or slack off. I love what I'm doing so this will never be a waste of my time or energy.'**_

**_Sandra: 'It's completely surreal to think that I have just been told that my dream is going to come true. When times are hard, when you're on the edge and nothing seems worth it, you feel like there's no way out. I feel like, now I have been given this opportunity, I will be able to inspire so many people and help them come to terms with things. That there IS a way out and the struggle can be overcome, if you believe.'_**

__Willow: 'There are no words to describe how I'm feeling. I feel so privileged to have been a part of this, and I am chuffed that I got this far. It just goes to show that even when you stand out, or you are different, that you can fit in and be special for all the right reasons.'

_Daniel: 'I am shocked. I don't believe it. I'm speechless! But, what I can say is that I feel like there is a way out and that I can finally live my dream. So mum, dad, if you're out there, just know that I never gave up, like you did on me. I am going to be me, not some dude behind a mask. I'm a star, and I'm going to bloody well shine.'_


	99. The Sequel!

s/8865964/1/Who-you-ll-grow-to-be

**^ This is the link to the Sequel, who you'll grow to be!^**

**I hope you guys read it as it will involved everyone, some more than others though. Enjoy!**


End file.
